Jedynie poprzez krew
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Zaciekawiony efektami jednej ze swoich lekcji, Severus Snape zażywa eliksir, który pozwoli mu odzyskać pewne wspomnienia i na zawsze zmieni nie tylko jego życie. Rating za autorką - dla bezpieczeństwa.
1. Wspomnienie

__

_**oryginał:**__ In Blood Only_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

_Snape wszedł do ubikacji tylko po to, by natknąć się na Gilderoya Lockharta, wyłaniającego się z kabiny. Spojrzał na ustęp, którego tamten przed chwilą używał, i zauważył z pogardą, że był zalany._

_- Zatkałeś toaletę - wytknął sucho._

_Lockhart wyglądał na zakłopotanego._

_- Właściwie... - I, zanim Snape zdążył zareagować, smagnął różdżką. - Obliviate!_

_Uciszony zaklęciem, Snape mógł tylko słuchać i zaakceptować informację udzieloną przez Lockharta:_

_- **Ty** zatkałeś toaletę._

_Kiedy mężczyzna wyszedł z łazienki, otępienie powoli spełzło z umysłu Snape'a. Spojrzał, lekko jeszcze zamroczony, na toaletę, którą zatkał, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nadal czuje potrzebę skorzystania z łazienki._

*******

"Ach, pamiętam" - pomyślał Snape, zirytowany tym, że pół godziny spędził szukając Filcha, by odetkał tamtą toaletę.

Wciąż był pod wpływem wywaru uzdrawiającego pamięć. Podczas sprawdzania mikstur, w owutemowej klasie Eliksirów objawiło się zadziwiająco wielu uczniów, którzy w tym czy innym momencie zostali zobliwiatowani przez Gilderoya Lockharta. Z czystej ciekawości Snape też zażył wywar, gdy tylko sala opustoszała. Zdążył już przypomnieć sobie Lockharta przewracającego półkę z eliksirami (był pewien, że nie mógł być aż tak nieostrożny!), ślizgającego się na gładkiej posadzce obok sali OPCMu i dławiącego się kawą. Nadal zbijało go z tropu, dlaczego ten piekielny idiota uważał za konieczne wymazanie wspomnień o najdrobniejszych wpadkach. Przecież i tak upokarzał się codziennie swoimi żałosnymi próbami czarowania.

Snape przekląłby imbecyla, gdyby ten nie siedział już w Świętym Mungu, usiłując przypomnieć sobie jakiekolwiek szczegóły swojej egzystencji. W takich chwilach doceniał pojęcie kosmicznej sprawiedliwości. Jakże stosownie: człowiek pozbawiony szacunku dla cudzych wspomnień został okradziony z własnych.

Czuł, że moc wywaru zanika, więc zaczął wstawać; przypuszczał, że nie było więcej przypadków, kiedy Lockhart zobliwiatował jego umysł...

I runął z powrotem na siedzenie, gdy przedarło się coś znacznie potężniejszego, kolejne wspomnienie, pogrzebane o wiele głębiej, ukryte nieporównanie silniejszym zaklęciem.

Wywar nie był zwykle wystarczająco mocny, żeby przywrócić wspomnienia ukryte potężnym czarem (dlatego Lockhart nadal był pensjonariuszem Świętego Munga); Snape rozpoznał unikalną wartość wspomnienia, które szarpało jego rozumem. Było pogrzebane bardzo głęboko. Najwyraźniej ktoś naprawdę chciał, żeby o tym zapomniał.

Zaintrygowany, oczyścił umysł, zbierając wszystkie posiadane zdolności w dziedzinie Oklumencji. Wyrzucił z głowy kłębiące się pytania - Kto to zrobił? Czy to Voldemort, usiłujący ukryć jakieś nikczemne plany? Potter, próbujący zatuszować jakąś żałosną małą wycieczkę? - nie, Potter nie był ani na tyle uzdolniony, ani na tyle przebiegły - i po długich staraniach w końcu osiągnął spokój.

Wspomnienie sączyło się najpierw powoli - Potter rzucający się na łóżku, smutne, niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a, jego własne białe dłonie, mieszające eliksir - po czym zawładnęło nim eksplozją kolorów i dźwięków:

_- Jak długo jest w tym stanie? - Usłyszał swoje pytanie. Stał przy dymiącym kociołku w skrzydle szpitalnym, podczas ostatnich etapów warzenia mikstury._

_- Trzy godziny - odpowiedziała Poppy Pomfrey, krążąca niespokojnie wokół łóżka Pottera, kiedy chłopak rzucał się i trząsł we śnie. - Już nawet nie reaguje na bodźce._

_Snape powąchał eliksir, sprawdzając, czy jest w stanie odpowiednim do spożycia._

_- Severusie - usłyszał łagodny głos Dumbledore'a, poczuł jego dłoń na ramieniu. - Gotowe?_

_- Przygotowałem antidotum zgodnie z pana życzeniem, dyrektorze - odpowiedział, obserwując rozgorączkowanego chłopca, walczącego z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem. - Wymaga jedynie krwi kogoś z rodziny. Ufam, że ma pan pod ręką próbkę?_

_- Nie, Severusie. Nie zgodziliby się._

_Snape spojrzał ostro na starego czarodzieja, stojącego za nim._

_- Bez krwi najbliższego krewnego - wyjaśnił ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, czy sytuacja upośledziła inteligencję dyrektora - eliksir jest kompletnie nieprzydatny. Potter jakby już nie żyje. Wyjaśnił im pan to?_

_Dumbledore smutno spojrzał na wciąż nieprzytomnego Harry'ego, potem z powrotem na swojego Mistrza Eliksirów._

_- Chcę, żebyś użył własnej krwi, Severusie._

_Snape wlepił w niego wzrok._

_- Słyszał pan, co powiedziałem? Eliksir nie..._

_- Użyj własnej krwi, Severusie - powtórzył miękko dyrektor._

_Snape wykonał rozkaz Dumbledore'a, zastanawiając się, co, na Merlina, było nie w porządku z drugim mężczyzną. To w niczym nie mogło pomóc jego cudownemu chłopcu; dyrektor marnował ograniczony czas, jaki im pozostał, zanim nadejdzie nieunikniona śmierć od trucizny. Snape nie potrafił pojąć logiki Dumbledore'a._

_Nie był jednak przyzwyczajony do ignorowania jego rozkazów - nawet jeśli dyrektor działał w stanie skrajnej negacji - dlatego uważnie naciął swoją rękę i obserwował, jak krew kapie do kociołka. Odstąpił do tyłu, kiedy starszy czarodziej ostrożnie napełnił fiolkę, po czym wlał eliksir, równie bezużyteczny, jak placebo, do gardła umierającego chłopaka..._

_I nagle ciało Pottera znieruchomiało, ostry, chrapliwy oddech uspokoił się. Spokój rozluźnił jego rysy, kolory wróciły na bladą twarz. Dumbledore przekazał pustą fiolkę w zdrętwiałe ręce Snape'a, zanim wrócił do Harry'ego. Snape ze swojego miejsca widział, że ból chłopaka zelżał, że eliksir zadziałał, i Potter zapadł w naturalny, łagodny sen._

_To było niemożliwe..._

_Postarzała dłoń Dumbledore'a musnęła spocone czoło Harry'ego, odgarniając kosmyk mokrych włosów, ociągając się przy bliźnie. Po dłuższej chwili dyrektor spojrzał w górę._

_Snape stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu, przyglądając mu się._

_- Przestań, Severusie. Z twoim bystrym umysłem na pewno rozumiesz, dlaczego to zadziałało?_

_Snape patrzył na Dumbledore'a, potem na chłopca. Nie, nie rozumiał. Mógłby się domyśleć... ale nie, to było niemożliwe._

_Dziwnie smutny wzrok dyrektora nadal był w nim utkwiony._

_- Spójrz na mnie, Severusie._

_Snape wiedział, że musi wykonywać rozkazy Dumbledore'a. Spojrzał na niego. Prosto w te bolejące, niebieskie oczy._

_Ledwie usłyszał szept dyrektora:_

_- Obliviate._

*******

Snape patrzył przed siebie z niedowierzaniem, podczas gdy wywar uzdrawiający pamięć powoli się uwalniał. Przypomniał sobie głos Dumbledore'a, każący mu wrócić do wcześniejszych zajęć. I niepewny powrót do swoich komnat, nadal pod działaniem zaklęcia dyrektora. Spojrzał znad sprawdzianów, zadziwiony, gdzie się podziała noc, zastanawiając się, czy smarkacze napisały tak nudne eseje, że zasnął przy nich na kilka godzin.

Wstał chwiejnie i zatoczył się. Dumbledore go zobliwiatował. Dumbledore go zobliwiatował, do cholery!

I zamarł.

Krew. Wyleczył Pottera. To konkretne antidotum - tylko najbliższa rodzina była odpowiednia jako składnik biologiczny. W rzadkich przypadkach wujostwo lub kuzynostwo, ale wyjątkowo rzadko. On musiałby być...

Snape wlepiał wzrok w jeden ze słoików, jakby chciał wywołać wybuch. Jedyna możliwość...

Niemożliwe. Po prostu niemożliwe.

"Ach, ależ możliwe" - przypomniał mu głosik; myślami wrócił do tej nocy, do tych zielonych oczu i ciepłej, słonej skóry...

Och, nie... Och, nie, proszę.

I wtedy Snape już wiedział, że jest ojcem Harry'ego Pottera.

**KONIEC  
rozdziału pierwszego**


	2. Słabe punkty

_**oryginał:**__ In Blood Only_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Pamiętał dzień, kiedy pojawiła się w jego drzwiach. Nie wymienili słów miłości. Nigdy się nie pocałowali. Nadal nie wiedział, czy zrobiła to z litości, czy naprawdę była w każdym calu dziwką, jak cały czas nazywał ją w duchu.

_Zwracając nabiegłe krwią oczy o barwie zwiędłej zieleni na jego, wycierając cieknący nos pogniecioną chusteczką, poinformowała Smarkerusa, że ona kocha Pottera, więc on nie może się po niej niczego spodziewać. Po prostu nie mogła uwierzyć swojemu ubóstwianemu Jamesowi: ledwie opuścili Hogwart, a on już zadawał się z inną kobietą. Coś z nią było nie tak, że nie mogła go zatrzymać przy sobie? Uganiał się za nią latami - jak mógł stracić zainteresowanie, kiedy tylko zgodziła się za niego wyjść?  
_

_Jakże to było żałosne i odrażające. Wszystko w Smarkerusie wzbraniało się przed nią, dopóki nie wcisnęła swoich gorących piersi w jego dłonie. Potem rozszerzyła jego nogi i potarła jego męskość przez spodnie - wtedy poczuł, jak rozgrzana do czerwoności mgła opanowuje jego umysł.  
_

_To był jego pierwszy raz. Tłustowłosy i wychudzony, ze zbyt dużym nosem i paskudnym zachowaniem, nie radził sobie za dobrze, o czym ona wiedziała. Widział to w złośliwym wykrzywieniu jej ust, w chłodzie zielonych oczu, nawet kiedy jęczała, przykładając usta do jego skóry, kiedy zwilgotniała dzięki jego pieszczotom.  
_

_Wtedy ją posiadł, brutalnie, gwałtownie. Bez choćby jednego pocałunku. Po wszystkim oboje byli mokrzy, lepcy, a ona wyglądała, jakby miała mdłości.  
_

_Rozkazał szyderczo, że ma się ubierać i spadać. Rzucił jej "szlamą" w twarz. Był już wtedy Śmierciożercą. Sądził, że o tym ona też wie. Ubierając się, nie patrzyła mu w oczy. Ramiona miała sztywne, kiedy zapinała szatę.  
_

_To prawda, że obserwował ją z daleka na długo przed tym dniem, pełen odrazy dla swojego dziwnego zauroczenia szlamą, czujący wstręt za każdym razem, kiedy James Potter obejmował ją w talii zaborczą ręką; jakże obrzydliwa była, pozwalając obśliniać się podobnym do Pottera, z tą całą szlamowatą krwią w żyłach. A jednak zawsze ją obserwował. I ona w jakiś sposób wiedziała o tym. Jakoś odgadła. Odszukała go tamtej nocy, kiedy desperacko pragnęła zranić Pottera, zranić siebie. I wyświadczył jej przysługę, jak przystało na żałosne, pochlipujące stworzenie, za które zawsze uważali go Potter z Blackiem.  
_

_Jakże pragnął wyrzucić ją z pokoju, śmiejąc się szyderczo. Mógłby z niej szydzić i gardzić nią do końca swego życia, gdyby to zrobił. Pozostałby czysty. Ale był słaby i oddał jej przewagę. Zerżnął ją, a następnego dnia ona wróciła przytulać się do Pottera i ślubowali sobie nieśmiertelną miłość w odrażająco radosnej powodzi łez.  
_

_Ilekroć widział ją później, w jakiś niejasny sposób czuł się wykorzystany i skalany. Trudno było stawiać czoło Czarnemu Panu i nie pamiętać, jak paznokcie szlamy wbijały się w jego plecy, jej ciepłe ciało przywierało do niego, jej oczy...  
_

_Żałował tego wtedy i żałował teraz.  
_

_A jednak czuł dziwne ukłucie... czegoś, kiedy kilka miesięcy później usłyszał, że została Lily Potter. Poczuł jakiś gorzki smak w ustach, kiedy dowiedział się o jej zdrowym maleńkim synu... Kolejny pieprzony Potter. A kiedy zginęła za tego bachora, zarżnięta razem z jej drogim Jamesem, żeby ocalić jej bezwartościowy pomiot, coś w Severusie zamarzło i znieruchomiało, i pozostało takie na tyle długo, że zapomniał, że kiedykolwiek było inaczej._

Zdawał sobie sprawę z poczucia zdrady i wcale niemałej zgrozy. Bo Potter, ten diabelski pomiot, był jego synem, a Dumbledore najwyraźniej o tym wiedział. Więcej, dyrektor usilnie to przed nim ukrywał. Chłopak w każdym calu wyglądał jak Potter; musiała być na niego nałożona jakaś potężna iluzja - Severus wiedział, że "Nos Snape'ów" był niemożliwy do uniknięcia. Czy to sam Dumbledore rzucił czar maskujący, czy zrobiła to Lily? Czy tożsamość Pott... Harry'ego została ukryta na żądanie dyrektora, czy Lily Potter?

I nie, Snape nie chciał impertynenckiego bachora dla siebie, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nie mieli prawa ukrywać tego przed nim! Zwłaszcza nie po tym, jak matka chłopaka zmarła.

Czuł się urażony, że Dumbledore wyraźnie uważał, że chłopcu będzie lepiej jako sierocie, niż jego synowi. Ufał Dumbledore'owi. Ze wszystkich możliwych zdrad, ta była najgorsza. Przysiągł lojalność sprawie Dumbledore'a, dla niego sprzeniewierzył się swojemu życiu i wszystkiemu, czemu był wierny. A ten człowiek, słodki Merlinie, okłamał go i zobliviatował!

Zaklęcia nigdy nie były mocną stroną Snape'a, więc zajęło mu sporo czasu wyszukanie odpowiednio nieprzenikalnego czaru, żeby ukryć przed przyszłymi próbami wymazania świeżo odzyskane wspomnienie. Siedział w bibliotece kilka godzin, zanim znalazł właściwe zaklęcie; gniewne myśli szalały mu po głowie, kiedy planował, jak najlepiej stawić czoło Dumbledore'owi. Samemu Potterowi nie poświęcił wiele namysłu; genetyczna tożsamość chłopaka była mało ważna w obliczu straszliwego faktu, że dyrektor go zdradził. Powinien wrócić do Czarnego Pana, tylko po to, żeby pokazać temu człowiekowi...

Snape powstrzymał rozmyślania, zanim zaszły za daleko.

O stanie jego umysłu znakomicie świadczyło, że świadomie opuścił popołudniowe Eliksiry, aby szukać tego zaklęcia. Snape był zadowolony z siebie, wiedząc, że szczeniaki prawdopodobnie czekały na jego pojawienie się przez większą część lekcji, równie przerażone, jak zwykle. Cóż, niech czekają. Wiedział, że Dumbledore wezwie go później do swojego gabinetu, i zamierzał pokazać temu człowiekowi, że się z tego nie wywinie. Oczywiście w zależności od tego, jak bardzo zatroskany był Albus, mógł on nawet pójść do komnat Snape'a, co też byłoby w porządku; doceniłby możliwość stawienia czoła dyrektorowi na własnym gruncie.

I, jak się spodziewał, dyrektor pojawił się w jego komnatach tej samej nocy, patrząc na niego smutnymi, zmartwionymi oczyma. "Zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy mnie zobliviatowałeś" - pomyślał Snape ze złością.

Dyrektor był jedną z nielicznych osób, które potrafiły odczytywać jego wyraz twarzy. Snape był zdenerwowany i wściekły, a Dumbledore niezwłocznie od tego zaczął rozmowę.

- Jak się czujesz, Severusie?

Snape wlepiał w niego wzrok dłuższą chwilę, po czym skinieniem różdżki wskazał myślodsiewnię, spoczywającą na biurku.

- Możliwe, że chciałby pan to zobaczyć, dyrektorze. - W jego zduszonym głosie brzmiało napięcie.

Dumbledore wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę, starając się zorientować, co się dzieje w głowie Snape'a, po czym wdzięcznie przytaknął. Snape obserwował zimno, jak mężczyzna popchnął myślodsiewnię i pochylił się nad nią; włożył tam kopię wspomnienia, nie oryginał, bo nie ufał Dumbledore'owi ani trochę.

Kiedy dyrektor podniósł się znad myślodsiewni, jego twarz nie zdradzała uczuć.

- A więc wiesz. Zakładam, że masz wiele pytań.

- Kiedy dokładnie zamierzałeś mi o tym powiedzieć, Albusie? - Głos Snape'a był niezwykle zimny, nawet w jego własnych uszach; gniew i poczucie zdrady wyraziły się w tonie ciepłem przypominającym płynny lód.

Oczy Dumbledore'a były czujne i bardzo nieufne, kiedy obserwowały jeżącego się przed nim Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus Snape, choć nie był czarodziejem kalibru Dumbledore'a, nadal pozostawał niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, dobrze obeznanym z czarną magią. A był zapewne wystarczająco rozgniewany, żeby wykorzystać tę długo marnotrawioną wiedzę przeciwko staremu dyrektorowi.

- Mówiąc zupełnie szczerze, Severusie - powiedział pojednawczo Dumbledore, nadal obserwując go ostrożnie - nigdy nie planowałem tobie powiedzieć.

Coś niebezpiecznego rozbłysło w oczach Snape'a, jednak lata samokontroli zdołały to zatrzymać za bladą, ściągniętą twarzą. Zwodniczo łagodnym tonem zapytał:

- A dlaczego postanowiłeś pozbawić mnie tej wiedzy?

Po czym syknął niskim głosem, który ujawniał żądlące poczucie zdrady:

- Co dawało ci prawo, żeby to przede mną ukrywać?

- To była decyzja Lily - powiedział Dumbledore, pomijając milczeniem furię rozmówcy. - A ja ją poparłem. Nie chciała niszczyć swojego małżeństwa i nie sądziła, żebyś był gotów przyjąć odpowiedzialność za wychowanie dziecka. Zgodziłem się z nią. - Kiedy szczęka Snape'a zacisnęła się mocniej, niż wydawało się to możliwe, Dumbledore dodał: - Nadal wierzę, że dokonaliśmy właściwego wyboru.

Snape patrzył na niego, jakby nagle odkrył zamaskowanego wroga.

Przez zaciśnięte zęby warknął:

- Nie miałeś prawa podjąć takiej decyzji. Ani ona. Pot... ten chłopak jest tak samo moim synem, jak jej, a ona zrzekła się go, kiedy rzuciła się przed klątwę zabijającą!

Dumbledore z powagą potrząsnął głową, ani na chwilę nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego z młodszym mężczyzną.

- Prawdziwy rodzic raczej doceniłby poświęcenie Lily, a nie gardził nią za to. - Podszedł powoli, unikając gwałtownych ruchów, które mogłyby wyzwolić wybuch w już i tak podminowanym człowieku. - Zginęła, żeby chronić dziecko. Nie potrafiłeś tego zrozumieć wtedy i nie sądzę, żebyś potrafił teraz. Jesteś na mnie zły tylko dlatego, że zabrałem ci coś, co uważasz za prawowicie twoje; nigdy nie kochałbyś tego dziecka ani nie cenił go jako syna. - Wpatrywał się w Snape'a surowo. - I gardziłbyś nim przez te wszystkie lata za krew matki, tak jak nim pogardzałeś za ojca.

- James Potter nigdy nie był jego ojcem - warknął Snape.

- Ty również nie.

- I to tobie powinienem za to podziękować - stwierdził Snape gorzko.

Tym razem Dumbledore wlepił wzrok w niego.

- Z pewnością nie chcesz tego chłopca.

- Oczywiście, że nie! - ryknął Snape. - Ale chciałbym mieć wybór! Odebrałeś mi tę możliwość, zobliviatowałeś mnie!

Dumbledore westchnął.

- Severusie, wtedy obawiałem się tego samego, co teraz.

- A czego się obawiałeś? - zapytał nisko i niebezpiecznie. - Poza tym, że jestem nieprzygotowany do przyjęcia odpowiedzialności za wychowanie dziecka.

Dumbledore patrzył na niego spokojnie, nie dając się wyprowadzić z równowagi.

- Nie chciałem i nie chcę, żebyś używał Harry'ego jako jakiegoś rodzaju zemsty na Jamesie Potterze. Dla Harry'ego i dla Jamesa oni są ojcem i synem. Gdyby on wciąż żył, nie mam wątpliwości, że zabrałbyś Harry'ego od Jamesa z czystej złośliwości. A skoro on jest martwy, to myślę, że chcesz Harry'ego, żeby szargać jego pamięcią.

- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że ma pan o mnie tak kiepskie zdanie, dyrektorze - powiedział Snape zimno. Słowa Dumbledore'a nie powinny były go zranić. Naprawdę, nie powinny były.

- Severusie - Dumbledore wyglądał, jakby chciał wyciągnąć do niego rękę, ale lodowate spojrzenie Snape'a odradziło mu to - wierzę, że jesteś dobrym, odważnym człowiekiem; przeżyłeś i przetrwałeś najgorsze, co życie może ofiarować. Jesteś jednym z najważniejszych wrogów Voldemorta. - Przerwał, jakby rozważał słowa wyjątkowo ostrożnie. - Ale uważam, że James Potter był i pozostał twoim słabym punktem. Nie ufam twojemu obiektywizmowi w tym względzie. A twoja opinia o Harrym zawsze była... mniej niż pozytywna. Wobec tego... - Wykonał drobny ruch różdżką.

- Nie śmiej nawet próbować zobliviatować mnie znowu - wysyczał Snape, z furią mrużąc oczy. - Rzuciłem nieprzenikalny czar. Nie uda ci się. I możesz się nie przejmować: nigdy ci nie wybaczę.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

- Skoro tak mówisz... mam gdzie indziej sprawy do załatwienia. - Przerwał, szukając czegoś w twarzy Snape'a. - Mam nadzieję, że poinformujesz mnie, kiedy będziesz zamierzał coś w tym kierunku zrobić?

- Mam nadzieję, że ty poinformujesz mnie, jeśli znajdą się inne, wstrząsające tajemnice, które ukrywasz - zripostował Snape. - Może mam jeszcze jakichś synów? Córki? Siostrę gdzieś tam? Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym był gotów do przyjęcia odpowiedzialności za nich.

Dumbledore wyglądał na naprawdę zasmuconego, kiedy podchodził do drzwi.

- Bardzo mi przykro, że musiałem to zrobić, Severusie - powiedział łagodnie. - Ale to wydawało mi się najlepszych wyjściem. Błąd starego człowieka...

- Nie próbuj się usprawiedliwiać - syknął Snape. - Po prostu się wynoś!

Ze smutnym skinieniem głową Dumbledore wyszedł.

**KONIEC  
rozdziału drugiego**


	3. Niefortunna więż genetyczna

_**oryginał:**__ In Blood Only_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Harry poczuł swędzenie na karku; podniósł głowę i napotkał spojrzenie Snape'a. Znowu.

Nawet jak na Snape'a poziom pogardy i niechęci w jego spojrzeniu był porażający. Harry wrócił spojrzeniem do własnego talerza, cały szczęśliwy, że Z na SUMach z eliksirów uchroniło go przed kolejnym rokiem tych zajęć. Już nie będzie musiał zmagać się z mściwymi komentarzami na lekcjach ani tracić punktów, dopóki klepsydra Gryffindoru nie wykrwawi się na śmierć.

Co prawda nie zostanie też Aurorem, ale kiedy dowiedział się o przepowiedni przestało to mieć dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Dokoła niego uczniowie rozmawiali i śmiali się. Neville zwierzał się Hermionie, a Ron kłócił z Seamusem o Armaty z Chudley. Harry siedział cicho, jak miał to ostatnio w zwyczaju, zadowolony, że może zatopić się w myślach i nie zmuszać do mówienia. Wyrwany z zadumy kolejnym złośliwym spojrzeniem Mistrza Eliksirów, znalazł sobie zajęcie, polegające na dłubaniu widelcem w zapiekance. Znajome twarze pojawiały się i znikały: Umbridge, Snape, Voldemort, Dumbledore, ojciec. Oczyma duszy znowu zobaczył, jak James Potter rzuca klątwy na młodego Snape'a. Kolejny raz dziabnął zapiekankę. A może widział własną twarz? Byli tak bardzo podobni...

Ron w końcu na niego spojrzał i zmarszczył brwi.

- Fakt, skórka jest trochę przesuszona - powiedział stłumionym głosem, z ustami pełnymi zapiekanki - ale nie musisz od razu biedactwa zabijać.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado i, nagle oprzytomniały, odłożył widelec obok talerza.

- Snape się na ciebie gapi - zauważył poirytowany Ron, wyręczając Harry'ego w groźnym przyglądaniu się profesorowi. - Co on ma znowu za problem? Słyszałem, że odpuścił sobie wszystkie wczorajsze lekcje. Szkoda, że nie miał na to ochoty, kiedy my się u niego uczyliśmy, co?

Siedząca po drugiej stronie stołu, Hermiona nadstawiła uszu i rzuciła okiem na stół nauczycieli, żeby zobaczyć, o czym mówią przyjaciele. Zaraz potem zmartwiona spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- Zrobiłeś coś? On naprawdę się tobie przygląda. - Jej głos był pełen dezaprobaty.

- Nie - odpowiedział uczciwie. Poczuł się bardzo nieswojo, teraz, kiedy patrzyli się na niego Hermiona, Ron i Neville. I Snape. Co niby miał zrobić? Cały wolny czas spędzał w dormitorium. Wszystkie stopnie miał pozytywne, choć raczej mierne. Nie grał w quidditcha, nie wdawał się w bójki ze Ślizgonami. _Ani razu_ nie złamał w tym roku regulaminu szkoły, jakkolwiek dziwne mogłoby się to wydawać. Snape nie miał powodu o cokolwiek go oskarżać, nie _w tej chwili_. Nawet nie mieli okazji się widywać!

Świetnie, teraz jeszcze Seamus i Dean patrzyli w jego stronę. I paru Krukonów, z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu... No, ale oni mogli się gapić na kogoś za nim. Swędziała go skóra; nieprzyjemnie się czuł z tymi wszystkimi spojrzeniami, skierowanymi na niego. Dawno powinien się do tego przyzwyczaić - już sama Ceremonia Przydziału była koszmarem, kiedy wszystkie pierwszaki "ochały" i "achały" na dźwięk jego nazwiska - ale przecież w czasie ostatnich dwóch miesięcy robił wszystko, by nie rzucać się w oczy. Lubił sądzić, że poczynił w tym pewne postępy.

Po tym, jak stracił Syriusza, nauczyciele zachowywali się wobec niego bardzo taktownie. Kiedy stało się oczywiste, że nie ma ochoty odzywać się w czasie lekcji, przestali go pytać. Bez Snape'a, czyniącego z eliksirów piekło na ziemi, nie miał właściwie żadnej nemezis, która by go sobie wybrała i koncentrowała się na nim. Nie był jeszcze w Hogsmeade, nie wziął też udziału w kwalifikacjach do quidditcha. Większość wolnego czasu spędzał w bibliotece i dormitorium. Publiczne pojawianie się zminimalizował, jak tylko mógł. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić do braku zainteresowania. A teraz te wszystkie spojrzenia! Miał ochotę wyślizgnąć się ze skóry.

- Popatrz, popatrz, kto by się spodziewał... - W głosie Rona słychać było zadowolenie.

Harry wbrew własnej woli podążył za jego wzrokiem. Patrzył na Snape'a, akurat pogrążonego w cichej, gwałtownej dyskusji z Dumbledore'em. Młodszy czarodziej miał minę jakby posmakował cytryny. Starszy wyglądał na zmartwionego, a jednocześnie surowego i nawet trochę rozgniewanego.

- Nie sądzisz, że podpadł Dumbledore'owi? - ożywił się Ron.

Harry przyglądał się roztrzęsionemu dyrektorowi i zastanawiał, jaki mógł być temat rozmowy, która wyprowadziła starszego czarodzieja z równowagi. "Czy ma to coś wspólnego ze Śmierciożercami? Z Voldemortem?" - rozmyślał tępo, sięgając po sok z dyni. Z zatroskanej miny Hermiony wynikało, że dziwnie nerwowa wymiana zdań między dyrektorem a mistrzem eliksirów powinna być powodem do zmartwień, ale jakoś nie potrafił się tym przejąć. Pojął lekcję z zeszłego roku, nauczył się nie wtrącać w nieswoje sprawy. Przez niego wszystko się pieprzyło i więcej ludzi cierpiało.

Zawsze tak było.

Snape gwałtownie wstał od stołu i przez chwilę górował nad nim niczym czarna wieża na horyzoncie. Wieża z wykrzywionymi w warknięciu ustami i twarzą wyrażającą ostry sprzeciw. Dumbledore pokręcił głową. Mistrz eliksirów zignorował go i pomaszerował dokoła stołu, podczas gdy dyrektor patrzył na niego ze smutkiem.

A potem Dumbledore przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego.

Harry zadrżał pod kolejnym spojrzeniem. Rozejrzał się pośpiesznie, chcąc jak najszybciej uciec spod presji otaczających go osób. Zanim jeszcze zdążył ułożyć porządny plan ewakuacji, wysoka figura w czarnych, powiewających szatach zaczęła sunąć wzdłuż stołu Gryfonów. Słyszał stłumione okrzyki zaskoczenia i przerażenia, kiedy Snape pikował na uczniów niczym ogromny nietoperz. Co do Harry'ego, to poderwał się na nogi, żeby czym prędzej zwiać. Nie zdążył - nauczyciel chwycił go za ramię i zatrzymał.

- Chwileczkę, Potter - powiedział zimnym, rozkazującym tonem.

Harry zamarł, nagle mając problemy z oddychaniem. Nadal trzymał do połowy pełny puchar z sokiem z dyni; jego dłoń zacisnęła się wokół naczynia, jakby był to świstoklik, mogący uwolnić go od tego mężczyzny.

- Chodź - powiedział Snape krótko.

Wyprowadził powłóczącego nogami Harry'ego z Wielkiej Sali i pociągnął go za sobą niekończącymi się korytarzami w dół, do jednego z pustych lochów. Rzucił chłopca na pierwsze wolne krzesło i pochylił się nad nim. Patrząc w zimne, czarne oczy, Harry usłyszał, jak profesor mamroce zaklęcie wyciszające. Kiedy profesor pogardliwym spojrzeniem zmierzył jego opuszczoną rękę, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że targał ze sobą kielich z sokiem przez całą drogę z jadalni. Ostentacyjnie pociągnął spory łyk.

Snape skrzywił usta.

- Tutaj możemy porozmawiać swobodnie. A kiedy mówię _my_, mam na myśli, że to _ja_ będę mówił, a ty, chociaż raz w życiu, masz siedzieć cicho i słuchać. - Odsunął się nieco, by obrzucić Harry'ego badawczym spojrzeniem, przesuwając palcem po cienkich wargach. - To, co powiem, nie może opuścić ścian tej komnaty. Będę się streszczał, bo nie mam ochoty spędzać w twoim towarzystwie więcej czasu, niż to konieczne. Czuję się całkiem szczęśliwy, nie musząc cię znosić na moich lekcjach, i ta rozmowa niczego nie zmieni.

Harry pociągnął długi łyk z pucharu, żeby pokazać, że wcale się nie przejął.

- Jasne. Dawaj pan.

Snape patrzył na niego z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach.

- Potter... Uprawiałem seks z twoją matką szesnaście lat temu. Jesteś owocem naszego zbliżenia. Prościej rzecz ujmując: jesteś moim synem.

Harry zakrztusił się sokiem i zaczął kaszleć.

- Ja też nie jestem zachwycony - stwierdził profesor sucho.

Harry nadal się dławił; Snape wstał i mocno uderzył chłopca w plecy. Wykaszlany płyn ozdobił podłogę lochu mokrą plamą.

- Cudownie to zademonstrowałeś - powiedział zimno, patrząc pogardliwie na nieporządek, zanim wymruczał czar czyszczący. - Nie ma wątpliwości, że wdzięk odziedziczyłeś po matce.

Uwolniony od kaszlu Harry po prostu gapił się na profesora, otwierając i zamykając usta jak ryba wyjęta z wody.

- No? - dopomniał się elokwentnie Snape. - Nie masz nic do powiedzenia? Twój wyraz twarzy jest wyjątkowo bezmyślny, nawet jak na ciebie.

- To jakiś żart? - wyrzęził Harry.

Snape przewrócił oczami.

- Oczywiście, Potter. Bo przecież nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, niż opowiadać niedorzeczne dowcipy zuchwałym bachorom.

Harry gapił się na niego z przerażeniem.

- Nie wierzę panu. Dumbledore chce...

Snape uciszył go gestem, zamierzając jak najszybciej zakończyć tę wymianę zdań.

- Dyrektor utrzymywałby powiązania między nami w tajemnicy do końca twoich dni. Postanowiłem uświadomić cię teraz, żebyś pechowo nie odkrył tej niefortunnej więzi genetycznej w przyszłości i nie zamierzał mnie wtedy poszukiwać. Ewentualnych kontaktów nie zamierzam tolerować... No, chyba że potrzebowałbyś na przykład nerkę, którą mógłbym zechcieć ci dać, oczywiście zakładając, że między nami jest zgodność tkankowa.

- Nerkę? - powtórzył Harry tępo.

- Albo krew, której wymagałeś dwa miesiące temu, żeby zwalczyć truciznę - kontynuował profesor. Harry gapił się na niego bezmyślnie. Snape westchnął. - Najwyraźniej tego nie pamiętasz.

- W tym roku szkolnym przebywałem w skrzydle szpitalnym tylko gdy przechodziłem ciężką grypę - powiedział chłopiec ostrożnie. Jednocześnie zastanawiał się, czy nie był w skrzydle szpitalnym w tej właśnie chwili, cierpiąc na jakąś okropna odmianę halucynacji.

- Rusz głową, Potter! Kiedy ostatnio objawem grypy były u ciebie konwulsje i krwotoki z jelit? Każdy dureń wiedziałby, że został otruty!

O Boże... Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że leży w skrzydle szpitalnym. To jakiś koszmar!

***

Snape zaczął się zastanawiać, czy trochę się nie pospieszył. Nie był impulsywnym człowiekiem; spędził bezsenną noc, rozważając przyszłe poczynania. Im więcej czasu mijało, tym więcej czuł gniewu, zarówno do dyrektora, jak świętej pamięci Lily Potter i, co dość dziwne, świętej pamięci Jamesa Pottera.

To _on sam _był mężczyzną, który zapłodnił żonę drugiego, więc przypuszczał, że w tym przypadku jego wściekłość na Jamesa Pottera była kompletnie pozbawiona sensu. Nie powstrzymało go to jednak od zgrzytania zębami na samą myśl o byłym oprawcy, który pewnie teraz wyśmiewał się z niego gdzieś zza grobu. Och, jak marzył, aby James wciąż żył i mógł to zobaczyć! Jak marzył, aby móc rzucić mu w twarz, że wychowywał syna Severusa Snape'a. Gorąco pragnął pozbawić go satysfakcji, którą niewątpliwie czuł, oddając życie za ukochanego syna, który wcale nie był jego synem. Gdyby tylko mógł pozbawić Gryfona owej chwili chwały, byłby szczęśliwym człowiekiem.

Niestety, rzeczywistość była zupełnie inna. Został zdradzony przez dyrektora, jego życiowe plany pokrzyżowała kobieta, którą kochał przez trzynaście minut potrzebnych do osiągnięcia orgazmu, a godność zdeptało społeczeństwo, uważające za bohatera syna Pottera, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości to bękart Snape'a zatrzymał Czarnego Pana.

W czasie lunchu następnego dnia prawie osuwał się pod stół z wyczerpania, przyglądając się chłopcu siedzącemu na drugim końcu Wielkiej Sali. Stworzenie z twarzą Jamesa Pottera rzucało mu przelotne spojrzenia. Cóż za pełna nienawiści twarz. Po prostu nie znosił tego dzieciaka. Jakim cudem mógł to być jego syn? Najzwyczajniej w świecie fakt ten nie mieścił mu się w głowie.

- Severusie, chciałbym, żebyś tego nie robił. - Dumbledore wślizgnął się na miejsce obok.

Snape najeżył się, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

- Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że możesz mi rozkazywać, dyrektorze. Twoje zdanie w tej sprawie nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Starszy czarodziej westchnął ciężko.

- To nie był rozkaz, tylko prośba - stwierdził tym swoim irytująco łagodnym tonem. - On czuje się nieswojo, kiedy mu się tak przyglądasz. Inni też zaczęli coś zauważać.

- Do diabła z innymi - warknął Snape, nienawistny wzrok kierując na dyrektora. Ściszył głos. - Z tobą też do diabła. Będę się przyglądał, jak długo będę miał ochotę. To mój syn. Dociera to do ciebie? _Mój syn_. I zrobię, co zechcę!

Twarz Dumbledore'a stwardniała.

- Rozumiem więc, że masz zamiar mu powiedzieć?

No cóż, nie. Nie, nie zamierzał, ale starszy czarodziej wydawał się być temu tak przeciwny, że Snape aż sobie pozwolił na dziwaczny, wywołujący niepokój uśmieszek.

- To moja sprawa, dyrektorze. Mam prawo podjąć działania, jakie tylko sobie wymyślę.

- Nie baw się nim, Severusie - ostrzegł go zimno Dumbledore. - Wystarczająco wiele przeszedł.

Snape przybrał minę pozornej sympatii i odrzekł ociekającym jadem głosem:

- Tak, bycie sierotą z pewnością wystawia na ciężką próbę. Kogo mamy za to winić?

Z twarzy Dumbledore'a przemawiała niecierpliwość.

- Nigdy byś się nim nie zajął, Severusie. _Znam cię_. - Sięgnął po dłoń mistrza eliksirów i złapał ją w stare, sękate szpony. Przez chwilę siłował się z młodszym mężczyzną, próbującym uwolnić rękę. - Byłeś załamany po przeżyciach u boku Voldemorta. Jak mógłbyś wychowywać dziecko? Nie potrafiłeś nawet zadbać o siebie!

Snape poczuł chwilowy niepokój, przypominając sobie czasy bezpośrednio po upadku Czarnego Pana. Czasy, kiedy cel jego życia wydawał się spełniony, kiedy poczucie winy pożerało go w każdej minucie jawy, podczas gdy wszystkie jego grzechy nawiedzały sny w przerażająco realistycznych koszmarach. Kiedy jedzenie smakowało jakby było zepsute, a oszałamiające eliksiry były jedynym, co pozwalało mu przeżyć kolejny dzień. Był wściekły na dyrektora za przywołanie tych wspomnień jako sprzymierzeńców. "Jak on śmiał! Wiecznie mataczący stary dziad!"

Wyszarpnął dłoń z uścisku starszego mężczyzny; fala niechęci i gniewu postawiła go na nogi. "Mój syn. Mój, ty gnoju." - Wściekał się na dyrektora w zaciszu swego umysłu. "To powinien był być _mój_ wybór. I, na Merlina, pokażę ci, że to nadal _jest_ mój wybór!"

Domyśliwszy się zamiarów Snape'a i zauważywszy, że obaj przyciągają niechcianą uwagę, Dumbledore tylko pokręcił głową, bez słów błagając młodszego czarodzieja, by usiadł. Mistrz eliksirów obrzucił dyrektora ostatnim wyzywającym spojrzeniem, po czym odwrócił się. Decyzja należała do niego. Stary nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Należała do niego, jak zawsze powinna była należeć.

Teraz jednak - kiedy ogłuszony Potter siedział naprzeciwko, roztrząsając fakt, że to nie grypa spowodowała konwulsje, na które cierpiał parę miesięcy wcześniej - Snape nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. Aby przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją, uznał Pottera za syna; tylko w sensie biologicznym, jedynie poprzez krew, ale mimo to - za syna. Był taki zadowolony, że się go pozbył, a teraz związał się z nim na całe życie.

Spanikował, kiedy uzmysłowił sobie, że chłopiec mógłby rzucić mu się w ramiona, płacząc, jak bardzo jest szczęśliwy, bo wreszcie ma ojca. Wyobraził sobie konieczność odczepienia odrażających, małych palców od swoich ramion i wyrzucenia z komnaty mażącej się wersji Jamesa Pottera.

Lecz Potter go zaskoczył. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na Snape'a, nie ujawniając żadnych uczuć.

- Czy to wszystko, o czym chciał pan rozmawiać?

- Tak, Potter - odparł krótko, zaskoczony reakcją chłopca. Ledwie zdołał sobie przypomnieć, że chyba powinien się szyderczo uśmiechnąć.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym panu wierzył - stwierdził Potter. - Zamierzam o tym pomówić z profesorem Dumbledore'em.

- Rób co chcesz. - Tonem głosu dał do zrozumienia, jak mało go to obchodzi. - Tylko zejdź mi z oczu.

Obrzuciwszy go ostatnim dziwnym spojrzeniem, chłopiec wyszedł.

Severus nie mógł się pozbyć niepokojącego uczucia, że postąpił w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów.

**KONIEC  
rozdziału trzeciego**


	4. Obiektywnie patrząc: obcy

_**oryginał:**__ In Blood Only_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

W przeszłości profesor Snape był dla niego okrutny, ale naprawdę... tym razem przekroczył wszelkie granice. Żeby go tak osaczyć w Wielkiej Sali, naopowiadać niedorzecznych kłamstw, rzucać oszczerstwa na matkę Harry'ego... Znał swoją matkę! Cóż, niezupełnie, ale słyszał wystarczająco wiele na jej temat od innych i widział wspomnienie Snape'a wtedy, w myślodsiewni. Znał swoją matkę wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nigdy nawet nie dotknęłaby tego... tego oślizgłego dupka!

Było jasne, że nauczyciel coś knuł. Może coś dla Voldemorta. Czyżby znowu zmienił strony? Tak, to musiało być to. Albo to, albo był po prostu prawdziwym gnojem i dokładał jeszcze większych starań, żeby znęcać się nad Harrym. Pewnie chciał nadrobić te wszystkie lekcje eliksirów, na których chłopca nie było, wszystkie te szlabany, których nie miał okazji nałożyć... Harry czasami podejrzewał, że słowne traktowanie go jak worek treningowy zaspokajało jakąś mroczną, pokręconą potrzebę czarnego profesorskiego serca. W każdym razie Dumbledore'owi się to nie spodoba; powie Snape'owi kilka ostrych słów.

Harry ucieszył się, kiedy zobaczył dyrektora stojącego na zewnątrz jego gabinetu, rozmawiającego z profesor McGonagall. Tym razem nie będzie musiał recytować długich list słodyczy, aby gargulce go przepuściły; i tak nie był w stanie myśleć teraz o cukierkach. Spędziłby godziny, poszukując hasła i pewnie by go nie znalazł. Miał fart, że Dumbledore był już na zewnątrz.

Dzięki Merlinowi za starego czarodzieja! Po raz pierwszy od sprawy z przepowiednią Harry poczuł, jak wypełnia go ciepłe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Dumbledore nie był niezawodny - już o tym wiedział - ale z pewnością to było coś, w czym mógł pomóc. Jak za starych czasów po prostu odda się pod ochronę dyrektora, a on wszystko naprawi. Powie Snape'owi, żeby zostawił chłopca w spokoju, żeby przestał wymyślać te paskudne kłamstwa.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego. Stojąca przy nim McGonagall też się odwróciła, patrząc w jego stronę pustymi, ponurymi oczami, a jej twarz była bledsza, niż zwykle. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się zapraszająco; ledwie zauważalna zmarszczka na szacie powiedziała Harry'emu, że dyrektor przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą nogę, przygotowując się do zaprowadzenia chłopca do gabinetu. Gryfona uderzyło dziwne uczucie.

Dumbledore wezwał jego opiekuna domu i żadne z nich nie wyglądało na zaskoczone pojawieniem się Harry'ego.

Spodziewali się go.

Poczuł chłód gdzieś w środku. Zatrzymał się, patrząc na dyrektora z niedowierzaniem. Ten coś powiedział... jakieś słowa, które pochłonęła próżnia, zanim mózg Harry'ego zdążył je w pełni przetworzyć. A te oczy... te czujne, niebieskie oczy... Nie mylił się - oni czekali na niego. Co oznaczało...

- Panie Potter? - Ostry głos McGonagall przedostał się przez mgłę, która spowiła jego umysł.

Spojrzał dziko na nią, potem na Dumbledore'a. Mógł się mylić, mógł źle zrozumieć. Może dyrektor niczego nie wiedział. Może chodziło mu o coś zupełnie innego. Mógł mieć wiadomości... Dobre wiadomości! Voldemort zmarł w nocy na atak serca. Czarny Pan wyrzekł się przemocy i chciał się spotkać na herbatce. Tom Riddle porzucił swoich Śmierciożerców, żeby uciec z mugolską stewardessą. Coś, cokolwiek...

Tylko proszę, proszę!, niech to wszechwiedzące spojrzenie nie ma nic wspólnego ze Snape'em.

- Może powinniśmy wejść do gabinetu i porozmawiać, Harry - zasugerował łagodnie dyrektor.

W uszach rozbrzmiewało mu bicie serca. Nie był gotów, żeby to usłyszeć. Dobry Boże, czy oni tego nie widzieli? Za każdym razem, kiedy jego umysł się uspokajał, potrafił myśleć tylko o tych rzeczach. Przepowiedni, Syriuszu, opętującym go Voldemorcie... Przygniatały go, jakby chciały go udusić. Ledwie mógł oddychać w tym stanie. Nie potrzebował kolejnej rzeczy tego rodzaju. Chciał jedynie, aby Dumbledore wyśmiał twierdzenia Snape'a, aby zapewnił Harry'ego, że udzieli nagany Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Nie sądził, że dyrektor już wie...

Odwrócił się i na ślepo poszedł z powrotem. Jak najdalej od okropnego gabinetu, od starego czarodzieja, który miał na twarzy tę łagodną minę, z jaką przyjmował ponure wieści. Czuł, że za chwilę przypomni sobie całą nierealną rozmowę ze Snape'em, więc z nieugiętą determinacją odepchnął ją jak najdalej.

Usłyszał... jak ktoś... woła go po imieniu. Zaczął biec. Zawsze był szybki, nie? Przedarł się między zaskoczonymi twarzami na korytarzu, zdyszany wykrzyczał hasło i zanurkował w wejście do wieży Gryfonów.

Zwolnił, kiedy dotarł do schodów, a zdenerwowanie zaczynało gwałtownie pulsować w skroniach. Miał dziwny szum w uszach i bardzo, ale to bardzo bolała go głowa. Do momentu, kiedy wreszcie wszedł do dormitorium i dotarł do łóżka, miał wrażenie, jakby jego głowa ważyła tysiąc ton. Niezgrabnymi palcami zaciągnął zasłony, żeby z każdej strony otaczały jego prywatną przestrzeń. Potrzebował ciemności, samotności. Zakopał się pod okryciem, po czym wymamrotał zaklęcie, które zablokowało każdy promień popołudniowego światła, jaki mógł się przedrzeć między kotarami.

Smolista czerń. Tak lepiej. Zamknął oczy i uspokoił oddech, udając, że był w zupełnie innym miejscu... Z powrotem w kryjówce, którą nieoczekiwanie znalazł tego lata.

Wizje Voldemorta prześladowały go każdej nocy, przynajmniej na początku. W ciągu paru tygodni wrażenie izolacji, wywołane latem z Dursleyami, koszmar i poczucie winy, związane ze śmiercią Syriusza, oraz nieustanne ataki na jego pogrążony we śnie umysł prawie doprowadziły go do szaleństwa. Ani minuty dłużej nie potrafił znieść stęchłego powietrza w drugiej sypialni Dudleya, ale nie mógł też opuścić domu, jeśli nie chciał czuć na sobie spojrzeń czarodziejów, śledzących każdy jego krok. Schronieniem okazało się miejsce, którego nienawidził z całego serca.

Dziwne, jak zmieniło mu się postrzeganie komórki pod schodami, teraz, kiedy ona była mniejsza, a on większy. Pewnego dnia zachciało mu się wtulić w tę wilgotną, pełną pająków dziurę. Kiedy słyszał kroki Dursleyów na schodach, wypełniało go dziwne poczucie spokoju. Jasne, nie miał szczęśliwego dzieciństwa. Zawsze czuł się taki mały i bezwartościowy. Ale to było w jakiś sposób lepsze od tego, co czuł teraz. Wcześniej nie miał niczego... był niczym. Teraz miał ludzi, których kochał, ludzi, których musiał bronić, oraz spoczywającą w jego słabych rękach przyszłość całego świata. Śmierć Syriusza otworzyła mu oczy na okropne konsekwencje jego decyzji, przepowiednia nie pozwalała mu uciec przed dokonywaniem wyborów, a przerażające opętanie przez Voldemorta w Ministerstwie Magii pokazało mu, jak nędzne i beznadziejne były jego starania. Czarodziejski świat widział w nim wybawcę. Dopiero teraz Harry zorientował się, że nadal był tylko przestraszonym chłopcem, który wszystkie te wcześniejsze lata przeżył w komórce pod schodami.

W komórce nigdy nie nawiedzały go wizje, jakby zaszycie się w najciemniejszym pomieszczeniu odwracało od niego uwagę Voldemorta. Zaczął się tam ukrywać każdej nocy, co złościło Dursleyów, którzy, z jakiegoś powodu, nagle zaczęli nie lubić, kiedy ich siostrzeniec sypiał tam z własnej woli. Jakoś chętniej zmuszali go do tego, gdy był młodszy... Nie miał pojęcia, co się zmieniło, i prawdę mówiąc wcale go to nie obchodziło. To było jedyne miejsce, gdzie mógł wrócić do czasów, kiedy wszystko było prostsze. Jedyne miejsce, w którym mógł uciec od myśli i obaw, kołaczących w jego głowie. Prędzej by się przeklął, niż pozwolił Dursleyom wyrzucić się stamtąd.

O wiele trudniej było znaleźć podobny azyl w Hogwarcie. Tu miał kolegów, osoby, które zwracały na niego uwagę, a jego prywatność chroniły cienkie zasłony, nie ściany. Większość nocy spędzał zmuszając całą wyobraźnię do skupienia się na jednym celu: udawania, że jest z powrotem w swojej komórce, bez jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzialności czy wartości w oczach innych ludzi. Zwykle mu się udawało i mógł odpocząć.

Dzisiaj dołożył wszelkich starań, zaszywając się w czerni, zmuszając umysł do niemyślenia. Mogłoby mu się nawet udać zapomnieć burzliwe wydarzenia tego dnia, gdyby ostre promienie popołudniowego słońca nie wdarły się do jego kryjówki, drąc upragnioną ciemność na strzępy.

- Jest dopiero czwarta, stary, nie mów, że już śpisz!

Harry jęknął i odwrócił się na bok.

- Idź sobie, Ron.

- McGonagall mnie przysłała - kontynuował, ignorując prośbę. - Powiedziała, że sama tu przyjdzie, jeśli do niej nie zejdziesz, a ja naprawdę nie chcę jej tutaj. Nie rób tego Seamusowi i mi. Proszę, Harry?

Obaj Gryfoni przemycili nieprzyzwoite wręcz ilości Ognistej Whisky podczas kilku wizyt w Hogsmeade i byli aż nazbyt świadomi, że opiekunka domu mogłaby to wywąchać.

- Dobra - zgodził się krótko. - Już wstaję.

Po kilku minutach zbiegł po schodach, bezskutecznie próbując spoconymi dłońmi doprowadzić fryzurę do porządku. Czekająca w pokoju wspólnym McGonagall była trochę mniej blada, niż kiedy ją widział poprzednio. Kolejny raz Harry pomodlił się cicho, żeby nie miało to nic wspólnego ze Snape'em. Voldemort otruł się... jadem kiełbasianym. Tak, o to musiało chodzić.

- Panie Potter, może porozmawiamy na osobności? - wymruczała, gestem pokazując, aby poszedł za nią.

Nigdy wcześniej nie był w jej komnatach. Stał tam teraz bez słowa, bojąc się czegokolwiek dotknąć w tym eleganckim wnętrzu, podczas gdy nauczycielka robiła herbatę.

- Tak więc, panie Potter - powiedziała łagodnie, kiedy już podała mu filiżankę i nakłoniła do zajęcia miejsca na sofie - wiem, że musi mieć pan całkiem sporo pytań.

- Na jaki temat? - zapytał tak swobodnie, jak tylko mógł, popijając herbatę.

- Na temat profesora Snape'a. - Zamilkła, a jej oczy błyszczały niepewnie. - Na temat tego, że jest twoim ojcem.

Harry przypadkiem przełknął o wiele większy łyk, niż zamierzał. Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami bólu, kiedy gorący płyn poparzył mu przełyk. Pospiesznie odstawił filiżankę na stół, jakby się spodziewał, że go pogryzie.

- Wiem, że to musi być dla ciebie duży szok...

- Pani w to chyba nie wierzy, co? - przerwał jej chłopiec. - On to tylko zmyślił. Profesor Dumbledore...

- To on mnie poinformował - ucięła McGonagall. - Godzinę temu. Pomyślał, że będziesz potrzebował kogoś, żeby porozmawiać. Kogoś, kto nie jest w to zamieszany.

Harry niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywał się we własne stopy. To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę. Dumbledore też brał udział w tym absurdzie?

- Nie jestem pewna, co dokładnie powiedział ci profesor Snape, Harry - powiedziała łagodnie. - On... Severus nie jest wylewnym człowiekiem. Jest teraz równie zszokowany, jak ty, więc jeśli powiedział coś, co mogło zranić twoje uczucia...

- Och, proszę. Jakby Snape kiedykolwiek się mną przejmował. - Nagle poczuł szalony gniew. - To jakiś kawał. Jakiś chory, pokręcony dowcip!

- Harry...

- Nie chcę tego słuchać! - wrzasnął i wstał, aby uniknąć ręki, którą do niego wyciągnęła. - Nie dotykaj mnie!

- Niech pan się uspokoi, panie Potter! - krzyknęła. - Jest pan bardzo rozzłoszczony, jak widzę. Ale kiedy znajdzie pan czas, żeby to wszystko przemyśleć, dyrektor może wyjaśnić...

- Nie chcę się widzieć z dyrektorem - warknął Harry, patrząc na nią ze złością. Dlaczego tak się przy tym upierała? - Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Nie wiem, co on ma z tym wspólnego!

- Panie Potter - powiedziała stanowczo, wyraźnie tracąc cierpliwość. - Profesor Snape jest pana ojcem. Taka jest sytuacja i żadne pańskie zaprzeczenia tego nie zmienią.

- Jaki ma pani dowód? - zapytał desperacko.

- Słowo dyrektora - odparła McGonagall. - To jedyny dowód, jaki jest mi potrzebny.

- Ale mi to nie wystarczy!

Opiekunka Gryffindoru westchnęła, najwidoczniej zmęczona już tą kłótnią.

- Czy chcesz, aby profesor Snape uwarzył eliksir dziedzictwa, żeby to udowodnić?

- Nie chcę od niego nic - powiedział chłopiec z pasją. Potem spojrzał na nauczycielkę uważnie. - Czemu to pani przyszła? Gdzie jest Dumbledore?

- Profesor Dumbledore, Harry - upomniała go surowo. - Myśli, że uciekłeś, bo jesteś zły na niego. Potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego w tych okolicznościach mógłbyś nie chcieć z nim rozmawiać. Profesor Snape też jest bardzo rozgniewany.

- Czemu? - zapytał tępo.

Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, jakby się zastanawiała, czy nie wyjawiła czegoś, czego nie powinna była.

- Dyrektor to przed wami ukrył. Przed wami oboma.

- Ja... - Harry zastanawiał się, co powinien powiedzieć. Niczego nie wymyślił.

- Niech pan siada, panie Potter.

Odruchowo wykonał polecenie.

- Musi pan zrozumieć... Dyrektor zajmuje się cudzymi sprawami od przeszło stulecia. Zawsze stara się rozwiązywać problemy jak najlepiej, przynajmniej na dłuższą metę. Nie przejął się Dursleyami, bo wiedział, że tylko oni mogą zagwarantować tobie bezpieczeństwo. Nie chciał ukrywać przed tobą tożsamości twojego prawdziwego ojca, ale wiedział, że Severus nie był w stanie wychować dziecka. Jego status prawny, jako byłego Śmierciożercy, był nadal dyskutowany. I w żaden sposób nie mógł zapewnić tobie takie ochrony, jak ci, którzy są spokrewnieni z twoją matką. Albus troszczy się o ciebie, Harry, troszczy się też o Severusa. On ma serce, naprawdę. Nawet jeśli, być może, czasami jego działania są dyskusyjne.

Najpierw gapił się na swoje stopy, potem na dywan, aż wreszcie uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na McGonagall. Nagle zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

- Więc powinien to ukrywać chociaż odrobinę dłużej - powiedział zimno. - Nienawidzę Snape'a. To przez niego nie mam już Syriusza. Wolałbym nie żyć, niż być jego synem.

Twarz nauczycielki stężała.

- Panie Potter...

- A on czuje dokładnie to samo - stwierdził Harry z gorzkim śmiechem, który wyrwał mu się na siłę. - Niech go pani zapyta. Powie pani, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzi. Mi mówi o tym przy każdej okazji. - Cały się trząsł, kiedy wstawał z sofy. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Nigdy więcej.

McGonagall skinęła poważnie.

- Dobrze, panie Potter. Może pan odejść, jeśli pan chce. Ale to niczego nie zmieni.

Och, wcale się z nią nie zgadzał. To nie musiała być prawda. Nie, jeżeli na to nie pozwoli. Snape z pewnością nie będzie na to nalegał.

Harry już na nią nie spojrzał. Po prostu wyszedł.

**KONIEC  
rozdziału czwartego**


	5. Wystarczający dowód

_**oryginał:**__ In Blood Only_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Przez następny tydzień Harry czuł się jak jakaś postać z koszmarnej parodii swojej zwykłej rutyny. Usiłował zachowywać się normalnie: schodził do Wielkiej Sali na posiłki, uczestniczył w lekcjach, odrabiał prace domowe, odwiedzał bibliotekę. Nawet śmiał się i żartował z przyjaciółmi. Oboje zauważyli, że chłopiec jest w znacznie lepszym humorze, ale tylko Hermiona wpadła na pomysł, że może powinna się martwić jego dziwnie wymuszoną pogodą ducha.

Ze swojej strony Harry robił wszystko, aby doprowadzić do tego, co sobie obiecał. Aby zapomnieć. Udawać, że nie dowiedział się właśnie od protekcjonalnego, pogardliwego Snape'a o ich pokrewieństwie. Fakt, iż został poinformowany o tak istotnej, zmieniającej całe jego życie kwestii w trakcie lakonicznej pogawędki z nielubianym profesorem, który spędził tyle samo czasu na obrażaniu Harry'ego, co na przekazywaniu wiadomości, tylko zwiększył jego starania, aby zaprzeczyć autentyczności tej sytuacji.

Dumbledore zachowywał się, jakby chciał porozmawiać z chłopcem. Parę razy patrzyli na siebie z dwóch końców zatłoczonego pomieszczenia i w oczach kiwającego ręką starszego czarodzieja widać było jakiś błysk. Harry go jednak ignorował. Nie mógł znieść myśli o przedyskutowaniu tej sprawy z dyrektorem i potwierdzeniu prawdy. Zresztą stary czarodziej nigdy go do siebie nie wezwał, za co Gryfon był wdzięczny. Przynajmniej Dumbledore chociaż trochę szanował jego potrzebę zdystansowania się.

A Snape...

Czasami widywał go na korytarzach. Kiedy się mijali, można było odnieść wrażenie nagłego spadku temperatury powietrza. Lecz Mistrz Eliksirów nie robił niczego szczególnego, prócz wyginania ust w sarkastycznym uśmieszku. Już nie gapił się na Harry'ego przez całą długość Wielkiej Sali; w ogóle rzadko się tam pojawiał. Gdy zaś już zniżył się do posilania w towarzystwie innych nauczycieli, wstawał i wychodził, kiedy tylko Albus Dumbledore podchodził za blisko stołu. Chłopiec obserwował, jak czarna postać wycofuje się do swoich lochów, cały czas czując na sobie ciężar dyrektorskiego spojrzenia.

W ten sposób spędzał czas, zajmując umysł wszystkim, tylko nie zastanawianiem się nad tą jedną, nie cierpiącą zwłoki kwestią. I właśnie przez te starania, aby nie myśleć o palącym problemie, nie zauważył zamieszania na dziedzińcu.

- Harry, no chodź! - Hermiona krzyknęła mu prosto do ucha, szturchając go niecierpliwie ręką.

- Co? - Podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się.

Podnieceni uczniowie rozmawiali z innymi, opuszczając dziedziniec i podążając w tę samą stronę, gdzie wyraźnie coś się działo. Podążył za nimi wyłącznie z uwagi na nalegania przyjaciółki. Szybko dotarli do celu: w pobliżu chatki Hagrida rozbawiona młodzież otoczyła kołem jedną małą postać i jedną zdecydowanie większą. Hermiona stanęła na palcach, aby zobaczyć cokolwiek ponad morzem głów, dla zachowania równowagi przytrzymując się ramienia przyjaciela.

W centralnym punkcie zbiegowiska stał nauczyciel OPCMu, profesor Meeran. Harry jęknął. Tylko nie kolejny zaimprowizowany pokaz wyjątkowych umiejętności Meerana... Nauczyciel do tej pory zorganizował co najmniej tuzin podobnych przedstawień, a uczniowie z jakiegoś powodu zawsze zbierali się wokół niego i w zachwyceniu obserwowali, jak rzuca śmiesznie proste zaklęcia i uroki w kontrolowanych warunkach.

Meeran pretensjonalnie machał różdżką w kierunku stworzenia, które wyglądało jak skrzyżowanie słonia z... trudno powiedzieć, jakim innym diabelstwem. Na końcu długiego pyska miało to-to ostry, zakrzywiony dziób; szara skóra zwisała z potężnego cielska w sflaczałych fałdach. Przycupnięte na ziemi, drżało przed nauczycielem, patrząc na zaciskający się krąg gapiów wielkimi, smutnymi oczyma.

Harry miał złe przeczucia. Profesor Meeran był przez czarodziejów uważany za kogoś na kształt Merlina, ponieważ kilka lat wcześniej wynalazł parę czarów i klątw. Nie żeby znalazło się wśród nich cokolwiek ważnego... Większość była nowymi wersjami starych zaklęć. Jednak fakt, że nauczyciel potrafił coś takiego, zadziwił pozostałych wykładowców i uczniów. Sam Harry nie widział w tym szczególnego osiągnięcia. W końcu ktoś kiedyś musiał wymyślić oryginalne galaretowate nóżki i Avada Kedavrę.

Widział Hagrida, próbującego przedrzeć się przez tłum, bezsprzecznie martwiącego się swoim drogocennym słonio-czymś. Podekscytowana Hermiona pociągnęła przyjaciela bliżej. Przewrócił oczami i poszedł za nią, zastanawiając się, dlaczego właściwie wydaje się być jedynym uczniem, który nie przejawia totalnego zachwytu Meeranem i jego impulsywnymi pokazami ostatnio wynalezionych klątw.

- Lepiej by było, gdyby pan się uspokoił i odsunął, profesorze Hagrid - powiedział pompatycznie nauczyciel OPCMu, pokazując różdżką, jaki należy zachować dystans. - Nie chciałbym, żeby stała się panu krzywda. I proszę być spokojnym, stworzenie przeżyje.

- Mówiłem, z nim się nie trza zabawiać... - Hagrid wyglądał na zdesperowanego, kiedy machał mięsistą rękę w kierunku dziobatego słonia.

- Chcę tylko zademonstrować działanie zmodyfikowanego Impedimenta... - zaczął Meeran, odwracając nachmurzoną twarz ku pół olbrzymowi. Stracił z oczu stworzenie najwyżej na ułamek sekundy.

Co w zupełności wystarczyło.

Z ogłuszającym skrzekiem ogromny stwór jednym potężnym skokiem pokonał dystans, dzielący go od nauczyciela. Zaskoczony czarodziej uniósł różdżkę. Uczniowie krzyknęli z przerażenia; co odważniejsi rzucili na zwierzę zaklęcia ogłuszające...

Za późno. Szybkie zatrzaśnięcie dzioba wokół pasa Meerana i profesor zwiotczał niedwuznacznie. Stworzenie puściło ofiarę, aby zacząć się nad nią wściekle pastwić. Dopiero wtedy uderzyły w nie pierwsze ogłuszacze. Po kilku trafieniach zwierzę stęknęło głucho i upadło na leżące twarzą w dół ciało nauczyciela.

Hermiona zasłoniła usta dłonią, patrząc ze zgrozą. Harry łagodnie poklepał ją po ramieniu, ofiarując pocieszenie na miarę swoich skromnych zdolności. Czuł się zawstydzony, bo jego pierwszą myślą było niezdrowe spostrzeżenie, że w przyszłym roku nie będzie jedynym, który widzi testrale.

*******

Wykładowcy w końcu zajęli się bałaganem. Najpierw kazali uczniom opuścić błonia. Wciąż osłupiała większość nastolatków zadziwiająco posłusznie powlokła się do dormitoriów, po drodze szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w pustkę. Hermiona też odeszła; widok jednego z ulubionych nauczycieli nabitego jak na rożen zepsuł jej dobry humor. Harry oprzytomniał na tyle, żeby podejść do łkającego olbrzyma i pocieszyć go. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że słonio-coś zostanie przez Ministerstwo skazane na śmierć. A Hagrid był już wystarczająco wściekły na siebie, ponieważ pozwolił Meeranowi wywabić stwora z wybiegu.

W końcu gajowy Hogwartu wycofał się do swojej chatki, bez wątpienia po to, aby upić się do nieprzytomności, więc chłopiec powoli ruszył do wieży Gryfonów. Mijając miejsce wypadku zauważył, że stworzenie zostało zabrane, a Madame Pomfrey właśnie rekonstruowała ciało ofiary, aby można je było lewitować w miarę nienaruszone. Przyglądający się temu ponad jej ramieniem Dumbledore wyglądał na zmartwionego.

Niedaleko Harry'ego Snape z McGonagall obserwowali tę scenę.

Mistrz Eliksirów miał mroczny, niemalże zadowolony z siebie wyraz twarzy. Żołądek chłopca wykonał nieprzyjemne salto; profesor wyglądał, jakby był zadowolony z przebiegu zdarzeń. Wiedział, że Snape był złym dupkiem, ale to już była przesada. Meeran mógł nie być ideałem, ale on przecież dopiero co został zabity. Samozadowolenie nauczyciela było po prostu nie na miejscu.

Gdy podszedł nieco bliżej, usłyszał fragment rozmowy.

- ...zdaje się, że klątwa rzucona na Obronę Przed Ciemnymi Mocami pracuje w tym roku na najwyższym biegu - zauważył zimno Mistrz Eliksirów, kierując słowa do poszarzałej na twarzy McGonagall.

Kobieta spojrzała z dezaprobatą.

- Severusie - upomniała surowo - miej trochę szacunku.

- Nie biorę poprawek na czystą głupotę - stwierdził bez śladu skruchy. - Dureń został ostrzeżony, żeby nie prowokować tego stworzenia.

Harry słyszał kiedyś szaloną pogłoskę, że to Snape we własnej osobie przeklął posadę nauczyciela Obrony Przed Ciemnymi Mocami. W tej chwili był skłonny w to uwierzyć. Zamierzał oddalić się po cichu, ale oboje opiekunowie domów go zauważyli.

- Potter - rozległ się jedwabisty głos Mistrza Eliksirów. - Uczniowie mieli wrócić do dormitoriów. Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów.

McGonagall posłała mu spojrzenie mrożące krew w żyłach.

- Pocieszał Hagrida. - Po czym z wymuszonym uśmiechem zwróciła się do swojego podopiecznego: - Dwadzieścia pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za pomoc udzieloną roztrzęsionej osobie.

Snape patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a następnie odwrócił się z rozgniewaną miną.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i ruszył dalej, nie chcąc mieć do czynienia z żadnym z nich, ale nauczycielka przywołała go z powrotem.

- Panie Potter, skoro już pan tu jest. - Odwróciła się do Mistrza Eliksirów, a chłopiec poczuł, jak ze strachu wszystko w nim tężeje. - Nie chciał pan zapytać o coś profesora Snape'a?

- Nie - odpowiedział stanowczo.

Nauczyciel spojrzał na niego, zaintrygowany tonem głosu.

- A o cóż to chciał zapytać, pani profesor? - spytał z rozdrażnieniem. - Skoro sam jest najwidoczniej niezdolny do wypowiedzenia odpowiednich słów.

Gryfon patrzył na Snape'a ze złością.

- Nie chcę...

- Miał nadzieję, że mógłbyś uwarzyć eliksir dziedzictwa - powiedziała, ignorując chłopca. - Ma pewne kłopoty z zaakceptowaniem ostatnich wydarzeń. Wyraźnie mi oświadczył, że odmawia uznania je za prawdę.

Harry mógłby ją udusić. Spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów powróciło do chłopca, lśniąc niepokojąco.

- Nadal pan insynuuje, że kłamię, panie Potter? - zapytał łagodnym, zwiastującym nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo głosem.

Gryfon bez drżenia spojrzał w czarne oczy. Może to właśnie robił.

- Nie, wcale że nie.

Snape spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej, a Harry przeklął się w duchu za wchodzenie z nim w kontakt wzrokowy. Przecież ten człowiek był legilimentą. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zmarnuję przez to kilka godzin, które mógłbym spożytkować w inny sposób - Mistrz Eliksirów zwrócił się do McGonagall lodowatym tonem.

- Po tym, co mu powiedziałeś, Severusie - odparła stanowczo i jednocześnie nieco ostrzegawczo - jesteś mu to winien. Może dzięki temu obu was olśni.

- Ach, tak. Jak przypuszczam pan również uważa, że jestem panu dłużny, panie Potter?

- Nie! - Wiedząc, że z McGonagall do niczego nie dojdzie, skupił się na Snape'ie. - Naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku. Poradzę sobie bez olśnienia. - Jego niepokój wzrastał. - Naprawdę. Już mnie olśniło. Niczego nie jest mi pan winien.

Wyraz twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów uległ niewielkiej zmianie; usta wykrzywiły się w malutkim uśmieszku, kiedy delektował się niepokojem Harry'ego. Cholera. Powinien był wiedzieć, jak się skończy odwoływanie się do Snape'a.

- Och, skoro tak bardzo pan tego chce, panie Pott... - Okrutny błysk zalśnił w czarnych oczach. - A może powinienem cię nazywać "Harry"? Było nie było, nie ma już żadnych Potterów na tym świecie...

- "Potter" brzmi świetnie - odparł chłopiec zimno.

- Gryffindor traci pięć punktów za niezgadzanie się z nauczycielem... Harry - stwierdził profesor złośliwie, wymawiając ostatnie słowo jakby oznaczało coś wyjątkowo obrzydliwego. Stojąca obok McGonagall zesztywniała i rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie, ale nie ośmieliła się z nim kłócić. - Skoro jesteś nastawiony aż tak entuzjastycznie, to raczej nie powinienem odmawiać twej prośbie.

- Dziękuję, Severusie - powiedziała opiekunka Gryfonów, po czym spojrzała wymownie na swojego podopiecznego...

...który właśnie zastanawiał się, czy najpierw powinien zabić Snape'a, czy ją.

- Taaa, dzięki - wymruczał.

- Wracaj do dormitorium, no już, Potter - rzucił szorstko Mistrz Eliksirów, odwracając się do chłopca plecami. - Chcę cię widzieć jutro w moim biurze, o szóstej rano.

- O szóstej rano?! - zaprotestował Harry.

Profesor posłał mu ostatni krzywy uśmieszek.

- I za każdą minutę spóźnienia będziesz miał jeden nocny szlaban.

*******

Severus Snape nie był typem rannego ptaszka, miał jednak nadzieję, że szczeniak się nie pojawi, co pozwoliłoby mu na ukaranie chłopaka miesięcznym szlabanem z Filchem. Niestety, dokładnie o 5:59 gówniarz wszedł do biura Mistrza Eliksirów, potykając się w progu. Miał zaczerwienione oczy i wyglądał bardziej niechlujnie, niż zwykle.

Profesor z dezaprobatą zmierzył flejtucha wzrokiem. Dzieciak przypominał mu Jamesa Pottera, kiedy ten ostatni miał swoje złe dni... a to wiele znaczyło. Poczuł, jak usta wykrzywiają mu się na myśl o dawnym przekleństwie; musiał otrząsnąć się z paru niechcianych wspomnień, zanim warknął:

- Na co czekasz? Tam masz instrukcje. - Wskazał otwarty podręcznik do eliksirów, leżący na biurku. - Składniki są przygotowane w pokoju obok. - Widząc zaskoczoną minę chłopaka, dodał gniewnie: - Co sobie myślałeś, że to niby ja przygotuję wywar i dam ci możliwość oskarżenia mnie o jego sfałszowanie?

Smarkacz lekko się zgarbił, przeniósł książkę w okolice pobliskiego kociołka i podreptał do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia po ingrediencje. Snape obserwował go, jak przygotowywał podstawę eliksiru, a potem pociął skrzeloziele na nierówne kawałki. Nie odzywał się, dopóki dzieciak nie dodał składnika do mikstury.

- Zacznij od początku, Potter - powiedział podniesionym tonem. - Twój eliksir skończy jako bulgoczące nie-wiadomo-co, jeśli nie podzielisz tego korzenia na siedem równych części, jak całkiem jasno wskazuje przepis.

Szczeniak spojrzał na niego nieprzyjaźnie, po czym sięgnął po kolejną roślinę. Kiedy już ją poćwiartował, z całej siły wbił nóż w blat; Severus doskonale wiedział, w czyją twarz mierzył, i poczuł się rozbawiony.

Poczekał, aż chłopak na nowo przygotuje podstawę, zanim skomentował:

- Znakomicie zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak niechlujnie i partacko pracujesz, Potter, ale to jest podstawa eliksiru... powinna być w zasięgu nawet twoich żałosnych zdolności.

Ten tymczasem wrzucił do kociołka całą porcję pokruszonych oczu traszki, zamiast wsypywać je stopniowo, cały czas mieszając.

- Znowu źle, Potter - powiedział. - Przeczytaj instrukcje i zacznij od początku.

Dzieciak westchnął, rzucił mu wrogie spojrzenie i w końcu wrócił do cięcia, siekania, kruszenia. Przygotował podstawę, dodał skrzeloziele, zagotował na wolnym ogniu i był już prawie przy oczach traszki, kiedy Snape zauważył:

- Rozumiesz teraz, dlaczego wybrałem tak wczesną godzinę? Mam nadzieję, że nie przesadzę z optymizmem, zakładając, że zdążysz to skończyć, zanim jutro zaczną się lekcje...

Uśmiechnął się z wyższością, zauważywszy, że zdołał rozgniewać chłopaka na tyle, że ten zamieszał w niewłaściwą stronę.

- Moje gratulacje - zadrwił bezlitośnie. - Właśnie udało ci się popełnić kolejny idiotyczny błąd. W kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara, Potter. Nie umiesz czytać?

Usłyszał jęk frustracji i grzechot rzuconej na blat nabierki.

- Właśnie dlatego - powiedział chłopak niskim, rozgniewanym tonem, odwracając się w stronę nauczyciela - nie chodzę już na pana lekcje.

- Nie chodzisz na moje lekcje - odparł Mistrz Eliksirów sucho - ponieważ nie uzyskałeś odpowiedniej oceny na egzaminach.

Potter zatrząsł się z wściekłości i nienawiści.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Nie chodziłbym na żadne pana lekcje. Nienawidzę pana. Pan... pan jest okropnym nauczycielem! Wszyscy inni też tak uważają!

- "Wszyscy inni", czyli ty i twoi mali przyjaciele? - zapytał zwodniczo łagodnym głosem. - Chociaż jakoś nie widzę, aby panna Granger uciekała z moich zajęć. Więc może masz na myśli Longbottoma. Jest mniej więcej na twoim poziomie, nieprawdaż?

Harry patrzył na niego z niezmienionym wyrazem twarzy przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Jeśli ściągnął mnie pan tutaj, żeby się ze mnie ponabijać, to czemu mnie pan po prostu nie odeśle?

- Zacznij od nowa, Potter - odpowiedział profesor. - I przeczytaj instrukcje.

Tym razem powstrzymał się od robienia uwag, najzupełniej świadom, że już sama jego obecność sprawiała, że chłopak był niepewny tego, co robił. Chociaż odczuwał przyjemność na widok kulącego się pędraka, bez sali pełnej świadków traciło to część swego uroku. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie zamierzał spędzić z Harrym Potterem całego tego... tragicznego dnia żałoby.

Przynajmniej McGonagall wreszcie się od niego odczepi. Minerwa z pewnością zamierzała urządzić mu piekło na ziemi, gdyby nie pokazał dzieciakowi tego, co chciał zobaczyć. Czy raczej tego, czego zobaczyć nie chciał.

Przyglądał się pracy chłopca i w pewnym momencie był skłonny przyznać przed sobą, że był ciekaw, jak szczeniak naprawdę wygląda. Niewątpliwie gdzieś pod tym zaklęciem maskującym krył się nastolatek ze sporą dawkę jego materiału genetycznego. Czy miał niesławny nos Snape'ów? Ciemne oczy? Jakiego czaru użyła Lily? A może Albus? Tego typu magia rzadko utrzymywała się równie długo albo była w stanie przetrwać magiczne eksperymenty osoby, na którą rzucono zaklęcie. Czyżby Dumbledore co jakiś czas odnawiał maskowanie?

W końcu Potterowi udało się skutecznie uwarzyć eliksir. Snape krytycznie spojrzał do kociołka i z żalem uznał, że właściwie nie ma się do czego przyczepić.

- Faktura jest nieprawidłowa, ale powinno się nadać.

Chłopak z niepokojem przyglądał się, jak profesor wziął brzytwę i zaciął się w dłoń. Jedna... dwie... trzy krople krwi skapnęły do eliksiru. Nauczyciel mrukliwym zaklęciem oczyścił ostrze i wyleczył rękę, po czym podał brzytwę młodszemu czarodziejowi.

- No? - ponaglił go niecierpliwie.

Szczeniak wziął ostrze i niezdarnie przeciął skórę. Snape przeklął idiotę, kiedy brzytwa wbiła się w ciało o wiele głębiej, niż było trzeba; strumienie krwi spłynęły po dłoni do kociołka.

Potter skrzywił się.

- Zniszczyłem eliksir?

- Nie - odparł profesor zimno. - Ale z pewnością zniszczyłeś sobie rękę. Magia krwi rzadko wymaga więcej, niż kilku kropel.

- Pettigrew użył mnóstwa mojej krwi, kiedy wskrzeszał Vold... - przerwał na widok morderczego wzroku nauczyciela i szybko się poprawił - Czarnego Pana.

- Toteż powiedziałem "rzadko" - odrzekł Mistrz Eliksirów niecierpliwie. - Wyciągnij rękę.

Chłopak wahał się przez chwilę, zanim usłuchał. Starszy czarodziej złapał go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął bliżej. Wypróbował kilka zaklęć leczących, zanim znalazł właściwe. Kiedy rana się zamykała, zauważył, że Harry przygląda się kociołkowi oszołomionym wzrokiem.

Podążył za jego spojrzeniem. Chociaż z góry wiedział, że mikstura stanie się przeźroczysta, faktyczne zaobserwowanie tego procesu było raczej fascynujące. Eliksiry były jego powołaniem, więc potwierdzenie pokrewieństwa w ten sposób sprawiło, że wydało się ono prawdziwsze.

Z powrotem spojrzał na stojącego przed nim syna, po czym natychmiast puścił jego rękę, jakby go parzyła. To najwyraźniej zwróciło uwagę chłopca, bo spojrzał na Snape'a, z lekkim osłupieniem.

- Czy to jest dla ciebie wystarczający dowód? - wysyczał profesor, nagle bardzo rozdrażniony gapiącym się na niego Jamesem Potterem... choć przecież wiedział, że młody czarodziej jest Snape'em.

Harry tępo skinął głową. Cofnął się o krok, znowu patrząc na eliksir, a następnie odwrócił na pięcie i skierował do wyjścia.

- Potter - warknął nauczyciel, chcąc, aby dzieciak ponownie na niego spojrzał. Zanim jednak chłopak zdążył zareagować, Mistrz Eliksirów wskazał go różdżką i zawołał: - Finite incantatem glamourie!

Wtedy nastolatek zrozumiał, co Snape próbuje zrobić. Z przerażenia aż krzyknął. Jego wygląd się nie zmienił, ale ogarnięty paniką chłopiec nie zauważył tego. Podniósł ręce do twarzy i złapał się za nos.

- Co ty, do diabła, robisz?! - wrzasnął. - Zmień mnie z powrotem.

Profesor zmrużył lodowato patrzące oczy.

- Nic się nie stało. Zaklęcie maskujące jest za silne na ten czar, dokładnie jak się spodziewałem.

Harry zatrząsł się w cichym gniewie. Oczy błyszczały mu czystą nienawiścią.

- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

- Albo co, Harry? - spytał Mistrz Eliksirów z okrutnym uśmiechem.

- Albo pożałujesz - zagroził chłopiec miękko. Głos drżał mu ze złości. - Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka. Mówię poważnie, Snape. Po prostu za cholerę się do mnie nie zbliżaj.

**KONIEC  
rozdziału piątego**


	6. Ukryty motyw

_**oryginał:**__ In Blood Only_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

W miarę jak po szkole rozprzestrzeniały się plotki dotyczące obsadzenia wakatu na stanowisku nauczyciela OPCMu, humor Severusa stopniowo się pogarszał. W końcu poczuł się zmuszony przełamać wciąż trwający brak jakichkolwiek stosunków z Dumbledore'em. Podążając do gabinetu dyrektora, piorunował wzrokiem każdą osobę, miejsce i rzecz, jaka miała nieszczęście znaleźć się w jego polu widzenia.

- Słyszałem dzisiaj bardzo niepokojącą pogłoskę, dyrektorze - ogłosił, siadając.

Dumbledore nie sprawiał wrażenia osoby szczególnie zaskoczonej.

- Tak, spodziewam się, że słyszałeś. Cytrynowego dropsa?

Snape niechętnie zerknął na poczęstunek. Spojrzawszy z odrazą na gospodarza, wziął cukierka i gwałtownie zmiażdżył go zębami.

Stary czarodziej patrzył na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem.

- Jeżeli mówimy o tej samej pogłosce, to wcale nie jest ona pogłoską. Remus Lupin wróci na miejsce profesora Meerana. - Mimo rozwścieczonego wzroku Mistrza Eliksirów, kontynuował. - Rodzice nie mogą oponować, skoro jest on najlepszym kandydatem, osiągalnym w tak krótkim czasie. Zresztą uczniowie wciąż wspominają go jako najlepszego nauczyciela obrony i, Severusie, tylko on ma wystarczające doświadczenie, aby przejąć zajęcia w środku roku szkolnego. Sądzę, że rozezna się w sytuacji wkrótce po przyjeździe.

- A kiedy to będzie? - spytał zduszonym głosem.

- Przeprowadzi się tutaj w czasie najbliższych świąt. - Dumbledore uważnie obserwował Snape'a. - Z pewnością rozumiesz, dlaczego go zatrudniłem.

Czarne oczy rozbłysły gniewnie.

- Och tak, oczywiście, że rozumiem, dyrektorze. - Wąskie usta rozciągnęły się w gorzkim uśmiechu. - Wybaczy mi pan, że zbieg okoliczności uważam za nieco podejrzany.

- Severusie, z pewnością nie zamierzasz - stwierdził kpiąco z błyszczącymi oczami - szukać ukrytych motywów we wszystkim, co robię.

- Tylko jeśli będę miał ku temu podstawy - odparł Snape twardo. Nie chciał, aby stary czarodziej tak swobodnie podchodził do ich ostatniej rozmowy. - Musi pan przyznać, że nieco dziwne może się wydać, iż sprowadza pan do szkoły ostatniego z Huncwotów tuż po tym, jak odkryłem, że dzieciak Jamesa Pottera w rzeczywistości jest moim synem.

- Remus Lupin będzie tu uczył, ponieważ jest najlepiej wykwalifikowanym kandydatem - powtórzył Dumbledore poważnie. - Nie zaprzeczę, że profesor Lupin ma pewne powiązania z Harrym, ale nie możesz im tego żałować. - Spojrzał na Severusa znad okularów. - Szczególnie skoro ojciec chłopca nie wyraża zainteresowania nawiązaniem jakichkolwiek bliższych stosunków.

- Faktycznie, jestem pewien, że każdej nocy wypłakuje sobie oczy z tego powodu - zauważył kwaśno Mistrz Eliksirów.

To stwierdzenie zdało się poruszyć jakąś strunę w starym czarodzieju. Z zatroskaniem spojrzał w pustkę przed sobą.

- Nie, nie sądzę, aby to robił - przyznał tak cicho, jakby mówił do siebie. - Mniej bym się martwił, gdyby tak było. Nie potrafi sobie poradzić ze śmiercią Syriusza.

Na tę myśl Severus poczuł w gardle coś gorzkiego. Ze wszystkich Huncwotów to Syriusz Black był tym najbardziej przez niego pogardzanym i to o Blacka śmierci marzył regularnie podczas tych okropnych lat w Hogwarcie. Myślał wtedy, że zgon znienawidzonego Gryfona przyniesie spokój jego zgnębionej duszy, lecz jeśli cokolwiek się zmieniło, to tylko to, że z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej. Nadal nie cierpiał Blacka, ale teraz kierował to uczucie do nieboszczyka, którego nie był już w stanie zranić.

Prawdę mówiąc, niemal chciałby, aby Black wciąż żył. Miałby szansę rzucić mu jeszcze jedną zniewagę, jeszcze jedną groźbę. Mógłby spowodować czyrakową wysypkę na całym jego ciele i patrzeć, jak pękają jeden po drugim, albo podsunąć mu eliksir, który uczyniłby go impotentem. Powiedziałby Syriuszowi Blackowi prosto w twarz, że jego ukochany syn chrzestny nie jest synem Jamesa Pottera. Obserwowałby zasnuwającą się przerażeniem twarzy, kiedy jego wróg uświadamiałby sobie, że po Jamesie Potterze nic na tym świecie nie pozostało. Albo jeszcze lepiej, słyszałby Blacka zapewniającego, że bardzo się troszczy o chłopca mimo jego pochodzenia, i przyglądałby się, jak płaszczy się przed nim, aby nadal mieć prawa do Harry'ego. Było nie było, zgodnie z prawem czarodziejów to do rodziców należało wyznaczanie ojca chrzestnego, a Severus mógłby wybrać do pełnienia tej roli kogoś innego. Kogoś, kogo Black nienawidził.

Pomyślenie tego wszystkiego zajęło mu zaledwie chwilę, po której zauważył, że Dumbledore nadal mu się przygląda, czekając, aż Severus skinięciem głowy potulnie zaakceptuje powrót Remusa Lupina do szkoły. Aż przyklaśnie wtańczeniu do Hogwartu kumpla Jamesa Pottera, który obejmie panowanie nad uczniami Snape'a. Nad jego synem.

- Bardzo dobrze. Widzę, że nie mam tu nic do powiedzenia. Ale nie mam zamiaru zostać w szkole na święta i patrzeć, jak obejmuje nowe stanowisko.

- Twój wybór, Severusie. Dokąd się udasz? - spytał stary czarodziej tonem pogawędki.

Kolejny raz uderzył go ogrom dyrektorskiej zdrady. Po tym wszystkim, co Huncwoci mu zrobili, po piekle, które przez nich przeżył, fakcie, że - tak samo jak inni - to oni skierowali go na ścieżkę ku Ciemnemu Panu... Dumbledore oddał im jego syna. Potter, Black, a nawet Lupin mieli większe prawo do severusowej krwi i kości, niż on sam.

Na Merlina, to w zupełności mogło wystarczyć, by każdego mężczyznę doprowadzić do szaleństwa.

I to właśnie szaleństwo musiało stać za jego następnymi słowami:

- Udam się do rodzinnych posiadłości na północy. Z moim synem.

Dumbledore oniemiał na całą sekundę, zanim zdołał znowu spojrzeć beznamiętnie na Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Co masz nadzieję dzięki temu osiągnąć?

- Niech pan da spokój, dyrektorze - powiedział Severus, po czym z premedytacją przedrzeźnił wcześniejsze słowa starego czarodzieja: - Z pewnością nie zamierza pan szukać ukrytych motywów we wszystkim, co robię.

Gospodarz odchylił się i przyjrzał uważnie Mistrzowi Eliksirów; jego oczy już nie błyszczały.

- Zamierzam, w rzeczy samej... Ponieważ ty masz ukryte motywy. - Z namysłem uniósł palec do ust. - Chodzi o Lupina czy o mnie?

"O pana" - wyrwały się z prawdomówną odpowiedzią myśli młodszego czarodzieja.

- Może chodzi o mnie - odpowiedział.

- O ciebie... - Dumbledore zdawał się nie dowierzać, ale skinął głową mimo to. - Może już czas, Severusie, aby zaczęło chodzić o niego?

Snape nie musiał pytać, kim był ten "on".

- Czyż wszystkim pod każdym względem nie chodzi o bezcennego Chłopca, Który Przeżył? - Uśmiechnął się zimno. - Przynajmniej on sam jest o tym święcie przekonany.

- Nie potrafisz go zrozumieć, Severusie - odparł dyrektor łagodnie. - A ja nie pozwolę, abyś go skrzywdził.

- Nie ma pan wyboru. Jeżeli pan odmówi, udam się do Ministerstwa i oficjalnie wystąpię o uznanie go za mojego syna. Dostanę prawo do opieki nad nim, a pan straci szpiega w wewnętrznym kręgu Śmierciożerców.

Dumbledore był wyraźnie zszokowany.

- Severusie...

Mistrz Eliksirów nie zamierzał się wycofać.

- Nie pozwolę panu dłużej ignorować moich żądań. Może być pana najdroższym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, ale jest moim ciałem i krwią. Jeśli będę miał ochotę go zabrać, to pan mi pozwoli, albo - przysięgam - zmuszę pana do tego.

Twarz dyrektora stężała.

- To nie będzie konieczne, Severusie. Umieszczę pana Pottera pod twoją opieką na czas świąt, ale nie powinieneś przez cały czas traktować go tak... jak go traktujesz. - Na mgnienie oka skrzywił się z niesmakiem. - Będzie bardzo nieszczęśliwy.

Coś w tonie głosu starego czarodzieja sprawiło, że Snape poczuł ciarki. Przyjrzał się dyrektorowi zmrużonymi oczyma, czując się trochę tak, jakby patrzył w czerwone źrenice swojego drugiego mistrza. Tuzin podejrzeń przemknął mu przez głowę, ale ostatecznie wszystkie one zamknęły się w jednym wniosku: Dumbledore był rozgniewany, ponieważ naprawdę się troszczył o Harry'ego Pottera.

Nie... on go kochał.

Severus poczuł irracjonalną zazdrość o swojego syna. W sercu dyrektora znalazło się dla młodego Gryfona miejsce, którego Snape nigdy tam nie miał, nieważne jak bardzo go potrzebował. Gdyby to ten właśnie chłopiec był celem w czasie wypadku z Wrzeszczącą Chatą, napastnicy z pewnością zostaliby wyrzuceni ze szkoły, a nie tylko surowo skarceni.

Z jakiegoś powodu stary czarodziej kochał Harry'ego Pottera w sposób, w jaki nigdy nie kochał Severusa Snape'a.

Mistrz Eliksirów wstał, wciąż czując nieprzyjemne dreszcze zazdrości i gniewu.

- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział, lekko kiwając głową. - Postaram się jak najlepiej zachowywać przy szczeniaku.

Gdzieś w środku czuł niewyraźny, tępy ból. Miał wrażenie, jakby w jakiś sposób został okradziony.

- Dziękuję, Severusie - powiedział Dumbledore łagodnie, z wyrazem ulgi w niebieskich oczach. Ulgi.

Młodszy czarodziej odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc znieść tego spojrzenia.

*******

Harry siedział w pustym dormitorium, na długo po tym, jak pozostali uczniowie rozjechali się na święta. Na kolanach trzymał otwarty podręcznik do transmutacji; próbował czytać, ale słowa wydawały mu się pozbawione sensu.

Zabawne było, że cały semestr unikał towarzystwa, a teraz, kiedy przyszły ferie, czuł się boleśnie samotny. Weasleyowie zaprosili go na wycieczkę (sponsorowaną przez kwitnącą firmę bliźniaków), ale odmówił. Nie chciał narażać ich na niebezpieczeństwo swoją obecnością i nie chciał być intruzem podczas pierwszych wakacji, jakie mieli spędzić tak, jak zapragnęli. Zresztą wątpił, aby Dumbledore zgodził się na ten wyjazd.

Pomyślał o Grimmauld Place. Przypuszczał, że tam mógłby się udać; spędził tam dwa tygodnie pod koniec letnich wakacji, kiedy przyszedł czas na odczytanie testamentu Syriusza. Dom sprawiał wrażenie koszmarnie pustego. Nawet kiedy Nimfadora Tonks zaczęła dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa, stale przypominał sobie, jak strasznie tęsknił za Syriuszem.

Może na Grimmauld Place byłoby teraz lepiej, skoro Remus wrócił z... jakiegokolwiek piekła, w którym się podziewał przez ostatnie miesiące.

Przewrócił kolejną kartkę w podręczniku, wspominając zasłyszane plotki. Remus miał być nowym nauczycielem OPCMu. Nie widział go od tego dnia na King's Cross. Czuł się niepewnie na myśl, że Lupin nie próbował się z nim skontaktować. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że łączyła ich żałoba, ale teraz niczego nie był już pewien. Dlaczego Remus nie wysłał żadnej odpowiedzi na jego listy, nawet krótkiej notki?

Mógłby wymyślić kilka powodów... jednak wolał tego nie robić. Nie sądził, żeby to wytrzymał.

Zbyt bolesne. Zbyt niedawne.

Zostawił w spokoju podręcznik do transmutacji i rzucił się na łóżko, usiłując myśleć o czymś przyjemniejszym. Miał na piśmie obietnicę odwiedzin Tonks - może gdzieś go ze sobą zabierze na parę świątecznych dni. Była zajęta pracą i nie mogła sobie pozwolić na wakacje (nic dziwnego, skoro mroczni czarodzieje nie respektowali terminów ferii), ale wydawała się być całkiem przekonana, że zachoruje na jakiś czas i wtedy dotrzyma mu towarzystwa.

Od razu poczuł się weselej, kiedy jego myśli poszybowały ku młodej aurorce. Była jedyną osobą, która wydawała się go rozumieć po śmierci Syriusza, i jedynym członkiem Zakonu, który nie traktował Harry'ego jak krnąbrnego dzieciaka. Wrócił myślami do ostatnich dni, spędzonych na Grimmauld Place, sam na sam z Tonks, i poczuł, że się rumieni. Kiedy jego spojrzenie powędrowało do jej wciąż rozłożonego na posłaniu listu, zastanawiał się, czy to jakiś błąd, czy ona naprawdę...

- Cholera!

Zszokowany Harry spadł z łóżka na widok czarnej sylwetki Snape'a w drzwiach.

- Uważaj na słowa, Potter - powiedział nauczyciel zimno, wchodząc bez zaproszenia i zamykając za sobą drzwi kopniakiem.

- Profesor Snape! - wykrzyknął z przerażeniem. - Co... Czemu...

Snape. Czarne, tłuste włosy, wielki, haczykowaty nos i pogardliwy uśmieszek. W wieży Gryfonów.

W pokoju Harry'ego.

Mógłby przysiąc, że śnił kiedyś taki koszmar...

- Miło, że już wiesz, jak się nazywam; w końcu minęło zaledwie pięć lat... - stwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów złośliwie, obserwując go zmrużonymi oczyma. - Najwyraźniej będę musiał zrewidować swoje poglądy na temat twoich zdolności intelektualnych.

Harry otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia.

- Co ty tu, do diabła, robisz, Snape?

- Zabieram cię na święta - odparł. Chwilę później zimny, sadystyczny uśmieszek był jedyną reakcją na przerażoną minę chłopca. - Więc się pakuj, Potter.

Harry gapił się na niego jeszcze przez moment, po czym roześmiał się dziko.

- Oszalał pan? Nigdzie się z panem nie wybieram!

- Według dyrektora, owszem, wybierasz się.

- Nikt mnie o tym nie poinformował - zauważył desperacko.

Snape wykrzywił usta.

- Rzeczywiście. Miałem się tym zająć, ale najwidoczniej zapomniałem. - Odwrócił wzrok od chłopca, machnął różdżką i warknął: - Pakuj!

Harry był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby zareagować, kiedy jego zdradziecki dobytek poszybował do kufra. Jeszcze jedno skinięcie różdżką i skrzynia zatrzasnęła się z głuchym stukotem.

Nauczyciel rozejrzał się po pokoju z pogardą, przeczesując go wzrokiem.

- To chyba wszystko. Ruszaj się, Potter! Nie mam całego dnia.

- Mówiłem panu - odparł twardo, nagle zdeterminowany - nigdzie z panem nie idę.

Snape zerknął na niego.

- W porządku. Ale twoje rzeczy idą. Accio różdżka! - Wyciągnięta ręka Harry'ego o włos minęła różdżkę. Starszy czarodziej złapał ją i, trzymając w dwóch palcach, stwierdził: - I twoja różdżka też.

- Ale ja nie! - wysyczał chłopiec przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nawet nie wiem, gdzie się pan wybiera. Nienawidzi mnie pan. Niby dlaczego miałby pan chcieć spędzić ze mną święta?

- Myślałem, że to oczywiste, Potter - odparł z wrogim błyskiem w oczach. - Mam dosyć patrzenia na miniaturkę Jamesa Pottera i wreszcie mam wymówkę, aby coś z tym zrobić. - Uniósł brew. - Dwa tygodnie w zupełności wystarczą, żeby zorientować się, jak przełamać to maskowanie, nie uważasz?

- Co?! - Harry z niesmakiem przyjrzał się ziemistej cerze Mistrza Eliksirów, jego haczykowatemu nosowi i strąkom tłustych włosów. - Nie ma mowy - stwierdził, nagle nerwowy. - Lubię swój wygląd.

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego - zauważył nauczyciel sucho, z podobnym niesmakiem przyglądając się potarganym włosom i szczupłej sylwetce.

Do diabła ze Snape'em!

- Nie twierdzę, że jestem piękny - powiedział obronnym tonem - ale na pewno nie chcę wyglądać jak pan!

Spodziewał się, że profesor będzie rozgniewany. Ale on tylko uśmiechnął się bezlitośnie, pokazując krzywe, żółte zęby.

- Cóż więc za szkoda, że nie masz w tej kwestii niczego do powiedzenia, synu. - Pochylił się do przodu i spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy. - Pozwól, że cię ostrzegę - dodał łagodnie. - Nos i włosy? To nasze dziedzictwo.

**KONIEC  
rozdziału szóstego**


	7. Na dobrą sprawę więzienie

_**oryginał:**__ In Blood Only_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

- Zgwałcił pan moją matkę, co nie?

Trzeba przyznać, że pytanie naprawdę zaskoczyło Severusa. Chłopak dąsał się od czasu, kiedy groźba spetryfikowania zmusiła go do posłuszeństwa, więc profesor nie spodziewał się, że z własnej woli przerwie milczenie. A już w ogóle, że użyje w tym celu podobnego pytania. Dłonie starszego czarodzieja zacisnęły się na sztućcach. Dłuższą chwilę obaj milczeli, podczas gdy światło pochodni posyłało drżące cienie na kamienne ściany bogato zdobionej jadalni.

- Myślisz, że zgwałciłem twoją matkę? - powtórzył w końcu Snape, sylabizując słowa, jakby należały do obcego języka.

- Tak! - Potter zdecydowanie uderzył w stół pucharem z sokiem dyniowym, aż zastawa zabrzęczała donośnie. - A było inaczej? Nigdy nie poszłaby do łóżka ze Śmierciożercą! Znam się na tym!

Właściwie wniosek dzieciaka miał sens. Wyjaśniał też, dlaczego im dłużej siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie przy stole, tym bardziej jego syn był wściekły. Powstrzymał ochotę rzucenia jakiejś drwiny; zamiast tego skupił się na swojej porcji włócznika*.

- Możesz wychodzić z błędnego założenia, że twoja matka była wzorem cnoty, ale zapewniam, że dogodziła sobie w bynajmniej nieświęty sposób co najmniej jeden raz. - Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo, przywoławszy wspomnienie tego "razu". - Należała do tych czarujących kobiet, które stosunek płciowy uważają za rodzaj broni.

Potter wlepił w niego wzrok.

- Nie wierzę panu. Ona by nigdy... Wszyscy mówią, że moja matka...

Mistrz Eliksirów na moment zamknął oczy, poirytowany sięganiem do tych starych spraw. Wiedział jednak, że nieznośny bachor nie odpuści.

- Lily Potter była porządnym człowiekiem. - Poczuł się jak płaszczący kundel, kiedy to przyznawał. - Mniej więcej jak ty: często wtrącała się w cudze sprawy, gdzie jej wcale nie chciano, ale jej intencje zawsze były dobre. James Potter był gnojkiem i zabijaką. Szeroko poważanym i bardzo okrutnym. Pasjami zastraszał mężczyzn i uwodził kobiety. Cenił twoją matkę, ponieważ nie była zaślepiona nim jak inne dziewczyny. Lubił bawić się w polowanie. - Zauważył, że chłopiec zbladł. Gdzieś w głębi wciąż musiał uważać Jamesa Pottera za ojca, bo wydawał się brać słowa Severusa za osobistą obrazę. Kontynuował bezbarwnie. - Uganiał się za nią prawie dwa lata. Przez jakiś czas nie było możliwości, że zobaczy się ją na korytarzu samą; zawsze wlókł się krok za nią, zapewniając o swojej nieśmiertelnej miłości. Może nawet wierzył w to, co mówił. - Wzruszył ramionami. - A może nie. W każdym razie twoja matka zaczęła się uważać za kobietę, która zdołała zmienić dziwkarza o zimnym sercu. Zakochała się w nim. Ty, Potter, jesteś dowodem na to, jak bardzo tego żałowała.

- Dlaczego? - wymamrotał Harry. - Co jej zrobił?

- Z tego, co się dowiedziałem... weź jednak pod uwagę, że nie zwykłem dawać wiary plotkom... zdobycz w postaci Lily Potter szybko mu się sprzykrzyła, kiedy opuścili Hogwart. James wrócił do swoich flirciarskich zwyczajów. Twoja matka poczuła się zraniona i upokorzona. - Snape patrzył w przestrzeń, kiedy dodawał ostro: - I powinna. Każdy idiota mógłby ją ostrzec, że James Potter był szumowiną.

Harry nie odrywał teraz wzroku od talerza, przyglądając mu się z kamienną twarzą.

- Przespała się ze mną - głos profesora bezwiednie stał się sarkastyczny - w pełnym chwały momencie zemsty, co tylko ona mogła uznać za sukces. - Uniósł wzrok i przez dłuższą chwilę wlepiał go w Harry'ego ponad trzymanym w ręce pucharem wina. - Z drugiej strony, jak sądzę, ostatecznie rzeczywiście okazało się to sukcesem. Oszukała Jamesa Pottera: wychowywał syna rywala, syna Śmierciożercy. - Przywołał na twarz okrutny uśmiech, specjalnie z myślą o zmarłym Gryfonie i chłopcu, siedzącym naprzeciwko. - A on dał temu dziecku swoje nazwisko, zostawił mu swój majątek, a w końcu oddał za niego również życie. Zginął dla bękarta Śmierciożercy. Całkiem odpowiednia śmierć, nie sądzisz?

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na swój talerz, po czym nagle bez słowa poderwał się na nogi i podbiegł do drzwi.

- Będziemy musieli popracować nad twoimi manierami przy stole, Potter - poinformował go nauczyciel złośliwie.

Łyknął nieco wina, słuchając z lekkim rozbawieniem, jak chłopak zajęczał z rozgoryczenia, kiedy drzwi nie zechciały się otworzyć.

- Alohomora! - Rozległ się sfrustrowany okrzyk. Jeszcze kilka chwil trwała bohaterska walka Pottera z drzwiami jadalni, zanim dzieciak zrozumiał, że przegrał, i poddał się. Wrócił do stołu, czerwony jak burak.

- Chcę wyjść - oznajmił zimno.

- I wyjdziesz. - Severus upił kolejny łyk wina, beznamiętnie patrząc na ucznia znad pucharu. - Gdy tylko poprosisz o pozwolenie.

Szczeniak literalnie zatrząsł się ze złości na dźwięk tych słów.

- Mogę wyjść? - spytał głosem napiętym jak struna.

Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł, jak kąciki jego ust wędrują do góry w szyderczym uśmieszku, całkowicie bezwolnie. Czy bardzo nieprzyzwoitym było czerpać tak wiele radości z cierpienia własnego syna?

- Trudno to nazwać odpowiednim sposobem wyrażania się, Potter. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Chłopak zazgrzytał zębami.

- Bardzo przepraszam, proszę pana, ale czy mógłbym odejść od stołu, proszę?

Severus machnął różdżką, zdejmując zaklęcie, więżące ich w pokoju.

- Idź prosto korytarzem, trzecie drzwi na lewo. Masz iść prosto do swoich komnat, żadnego ociągania się po drodze, Potter. Będę wiedział, jeśli nie usłuchasz.

Młody czarodziej stał przez długie kilka momentów, patrząc na profesora wilkiem, jakby zastanawiał się, czy go przekląć. W końcu zdołał się opanować i pospiesznie wyszedł.

Snape wrócił do posiłku, niczym się nie przejmując. Przed przybyciem do dworu podjął daleko posunięte kroki, aby zaradzić tendencji Pottera do dzikich wybryków. Kominkiem przedostali się bezpośrednio do jadalni, gdzie zostawił chłopaka siedzącego samotnie przy stole, podczas gdy on wznosił tarcze. Większość miała zatrzymać na zewnątrz podejrzanych osobników, kilka - zatrzymać chłopca w środku. Zaklęcia były dość wymyślne: reagowały tylko na jego komendy. Jeśli chciał, żeby dzieciak udał się do przydzielonych mu komnat, podnosił tylko te tarcze, które stały mu na drodze do tego celu. Gdyby Potter próbował otworzyć jakieś inne drzwi, stwierdziłby, że są zamknięte. Gdyby chciał otworzyć drzwi swojego pokoju, kiedy już wszedł do niego po kolacji, okazałoby się, że jest uwięziony. Miał nadzieję, że nie stanie się to ostatnie. Był praktycznie pewien, że jeśli do tego dojdzie, szczeniak uszczęśliwi go kolejnym dramatycznym wybuchem.

Na potwierdzenie swoich obaw musiał czekać niespełna dwie godziny. Jakże by inaczej. Jeden ze skrzatów domowych pojawił się w laboratorium, gdzie Mistrz Eliksirów pracował nad miksturą, która może miała jakąś szansę zdjąć zaklęcie maskujące.

- Panie Severus - jęknęło stworzenie, ciągnąc go za szatę. - Młody pan jest bardzo, bardzo zły. Norek próbował go uspokoić, ale Norkowi nie udało się uciszyć jego krzyków. Och, on robi taki straszny hałas, panie!

Severus przeklął bachora pod nosem, szybko dodał ostatni składnik i obniżył temperaturę, żeby eliksir mógł dochodzić na wolnym ogniu.

- Dobrze. Powiedz mu, że zaraz tam będę.

Kiedy skrzat deportował się, czarodziej sprawdził konsystencję mikstury. Okazało się, że wywar jest gotowy do spożycia, więc przelał go do fiolki, którą schował w fałdach szaty. Wreszcie mógł wyjść z laboratorium, aby zmierzyć się z młodym łobuzem.

Ledwie wszedł do pokoju chłopca, już musiał odeprzeć wymierzoną w siebie klątwę. Szybki Expelliarmus rzucił dzieciakiem o ścianę, po której zsunął się na podłogę. Leżąc na dywanie, Potter wykrzykiwał jedną obelgę za drugą, patrząc na nauczyciela rozwścieczonymi, zielonymi oczami.

- Accio różdżka! - Profesor złapał różdżkę dzieciaka i zacisnął na niej rękę, powstrzymując cisnące mu się na usta słowa z dziwną dla niego cierpliwością.

- Zamknął mnie pan! - wrzasnął Harry, trzęsąc się z gniewu.

- Dla twojego własnego bezpieczeństwa, Potter. Aż za dobrze znam twoje zdolności do wplątywania się w niebezpieczne sytuacje.

- Zamknął. Mnie. Pan. - Powiedział to tak, jakby stał się ofiarą jakiegoś niewypowiedzianego zła. - Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz, Snape, ale nie mogę uwierzyć, że zabrałeś mnie z dormitorium, aby mnie tu uwięzić!

Severus przewrócił oczyma.

- Nie bądź taki melodramatyczny, Potter. Jeśli myślisz, że to - zakreślił różdżką chłopca krąg, opisując bogato wyposażone pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali - jest więzienie, to jesteś bardziej naiwny i chowany pod kloszem, niż sądziłem.

Minął chłopca i wyczarował kubek ciepłego jabłecznika, pozornie aby uspokoić dzieciaka, a naprawdę aby podać mu eliksir.

Szczeniak był zbyt rozzłoszczony, by zauważyć.

- Najpierw porywa mnie pan z Hogwartu...

- Nie musiałbym posuwać się do gróźb, gdybyś nie był tak krnąbrny - zauważył chłodno.

- ...Teraz mnie pan więzi...

- Przestań zachowywać się jak primadonna, Potter. To do ciebie nie pasuje. Drzwi nie są zamknięte. - Dla potwierdzenia swojej racji, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je z rozmachem.

- Dla mnie nie chciały się otworzyć!

- Korytarz za nimi jest chroniony - wyjaśnił spokojnie, choć jego oczy ciskały błyskawice. - Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś wychodzić z pokoju o tak późnej godzinie. Masz dostęp do łazienki, a skrzaty domowe dostarczą ci każde pokarm i napój, jakich będziesz potrzebował. Jedyną przyczyną, dla której mógłbyś chcieć wyjść, jest głupia nadzieja na ucieczkę.

- Korytarz za drzwiami jest chroniony - powtórzył chłopak z niedowierzaniem. - Przeciwko mnie.

- Tak, Potter, przeciwko tobie. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Więc ten jeden, jedyny pokój jest chroniony przeciwko Śmierciożercom, a cała reszta domu jest chroniona przede mną - powiedział powoli. - I to niby nie jest więzienie?

- Nie ma tu dementorów.

- Pan ich świetnie zastępuje. Znakomicie panu idzie wysysanie ze mnie całej radości.

- Przeceniasz mnie - stwierdził zimno, wbrew sobie zadowolony ze słów dzieciaka. - Mogę opuścić niektóre tarcze, jeśli będziesz miał uzasadniony powód, aby opuścić ten pokój, ale nie zamierzam dać ci całkowitej swobody. Jeden Merlin wie, co byś zrobił z moim domem, gdybyś miał taką możliwość. Nie po to jest w posiadaniu rodziny od dziewięciu pokoleń, żeby jeden nieodpowiedzialny idiota zrobił z niego rumowisko.

Usta chłopca otwierały się i zamykały, jakby zabrakło mu słów. Wydawało się, że młody czarodziej za chwilę się załamie i rozpłacze. W tym samym momencie jego twarz wykrzywiła się w wyrazie zimnej nienawiści.

- Nienawidzę pana. Jest pan tak samo zły, jak wuj Vernon.

- Nie porównuj mnie do swoich mugolskich krewnych - warknął Snape.

- A co, nie lubi pan przypominania, że pana syn jest szlamą? - zadrwił Harry. - Co powie kochany, stary Voldi, jak się o tym dowie?

Severus poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Nie dowie się. Dla mojego i twojego bezpieczeństwa.

- Trochę trudno będzie to ukryć, co nie? Kiedy wrócę do Hogwartu z pana paskudnym nosem i obrzydliwymi włosami. Ktoś może zauważyć drobne podobieństwo, skoro będę wyglądał jak młodsza wersja tłustowłosego dupka.

Mistrz Eliksirów z trudem powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem klątwy na dzieciaka, przypominając sobie stanowczo, że to on miał kontrolę nad sytuacją.

- Dyrektor zdecyduje, co zrobić. Najwyżej znowu rzucimy na ciebie jakiś czar maskujący, jeśli będzie to konieczne.

Szkoda, bawiło go torturowanie chłopaka perspektywą dzielenia jego... ładnego wyglądu. Szlag by trafił chłopaka - wyglądał na tak zadowolonego... Przyznanie, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie przypominał rodzonego ojca, wyraźnie podniosło bachora na duchu.

- Więc co to jest za miejsce? - zapytał Harry nagle zmienionym tonem. Usiadł na łóżku i wziął w ręce puchar z jabłecznikiem. - Mówił pan, że to rodzinny dworek.

Severus przyglądał mu się przez chwilę podejrzliwie. W końcu pozwolił się wciągnąć w rozmowę, aby odwrócić uwagę chłopca od tego, co pił.

- To moja część rodowego dziedzictwa. Pozostałe tradycyjne dworki zostały rozdzielone pomiędzy Blacków, Malfoyów i Lestrange'ów. Jesteśmy spokrewnieni.

- Zapomniałem - przyznał chłopiec beznamiętnie. - Wszystkie czystokrwiste rodziny są ze sobą związane.

- Dokładnie. - Starszy czarodziej uważnie obserwował, jak młodszy upija kolejny łyk jabłecznika.

- Co oznacza, że jestem spokrewniony z Syriuszem - stwierdził jego syn z ożywieniem.

- Daleko, ale tak - przyznał, mając wielką ochotę zmazać pełen zadowolenia wyraz twarzy. - Jesteś też spokrewniony z Draconem Malfoyem.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Daleko.

- Tak.

Na twarzy chłopca zagościła dziwna mina, której Severus nie widział nigdy wcześniej.

- Więc jestem również krewnym Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Ponownie...

- Daleko, wiem.

- Nie przerywaj mi, Potter - zganił ostro. Dzieciak nadal miał ten niepokojący wyraz twarzy, którego Snape nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Poczuł ciarki, biegnące w dół pleców.

- Czy jest coś, co może pan z tym zrobić? W sensie magii? - spytał dziwnym tonem. - Na przykład jakiś czar, który można rzucić na kogoś, jeśli jest się z tą osobą jednej krwi?

- Dlaczego pytasz? - Mistrz Eliksirów podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy.

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami z udawaną nonszalancją.

- Z czystej ciekawości.

Dokończył jabłecznik. Severus założył ręce na piersi, czekając, aż mikstura zacznie działać.

- Skoro jest pan taki bogaty - powiedział Harry nieco bełkotliwie - to czemu uczy pan w szkole?

Profesor wymruczał pod nosem coś bardzo przykrego na temat mugoli i ich wartości.

- W czarodziejskim świecie, Potter, nauczanie jest szlachetnym, poszukiwanym i dobrze opłacanym zajęciem.

- Ta, jasne - odparł chłopak sarkastycznie. - Pewnie dlatego Dumbledore musi co roku wyskrobywać z samego dna rynsztoku kolejnego nauczyciela OPCMu.

Severus uniósł brew.

- To stanowisko powszechnie uważane jest za przeklęte. Ostatnie sześć lat nie było szczęśliwych dla tych, którzy je piastowali, a czarodzieje są bardzo przesądni.

Nastolatek na moment zamknął oczy; Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, że Harry jest coraz bardziej oszołomiony.

- Nawet jeśli tak jest, to nie sądzi pan, że Dumbledore mógłby znaleźć kogoś lepszego niż Śmierciożercy albo idioci?

- Przekażę twoje słowa Remusowi Lupinowi. - Uśmiechnął się zimno.

Zielone oczy znowu się otworzyły i chłopiec spojrzał na niego. Zdołał się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem rzeczy oczywistej - że nie miał na myśli Remusa. Zamiast tego stwierdził:

- Nie martw się, Snape. Któregoś pięknego dnia mogą być na tyle zdesperowani, że zatrudnią ciebie.

Profesor patrzył na smarkacza wrogo, ale nie silił się na ripostę. Nie musiał. Dzieciak nagle szeroko otworzył oczy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego kręci mu się w głowie.

- Dodałeś coś do mojego jabłecznika!

- Mówiłem, że jesteśmy tu po to, aby złamać maskowanie - odparł bez poczucia winy. Patrzył, jak ciężkie powieki syna opadają na zamglone oczy, gdy ogarniało go coraz większe zmęczenie. - Ten akurat naprawi twoją strukturę kostną. Powinieneś być zadowolony z efektu: byłem trochę wyższy niż James Potter, wiesz? Większość członków naszej rodziny ma ponad metr osiemdziesiąt.

- Ale... - Sprzeciw został zatrzymany przez potężnie ziewnięcie.

- Ale to będzie raczej bolesne - kontynuował Snape beznamiętnie, z naukowym zainteresowaniem obserwując, jak Potter potrząsa głową, żeby się obudzić. - W podobny sposób, jak po spożyciu Szkiele-Wzro. Zadbałem, abyś był nieprzytomny w tym czasie.

- Pow... pow'nien był p'n mi pow'dzieć... - Słowa stały się niewyraźne, kiedy dzieciak tracił przytomność. Prawie zsunął się z łóżka, lecz Severus doskoczył i złapał bezwładne ciało.

- Głupi chłopak - mruknął, kładąc go na posłaniu. Dlaczego ten mały idiota nie ułożył się wygodnie, wiedząc, że zaraz zasłabnie?

Wyciągnął spod Harry'ego okrycie - co nie było łatwe, przy umykających w najbardziej nieoczekiwanych kierunkach rękach i nogach. Zdjął mu ze stóp za duże tenisówki, zastanowił się chwilę i to samo zrobił ze skarpetami. W końcu przykrył smarkacza kocem.

Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł potrzebę schludnego położenia chudych rąk dziecka na jego piersi: delikatnie umieścił jedną na drugiej. Odsunął się nieco, aby podziwiać swe rękodzieło, i z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ułożył syna jak nieboszczyka. Szybko wyprostował zgięte ramiona, kładąc je wzdłuż ciała. Kiedy jego ręka trzymała przedramię Harry'ego, z dziwną ciekawością objął je palcami - bez trudu się zetknęły.

Dziwne. Nie pamiętał, żeby James Potter był aż tak mały, a przecież dzieciak był tak zaczarowany, by wyglądać dokładnie jak fałszywy ojciec. Oczywiście sam też był wtedy mniejszy, więc może jego spojrzenie na starszego Pottera nie było godne zaufania.

Ostatnim spojrzeniem upewnił się, że chłopiec bezpiecznie śpi, po czym machnął różdżką, gasząc światła.

**KONIEC  
rozdziału siódmego**

* * *

* włócznik (miecznik, ryba miecz) - duża (do 4 metrów długości i 500 kilogramów wagi), drapieżna ryba morska, ceniona w gastronomii


	8. Kolejna wpadka z oklumencją

_**oryginał: **__In Blood Only__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**------------------****--------------------------**----------

Rozdział ósmy

Kolejna wpadka z oklumencją

**--------------****--------------------------**--------------

* * *

Harry otworzył zmęczone oczy. Wszystko wokół było zamazane, więc odruchowo sięgnął po okulary. Po tym, jak przez chwilę bezowocnie macał zimną ramę łóżka, ciepła dłoń wcisnęła mu oprawki do ręki. Założył je i pierwszym, co zauważył, był Severus Snape.

Krzyknął, wzdrygając się z zaskoczenia. Krzyknął ponownie, czując w całym ciele ból, obudzony nagłym poruszeniem. Zacisnął powieki i zagryzł zęby.

- Wypij to - powiedział cicho Mistrz Eliksirów, przysunąwszy do jego ust chłodny kielich.

Za bardzo go bolało, aby chciał zadawać pytania. Bez słowa wypił paskudną w smaku miksturę, pragnąc tylko, żeby ból się skończył. Opadł z powrotem na poduszkę i wkrótce poczuł ciepło w żołądku. Jego świadomość jakby wyrzuciła z pamięci informację o ostrym kłuciu w całym ciele, a kontury otoczenia nieco się rozmyły. Zatracił się w cichym buczeniu, które czuł gdzieś pod czaszką. Rozciągnął się na łóżku, zapomniawszy o obecności znienawidzonego nauczyciela, z rozkoszą dryfując przez narkotyczne opary.

Z czasem wspomnienia minionego dnia zaczęły łagodnie napływać do jego umysłu. Powoli otworzył oczy i spojrzał na profesora oskarżycielsko.

- Powinien był mi pan powiedzieć, że daje mi pan ten eliksir - stwierdził ochryple. - Nie musiał pan poić mnie nim podstępnie, jakby to była jakaś trucizna - zaskrzeczał. Bezwiednie wyciągnął rękę, żeby pomasować gardło. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi. Jego ramię sprawiało... dziwne wrażenie.

Rzucił Snape'owi szybkie spojrzenie i zauważył, że mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi z niejakim zaskoczeniem. Niemal łagodnie nauczyciel złapał Harry'ego za nadgarstek, przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym podciągnął rękaw i zaraz go opuścił.

- Co się stało? - wymamrotał chłopiec, patrząc na Mistrza Eliksirów pytająco.

Nauczyciel zostawił jego nadgarstek w spokoju i opadł na krzesło, cały czas z widocznym zdumieniem wlepiając wzrok w Harry'ego. W głębokim zamyśleniu potarł dłonią usta.

- Snape?

- Cicho bądź, Potter. Lepiej mi się myśli _bez_ twojego jęczenia.

- Co się stało? - domagał się Gryfon już głośniej. Spojrzał w dół na swoje ciało, potem z wysiłkiem podniósł ręce, żeby zorientować się, czemu właściwie przypatrywał się profesor. Drżały ze zmęczenia, ale poza tym nie wyglądały...

Zaraz.

- Pana cholerny eliksir mnie skurczył! - ryknął. Czując nagły przypływ energii, zaczął wyplątywać się z koców, aby obejrzeć resztę ciała. Z przerażeniem wierzgnął najpierw jedną nogą, potem drugą. Obie były krótsze, mógł przysiąc! Nogawki, które dzień wcześniej sięgały kostek, teraz zakrywały piętę.

- Nie skurczył cię, Potter - odparł, wciąż łamiąc sobie głowę nad tym problemem. - To jest twoje naturalna budowa kostna. Zaklęcie maskujące jedynie zniekształciło twoje prawdziwe rozmiary.

- A co z tym: "Wszyscy członkowie naszej rodziny mają przeszło metr osiemdziesiąt"? - zakpił, czując rosnącą panikę. Już wcześniej zaliczał się do niższych osób średniego wzroku. Teraz był zwyczajnie _niski_.

- Najwyraźniej jesteś wyjątkiem. - Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywił usta z typową dla niego złośliwością.

- Cudownie! - stwierdził Harry, po czym roześmiał się w głos. - Po prostu doskonale! Wielkie dzięki, Snape. Naprawdę to doceniam.

- Och, daj spokój, Potter - warknął nauczyciel. - Jesteś nie więcej niż dwa czy trzy cale niższy. - W zadumie poklepał się palcem po policzku. - Tylko że to nie jest coś, czego się spodziewałem.

- Może coś jest nie tak z pana eliksirem?

Oblicze Snape'a pociemniało.

- Mój eliksir jest doskonały. Moje eliksiry _zawsze_ są doskonałe. - Wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. - Nie mam ani jednego krewnego tak marnego wzrostu, muszę przyznać... Ale też do niedawna nie miałem ani jednego krewnego, który byłby Gryfonem.

Harry wtulił twarz w poduszkę, nie chcąc słyszeć ani słowa więcej. Był poirytowany, przygnębiony i diabelnie wściekły. Wcale nie miał ochoty wiedzieć, co jeszcze do powiedzenia miał cholerny Snape. Nie musiał wysłuchiwać, pod jakimi to względami Harry Potter przynosił hańbę dumnemu rodowi Tłustowłosych Dupków. Z jego szczęściem ominie go dziedziczny wzrost, za to dostanie mu się pełnowymiarowy dziób zamiast nosa i wielka porcja łoju we włosach.

- Musisz być bardzo zmęczony - stwierdził nauczyciel. - Można się było tego spodziewać. Prześpij się, porozmawiamy później.

Chłopiec odwrócił głowę.

- Nie, dzięki. Miałem dosyć pana obelg w tym tygodniu i bez wyśmiewania się z mojego wzrostu. Niech się pan tylko upewni, że zdoła pan to w jakiś sposób odwrócić, kiedy w przyszłym tygodniu będziemy nakładać pozostałe zaklęcia maskujące.

Snape gapił się na niego jeszcze chwilę. Nabrał powietrza i moment później je wypuścił, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił. Zanim Harry spojrzał na niego z ciekawością, Mistrz Eliksirów był już przy drzwiach.

*******

Jeden dzień Harry poświęcił na dojście do siebie po efektach zażycia eliksiru, później zaś i tak prawie się nie ruszał, poza tym, że zwlekał się na posiłki, po których zaraz wracał do łóżka pogrążony w niekończącym się otępieniu. Był przygnębiony. Snape był jego ojcem, on sam skurczył się o kilka cali, utknął w potwornie nudnym domu, Remus do niego nie pisał, Tonks uznałaby, że jest niski, Syriusz nadal nie żył, Voldemort wciąż czynił starania, aby go zamordować, dyrektor go okłamał, a _Snape_ był jego cholernym _ojcem_.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie od razu wrócił do pracy nad przełamaniem zaklęcia maskującego, lecz Gryfon i tak podejrzliwie wąchał każdy swój napój. Profesor wydawał się nieufnie podchodzić do kolejnych prób pokonania czaru, zupełnie jakby obawiał się dalszych negatywnych efektów. Przed podaniem chłopcu mikstury był pewien, że Harry jako Snape będzie wyższy niż kopia Jamesa Pottera i wydawał się brać do siebie, że jego wróg z dawnych lat _znowu_ zatriumfował. Spędzali ze sobą nieliczne, krótkie chwile, ale Harry i tak wciąż przyłapywał nauczyciela na obserwowaniu go zmrużonymi oczami, jakby mężczyzna usiłował wykryć jakiś wielki spisek przeciw niemu, uknuty przez młodocianego przestępcę, który był jego synem.

Któregoś dnia gospodarz zaskoczył go zniesieniem barier ochronnych na tyle, żeby chłopiec mógł skorzystać z domowej biblioteki. Harry dostał jedno popołudnie na prowadzenie poszukiwań w temacie męczącym go od czasu, gdy dowiedział się o swoim pokrewieństwie z kobietą, która zamordowała Syriusza. Kiedy jednak wieczorem Snape przyszedł zabrać go na kolację, posławszy synowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie, rzucił zaklęcie, pod wpływem którego książki przejrzane przez Gryfona zaczęły emitować blade światło. Potrzebował tylko jednego rzutu okiem na "Klątwy dla krewnych i powinowatych", aby zabronić chłopcu dostępu do księgozbioru, złapać go za ramię i zaciągnąć z powrotem do jego sypialni.

- Nie miałem zamiaru przekląć _pana_! - zaprotestował Harry, gdy ojciec zatrzasnął mu drzwi tuż przed twarzą. Spróbował poruszyć klamką; korytarz ponownie okazał się dla niego niedostępny.

Tym razem to skrzat Norek zaprowadził go na kolację - w jadalni niczym wielki, czarny nietoperz czekał na niego Snape, który patrzył na syna jakby miał go ochotę obedrzeć ze skóry.

- Siadaj, Potter - powiedział, wskazując jak zwykle krzesło na drugim końcu długiego stołu.

Chłopiec zauważył, że jedzenie nie było jeszcze podane. Usiadł cały w nerwach.

Opiekun Slytherinu wstał i zaczął przechadzać się za krzesłem Harry'ego, czym do żywego przypominał Gryfonowi policjanta przesłuchującego oskarżonego.

- Dlaczego zaglądałeś do tej książki, Potter?

- To nie ma nic wspólnego z panem - zapewnił, obronnym gestem krzyżując ręce na piersi. - I nie wiem, czemu niby miałaby to być pana sprawa.

- To jest moja sprawa - odparł Snape, nachylając się nad ramieniem syna - ponieważ najwyraźniej zrobiłeś to z jakimś zamiarem. To są czarne klątwy, Potter. Zakładałem, że będziesz odrabiać _zadania domowe_.

- Po prostu byłem ciekawy - stwierdził nonszalancko. - Wie pan, biblioteka Śmierciożercy i takie tam, więc pewnie sporo paskudnych rzeczy się tam wala.

Tym razem gospodarz stanął tuż przed nim, z zaciśniętymi w wąską linię ustami. Chłopiec rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie, chcąc go sprowokować do niezgodzenia się z tą odpowiedzią. Było nie było, miał dostęp do tych pozycji tylko dlatego, że Snape je _posiadał_.

Profesor nagle uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z gierek syna.

- Oczywiście masz rację, Potter... _Harry_ - poprawił się. Dźwięk tego imienia w tych ustach brzmiał jak zawoalowana zniewaga. - To w końcu nie moja sprawa.

Gryfon zamarł. Lodowaty ton spowodował, że ciarki przeszły mu po plecach; wstrząsnęło nim przeczucie, że mężczyzna właśnie wymyślił znacznie okrutniejszy rodzaj ataku.

- Tak sobie uświadomiłem, _Harry_, że musimy kontynuować twoje lekcje oklumencji.

- Nie są mi potrzebne - parsknął opryskliwie, piorunując wzrokiem starszego czarodzieja. Dobrze wiedział, że to tylko pretekst do grzebania w jego myślach.

- Nie są ci potrzebne? Chcesz powiedzieć, że na własną rękę opanowałeś oklumencję? - spytał Snape przesłodzonym tonem i wyciągnął różdżkę. - Jeśli to prawda, to może nieco przeegzaminujemy twoje zdolności?

- Nie rozumie pan! - krzyknął wściekle Harry, przenosząc wzrok z różdżki nauczyciela na jego twarz. - Blizna mnie już nie boli. Wcale. Nie miałem żadnych wizji. Wcale. Latem wszystko się skończyło, jakby nigdy tego nie było. Oklumencja zawsze tylko pogarszała sprawę, a ja nie mam zamiaru ryzykować tego, że wszystko znowu się posypie jak w zeszłym roku!

Opiekun Slytherinu patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby miał do czynienia z wioskowym idiotą.

- Czy mam przez to rozumieć, że łudzisz się, iż Czarny Pan już się tobą nie interesuje? - spytał cichym głosem, który zwiastował nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo.

- Jasne, że nie - odparł chłopiec ostro. - Ale przez te lekcje w zeszłym roku było tylko gorzej. Nie chcę, żeby blizna znowu się ożywiła. Chcę mieć święty spokój. - Bezwiednie pomasował czoło.

- Święty spokój - wypluł Mistrz Eliksirów niczym zniewagę i jednym nagłym krokiem znalazł się tuż przy wciąż siedzącym chłopcu. - _Święty spokój_ nie pomoże ci, kiedy Czarny Pan znowu zapragnie opanować twój umysł! Ty mogłeś sobie wyrzucić z pamięci, jak bardzo jesteś przy nim bezbronny, Potter, zapewniam cię jednak, że _on_ o tym nie zapomniał!

- Przecież wcale nie chodzi o niego - stwierdził Harry szorstko, patrząc na ojca z gniewem dorównującym złości starszego czarodzieja. - Pan nabrał na to teraz ochoty tylko dlatego, że chce pan dowiedzieć się, czego szukałem w tej książce.

Snape skwitował jego słowa szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

- Potter, będziesz tu jeszcze przez dwa tygodnie. W tym czasie z pewnością będę miał wystarczająco dużo okazji, żeby podsunąć ci kolejny eliksir i jak na spowiedzi wysłuchać wszystkiego, co się interesuje w tej pozycji. - Cofnął się o krok, przyglądając się Gryfonowi niczym jakiemuś dziwnemu gatunkowi owada. - Zamierzałem cię tymi lekcjami oklumencji wyprowadzić z równowagi, widzę jednak, że są one najwyraźniej niezbędne.

- Pana zdaniem nie ma znaczenia to, że nie miałem żadnych wizji? Że nie boli mnie blizna? - drążył chłopiec.

Nauczyciel przesunął po wargach długim, bladym palcem. Harry drgnął niespokojnie pod wzrokiem utkwionym w czarne kosmyki skrywające bliznę.

- To ciekawe - przyznał wreszcie Mistrz Eliksirów. - Jestem raczej zdziwiony, że Czarny Pan nie wykorzystuje tego dalej.

Harry znowu pomasował czoło.

Gospodarz nieoczekiwanie wrócił na swój koniec stołu i usiadł, posyłając chłopcu ostatnie dziwne spojrzenie.

- Zjedz coś. Będziesz potrzebował energii. - Klasnął i pojawiła się przed nimi kolacja.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, że był aż tak głodny. Z zapałem zabrał się za pieczeń; dopiero kiedy zerknął w górę, zauważył, że Snape przygląda mu się podejrzliwie.

- Co? - mruknął niecierpliwie. Miał już serdecznie dość tych osobliwych spojrzeń, które opiekun Slytherinu posyłał mu, kiedy myślał, że chłopiec tego nie widzi.

- Apetyt ci dopisuje - zauważył mężczyzna tonem pełnym niezrozumiałych podtekstów.

- No. - Obrzucił wzrokiem wymizerowanego czarodzieja. - Jedzenie to całkiem niezła rzecz, Snape. Sam mógłbyś go czasem spróbować.

Czarne oczy rozbłysły irytacją i Gryfon ukrył uśmieszek w soku z dyni.

*******

- Raz, dwa, trzy... _Legilimens_!

_Harry uskakiwał przed ręką Umbridge, po omacku szukającą czegoś w płomieniu... Cedryk Diggory wlepiał w niego niewidzące spojrzenie... Bellatriks Lestrange śmiała się, kiedy Syriusz spadał przez zasłonę..._

Oprzytomniał skulony na podłodze; bolały go wszystkie stawy. Z przerażeniem pospiesznie łykał płytkie wdechy, wciąż widząc okrutny obraz śmierci Syriusza.

- Na litość Merlina, Potter - warknął stojący nad nim Snape, wyglądający na porządnie wkurzonego. - Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że zdołasz stać się jeszcze gorszy. Najwidoczniej twoja niekompetencja nie ma granic.

Gryfon nie podnosił się, walcząc z łzami napływającymi do oczu. Jak dawno temu pozwolił sobie na myślenie o Syriuszu? Profesor tego wieczora zaatakował jego umysł już z pięć razy i za każdym razem, choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, myśli chłopca nieuchronnie wracały do momentu śmierci ojca chrzestnego. W zeszłym roku gniew stanowił ochronę dla jego bezbronnego umysłu - w tym żal działał na legilimentę niczym magnes.

Usłyszał nad sobą cierpiętnicze westchnienie i z pewnym zaskoczeniem zauważył, że Snape podaje mu rękę. Przez dłuższą chwilę potrafił tylko głupio na nią patrzeć, co najwidoczniej wyczerpało cierpliwość nauczyciela; opuścił dłoń i rozkazał zimno:

- Wstawaj.

Z trudem stanął na drżących nogach.

- Spróbujemy jeszcze raz, Potter. W tych dwóch ostatnich przypadkach musiałem sam zdjąć zaklęcie. Postaraj się odeprzeć mnie dzisiaj choć raz. Oczyść umysł. Pozbądź się emocji.

Zamknął oczy i dołożył wszelkich starań, żeby przestać myśleć. Potem uniósł różdżkę i niepewnie skinął głową.

- Przygotuj się... _Legilimens_!

_Wuj Vernon zabijał deskami skrzynkę na listy... Remus odciągał go od podium. "Nie możesz nic zrobić, Harry. On odszedł"... Wielki czarny pies obserwował go po drugiej stronie pola... Jąkał się, przepraszając, ale Tonks tylko pogłaskała go po policzku. "Nic nie szkodzi"..._

Spanikował na chwilę i prawie udało mu się odeprzeć atak profesora, ten jednak naciskał mocniej.

_...Palce Tonks bawiły się jego włosami. Uśmiechnęła się kusząco, kiedy podpełzł wyżej, żeby ją pocałować..._

Ponownie spróbował jak najszybciej pozbyć się mężczyzny z umysłu, lecz potężny legilimenta przylgnął do wspomnienia niczym pijawka i Harry mógł tylko wić się na widok tego, co działo się przed ich oczyma.

_..."Kłamca!" - powiedziała ochryple, z trudem łapiąc dech tuż przy jego wargach. - "__**Robiłeś**__ to wcześniej!" Harry uśmiechnął się psotnie. "Naturalny talent. Jak... wężomowa." Tonks roześmiała się i powoli popchnęła go tak, aby leżał na plecach. "Skoro już mowa o naturalnych talentach..."_

- POTTER!

Zaklęcie zostało zdjęte tak raptownie, że jeszcze przez chwilę Gryfon miał wrażenie, że wciąż jest na Grimmauld Place z Tonks.

Zimna, władcza postać pochylała się nad nim z morderczą furią na twarzy.

Tonks.

Na Grimmauld Place.

O cholera...

Snape ukląkł, żeby spojrzeć chłopcu prosto w oczy.

- Co ja, do diabła, właściwie przed chwilą zobaczyłem, co, Potter?

* * *

**--------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału ósmego

**--------------------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk Review this Story / Chapter - wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy._

_**Akame**__ Harry wygląda... eee... nieoczekiwanie, jak widać :-P. Severus jest w tym opowiadaniu rzeczywiście nad wyraz kanoniczny - tak chamskiego zachowania nie widziałam u niego chyba w żadnym innym Severitusie ani tekstach pokrewnych. Bywa w nich wredny, ale nigdy aż tak. A tutaj nawet jeśli żywi względem syna jakieś cieplejsze uczucia, to ich nie okazuje. I to się nie zmieni przez dłuuugie rozdziały._

_**Orange Lizard**__ Od dzisiaj kolejne rozdziały tłumaczenia powinny zacząć się ukazywać częściej niż do tej pory. Mam nadzieję, że mój nowo wymyślony system tłumaczenia zadziała i "Jedynie poprzez krew" nie będzie już leżało odłogiem długimi miesiącami. Muszę przyznać, że przekłada mi się to opowiadanie wyjątkowo opornie, często muszę dłuższy czas zastanawiać się, jak przetłumaczyć to, co chciała powiedzieć autorka, żeby to jakoś brzmiało. Ten tekst, jak na mój gust, jest trochę jakby nietypowo napisany. Z innymi tłumaczeniami w każdym razie zwykle nie mam takich problemów, jak z tym. Dziwne to trochę._


	9. Niszczenie

_**oryginał: **__In Blood Only__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**------------------------------------**

Rozdział dziewiąty

Niszczenie

**------------------------------------**

* * *

W pierwszym odruchu Harry chciał powiedzieć szyderczo: "Rany, Snape, to się nazywa seks. Mogłem się domyślić, że nie masz o tym pojęcia." Tylko że ten gość spał z matką Harry'ego, więc cóż... To byłoby dopraszanie się o cały arsenał zniewag.

Poza tym nie był pewny, jak wiele właściwie jego ojciec zobaczył. Podczas pierwszej lekcji oklumencji nauczyciel twierdził, że widział tylko przebłyski wspomnień. Może po prostu starał się uzyskać przyznanie do winy.

- No cóż... - Szybko grzebał wśród wspomnień, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego i poszukując czegoś, co obciążałoby go tylko trochę. Nadal siedząc na podłodze, powiedział w końcu: - Eee, to był wuj Vernon zabijający deskami...

- Wiesz, które wspomnienie ma na myśli, Potter! - warknął profesor, nagłym szarpnięciem podnosząc chłopca na nogi i trzymając go w uścisku przyprawiającym o siniaki nawet wtedy, gdy Harry stał pewnie o własnych siłach. Gryfon obdarzył go spojrzeniem pełnym udawanej niewinności i zakłopotania, na co oczy Snape'a zabłysły i mężczyzna przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej. - Wspomnienie o dorosłej osobie, co więcej będącej _członkiem Zakonu_, molestującej piętnastoletniego chłopca! Wyjaśnij mi to!

- Mam szesnaście lat! - zaprotestował. To prawda, że wtedy miał piętnaście, ale Snape nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Sięgnął w górę, aby uwolnić się od mocnego chwytu; to już naprawdę zaczynało go boleć. - I ona wcale mnie nie _molestowała_.

Palce nauczyciela zacisnęły się z jeszcze większą siłą.

- Nimfadora Tonks jest _aurorem_, Potter. Do jej zadań należy dopilnowanie, aby nikt nie robił z nieletnimi tego, co ona robiła z tobą!

Harry patrzył na starszego czarodzieja z kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia.

- Co pan właściwie... Chwila, to, że Tonks może uważa, że jestem tak jakby uroczy, nie znaczy jeszcze...

- Gusta Nimfadory Tonks - warczał niezrażony profesor - a raczej ich _brak_, nie są przedmiotem tej rozmowy. Jej przedmiotem jest dwudziestodwuletnia kobieta wykorzystująca nastolatka!

Wybałuszył oczy na Snape'a jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu.

- Och, więc pan... na nią? Jest pan zły _na nią_?

Przez chwilę czuł nieprzyzwoitą wręcz ulgę, że to nie on był obiektem wściekłości Mistrza Eliksirów. Ale potem się opamiętał. Był przecież mężczyzną. _Jej_ mężczyzną. Powinien bronić kobietę, którą kocha. Z lekkim zawstydzeniem Harry odwzajemnił pełne złości spojrzenie i ponowił próby wydostania się z uścisku.

- Wcale mnie nie wykorzystała - stwierdził ostro.

Szarpnął gwałtownie ramieniem, które wciąż tkwiło w nieustępliwym imadle; nie zdołał się uwolnić, a kpiący uśmieszek nauczyciela omal nie doprowadził go do szału. Doprawdy, przed tym cholernym eliksirem pewnie by mu się udało. Teraz jednak jego ciało było tak małe i słabe... Wszystko dzięki przeklętemu Snape'owi i jego przeklętym genom recesywnym!

- Ja pierwszy ją pocałowałem. Sam pan widział! To ja to zacząłem.

- A ona w tym wzięła udział. _To_, Potter, jest przestępstwo - wyjaśnił profesor z okrutnym błyskiem w oczach. Bez ostrzeżenia puścił Gryfona i chłopiec upadł na podłogę. - Powinienem to zgłosić odpowiednim służbom.

Harry'ego zmroziło. Zupełnie jakby kamienna posadzka wyssała z niego całe ciepło.

- Zgłosić to?

"Och nie... Tonks..."

- Oczywiście Potter - zadrwił starszy czarodziej. - Nie sądziłeś chyba, że pozwolę tej informacji tak zwyczajnie umknąć, prawda?

Nastolatek przełknął z trudem; w ustach miał koszmarnie sucho.

- Moment - wykrztusił tonem, w którym desperacja szła o lepsze ze strachem. - To nie będzie konieczne. Pan nie... Pan nie powinien...

Wargi Snape'a wykrzywiły się złośliwie.

- Och, Potter, uważam, że to wręcz konieczne. Prawdę mówiąc, zaniedbałbym obowiązki nauczyciela albo - znacząco się uśmiechnął - _twojego ojca_, gdybym pozwolił na to przestępstwo.

Harry z rosnącym niepokojem uświadomił sobie, że tłustowłosy dupek naprawdę zamierzał to zrobić. Zamierzał donieść na Tonks. I ona zostanie zwolniona. Albo... Na Merlina! Aresztowana! Mogą ją posłać do Azkabanu. Kolejne życie zostanie zaprzepaszczone przez jego głupotę.

"Och, Tonks..."

- Nie pozwolę panu na to - ogłosił kategorycznie, stając na nogi. Determinacja, którą nagle poczuł, zaskoczyła nawet jego samego. - Ani mi się waż, Snape!

- Coś mi się zdaje, Potter - wysyczał Snape - że ty nie masz tu nic do gadania. Sugeruję, abyś wrócił do swojego pokoju, zanim wymyślę odpowiednią karę za _twoje_ przewinienie. IDŹ!

Harry nawet nie drgnął. Patrzył na profesora wrogo, czując lód w żołądku, skupiając się równie mocno, jak zazwyczaj w trakcie trudnego pojedynku lub meczu quidditcha. To się nie stanie. Powstrzyma Snape'a. Nie pozwoli mu zrujnować jej życia...

- Słyszałeś mnie, chłopcze? - warknął Snape ostro i podszedł krok bliżej w tej samej chwili, kiedy młody czarodziej zrozumiał, co musi zrobić. - Powiedziałem...

Harry nagłym ruchem skierował różdżkę na Snape'a, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi. Jedno słowo. Jedno zaklęcie. Potrafił to zrobić. Potrafił to zrobić. Potrafił...

- _Obli_...

_Obliviate_. Ostatnim sylabom szansę opuszczenia jego ust odebrała pięść, która trafiła go w policzek. Ból wybuchł mu w głowie, świat zatoczył się w eksplozji światła i gwiazd. Różdżka wyleciała mu z ręki, a on sam ciężko upadł na dłonie i kolana na kamienną podłogę.

Przez jedną krótką chwilę klęczał tam, w szoku, walcząc o oddech, a w następnej złapała go jakaś bezimienna siła i szarpnęła nim w górę i do tyłu, okręcając wkoło, aż wreszcie przyszpiliła go plecami do ściany. Wielki ciężar przytrzymywał go w dławiącym niewidzialnym uścisku; nogi dyndały pod nim bezwładnie.

Oszołomiony i nagle przestraszony, spojrzał na Snape'a.

Mistrz Eliksirów pojawił się przed nim w wysoko uniesioną różdżką, błyszczącymi oczyma i ustami wykrzywionymi w najbardziej wściekłym wyrazie, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Podwinąwszy wargę, Snape lekko skinął różdżką i natychmiast ciężar na piersiach Harry'ego zwiększył się dwukrotnie, podobnie jak uścisk wokół gardła. Charknął, instynktownie się szarpiąc. Miał wrażenie, jakby na jego torsie siedział mężczyzna i zaciskał ręce na jego szyi.

Snape nagle zamajaczył tuż przed nim, mroczny i szalejący ze złości.

- TY GŁUPI CHŁOPAKU! COŚ TY SOBIE, DO DIABŁA, WYOBRAŻAŁ?

Harry wzdrygnął się na dźwięk czystej, nieskażonej furii w jego głosie. Mina starszego czarodzieja w jakiś niemożliwy sposób stała się jeszcze paskudniejsza, gdy kolejny raz poruszył różdżką. Siła trzymająca Harry'ego przy ścianie wzrosła niewiarygodnie, ręce na gardle wzmocniły uścisk i Gryfon poczuł, że nie jest w stanie zaczerpnąć oddechu. Snape, który zdawał się nie zauważać jego walki, podszedł jeszcze bliżej, patrząc na chłopca szeroko otwartymi, czarnymi, rozwścieczonymi oczyma.

- JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ! Myślałeś, że możesz MNIE ZOBLIVIATOWAĆ? - wrzeszczał, pryskając śliną. - Mogłeś ZNISZCZYĆ MÓJ UMYSŁ tym zaklęciem!

Znowu gwałtownie przeciął różdżką powietrze i natychmiast niewidzialny człowiek zmienił się w hipogryfa miażdżącego pierś Harry'ego. Ciężar stał się wręcz morderczy. Harry bezskutecznie walczył o oddech. Był praktycznie wbity w ścianę, kompletnie unieruchomiony wisiał tuż przed Snape'em, który zdawał się myśleć tylko o daniu upustu złości.

- GŁUPI, NIEODPOWIEDZIALNY, AROGANCKI CHŁOPAK! - ryczał nieświadom ciężkiej sytuacji Harry'ego... albo mając ją gdzieś. - Jesteś dokładną kopią Jamesa Pottera! Że też moja krew stworzyła taką zakałę czarodziejskiej rasy... RZYGAĆ mi się chce! Wstyd mi! Nie wystarczy ci, że ZABIŁEŚ SWOJEGO OJCA CHRZESTNEGO, chcesz jeszcze ZAMKNĄĆ MNIE W ŚWIĘTYM MUNGU RAZEM Z GILDEROYEM LOCKHARTEM!

Harry miał wrażenie, że jego płuca za chwilę eksplodują. Próbował wierzgać nogami, nie poddawać się bezosobowej sile, która go dusiła, ale nic nie skutkowało. W odruchu desperacji sięgnął do gardła paznokciami. Rozszarpały skórę w tym samym momencie, kiedy wzrok chłopca zaczął mętnieć...

I nagle za niedbałym machnięciem różdżki Snape'a ciężar znikł.

Momentalnie bezwładnie osunął się na podłogę, jakby w ogóle nie miał kości. Drżał na całym ciele, łapczywie połykając wielkie hausty powietrza i upychając je w obolałych płucach. Wciąż dławiąc się pośpiesznymi oddechami, zaczął podnosić się na ręce i kolana, zaraz jednak ponownie padł na posadzkę.

Zbyt wyczerpany, by odkleić policzek od ziemi, patrzył spod przymkniętych powiek jak czarne szaty suną tuż nad podłogą i zatrzymują się obok niego. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem zdołał spojrzeć w górę, w blade, okrutne oblicze starszego czarodzieja, obserwującego go gniewnie z góry, widział jednak, że Snape uśmiecha się złośliwie, delektując się bólem Gryfona i jego niemocą.

- Może właśnie o to z tobą chodzi, Potter - wyszeptał z nienawiścią nauczyciel. - Czego tylko się dotkniesz, to niszczysz. Wszystko i wszystkich. Czy to dlatego ci twoi mugolscy krewni tak bardzo cię nie znoszą? Widzą, co robisz innym, nawet tym, o których podobno się troszczysz? Rodzice, ojciec chrzestny, Weasley i Granger... ci twoi przyjaciele, których niemal zabiłeś tak wiele razy przez swój egoizm...

Harry zapragnął oderwać sobie uszy. Wszystko. Wszystko, byle tylko tego nie słyszeć.

- I biedny Syriusz Black... - kontynuował Snape, tym razem z drwiącą czułością. Harry zdrętwiał w przerażającym przeczuciu tego, co miało nastąpić. - Dwanaście lat gnił w Azkabanie, usychając z tęsknoty za ukochanym chrześniakiem, tylko po to, aby zostać zabitym, bo małemu bachorowi zachciało się odgrywać bohatera. - Snape znowu się uśmiechał, choć ton jego głosu wyrażał czystą wściekłość. - Co powiedziałby Black, gdyby wiedział, że wcale nie umiera za syna Jamesa Pottera? Uważasz, że ruszyłby palcem, aby uratować twoją żałosną skórę, gdyby wiedział, że jesteś _bękartem Smarkerusa_?

Gładkie, złośliwe słowa Snape'a wyrażały niepewność samego Harry'ego z tak przerażającą celnością, że chłopiec zacisnął powieki, obawiając się, że wciąż znajduje się pod działaniem legilimencji. Jednak uszu na dźwięki zamknąć nie mógł.

- Och, ale ja wcale nie twierdzę, że nie powinieneś być dumny ze swoich osiągnięć. - Głos Snape'a ociekał okrutną parodią serdeczności, ale w jego oczach Harry zobaczył tylko nienawiść, gdy ośmielił się w nie zerknąć. - Taki wyczyn, zabójstwo Syriusza Blacka... Prawie czyni cię wartym rodzinnego nazwiska. Byłem bliski wybaczenia ci twego pozbawionego jakiejkolwiek wartości istnienia, gdy po raz pierwszy miałem przyjemność obejrzenia twoich wspomnień z tego wydarzenia. Cóż za niesamowity szok dla tego beznadziejnego kundla, czyż nie? Wpaść przez tę zasłonę.

Głowa Harry'ego stuknęła o podłogę, która w zetknięciu z jego czołem wydała mu się lodowata. Wlepił w nią niewidzący wzrok, czując dziwne otępienie. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy zimne palce Snape'a przeczesały jego włosy.

- Z drugiej strony Black powinien był spodziewać się, co go czeka. Ochraniał wszak drogocennego Harry'ego Pottera. A wiemy, co dzieje się z nieszczęśnikami, którzy czegoś takiego próbują...

*******

Nie był do końca pewny, co się stało później. Słowa Snape'a, tak koszmarnie trafne, tak bardzo prawdziwe, raniły go niczym ostrza noży... Wszystkie te słowa kołatały w głowie Harry'ego od miesięcy, słowa, którym przeczył, które ignorował, którym przeczył... Snape nadał tym myślom realnego wymiaru, wypowiadając je na głos, ujawniając światu te mroczne prawdy, które tylko Harry znał, które Harry ukrył przed innymi, a nawet przed sobą.

Lecz nie mógł już dłużej ignorować prawdziwości tych słów. Zrobił to.

Zabił Syriusza.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak ani kiedy wrócił z tej fatalnej lekcji oklumencji. Nie był świadomy własnych poczynań dopóki nie zorientował się, że wlepia wzrok w sufit swego pokoju; jak przez mgłę uświadomił sobie, że robił to już od pewnego czasu. Okrycie przytłaczało go i dławiło, zbyt ciężkie, aby nawet je zdjąć. Opanowała go znajoma chęć wyczołgania się z własnej skóry, której w żaden sposób nie potrafił się pozbyć. Miał wrażenie, jakby obserwowały go tysiące oczu, a on leżał kompletnie obnażony przed ich badawczym wzrokiem.

Poczuł dreszcze. Lekkie, nieopanowane drżenie. Dlaczego...?

Coś wyrwało go z szoku i odrętwienia... Blizna go kłuła.

Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy, po raz pierwszy od tak dawna, kłuła go. Voldemort znów sobie o nim przypomniał. Z jakiegoś powodu niepewna bariera, która blokowała połączenie między nimi, została przerwana.

Jego dziwną apatię przełamał nagły wybuch furii. Ostrzegał Snape'a, że to się stanie, jeśli znowu zajmą się oklumencją. _Ostrzegał_ go, do cholery!

Pomasował bliznę, na co ona odpowiedziała silniejszym ukłuciem, które przeszło w tępy, ale uporczywy ból. Zamknął oczy, próbując ją zignorować, próbując oczyścić umysł. Poskutkowało to tylko tym, że zaraz zaczął wspominać tę okropną lekcję. Tonks, Snape, Syriusz... Wnętrzności skręciły mu się z rozpaczy. Blizna zaczęła boleśnie palić.

Oplotły go macki strachu. Nie był w stanie zapomnieć tych przerażających chwil w Departamencie Tajemnic, kiedy Voldemort wdarł się do jego umysłu, roztrzaskując osłony w drzazgi i przejmując nad nim władzę. Nie mógł zapomnieć, jak bezsilny się wtedy czuł, jak słaby... Jak jego usta poruszały się zgodnie z cudzą wolą... Aż za dobrze pamiętał cierpienie, które sprawiło, że pragnął śmierci...

W ciągu tych ostatnich miesięcy o dniach składających się ze spokojnego odrętwienia i nocach cichego nacisku, gdy kulił się w najwęższym, najciemniejszym zakątku jaki zdołał znaleźć, prawie zapominał o zawsze obecnej więzi z umysłem Voldemorta; mogłoby się wydawać, że Voldemort o nim zapomniał.

A teraz ból wrócił.

Przycisnął do blizny obie dłonie z żarliwą nadzieją, że to tylko jakaś anomalia, że Voldemort wcale nie odnowił ich połączenia po tak długim okresie spokoju. Może to tylko stres. Albo strach. W końcu Snape prawie doprowadził go do szaleństwa. Praktycznie go porwał. Uwięził. Zgnoił. Obraził. Zaatakował.

Powiedział mu prawdę.

Wbrew swojej woli znów wrócił myślami do tego, jak zdradził Tonks i w dodatku nie zdołał zobliviatować Snape'a. (O czym on właściwie _myślał_?) Do swej bliskiej śmierci przez uduszenie cholera wie jakim zaklęciem.

Oraz słów Snape'a. Okrutnych i jakże prawdziwych.

Wreszcie ktoś to przyznał. Ktoś w końcu mu to powiedział. Wszyscy okłamywali go całymi miesiącami. "To nie była twoja wina, Harry..." Ile razy to słyszał? Ale nigdy nie dał się oszukać. Snape najwidoczniej też nie. Snape złożył odpowiedzialność tam, gdzie było jej miejsce. Wiedział, że Harry był winny. Zechciał mu o tym powiedzieć. Zadbał, by Harry cierpiał za własne grzechy.

"Taki wyczyn... zabójstwo Syriusza Blacka."

Blizna bolała teraz tak bardzo, że oczy mu łzawiły. Próbował zmusić się do niemyślenia; te jego dumania tylko pogarszały sprawę. Tylko go otwierały, czyniąc jeszcze bardziej bezbronnym...

"Ci twoi przyjaciele, których niemal zabiłeś tak wiele razy przez swój egoizm..."

Kurwa, kurwa. Co zrobił ostatnio, gdy czuł się podobnie? Tego lata, jak sobie z tym poradził? Tutaj nie było komórki, w której mógłby się schronić. Ona była jego jedyną ucieczką. Co mógł zrobić _teraz_?

Jego wzrok padł na szafę. Wyglądała na wystarczająco dużą, choć może nieco ciaśniejszą niżby chciał. Zataczając się, przeszedł na drugi koniec pokoju i drżącą ręką otworzył drzwi.

Z szafy zalatywało stęchlizną, w powietrzu unosiły się chmury kurzu. Stał w otwartych drzwiach i wahał się. Ostry, piekący ból w bliźnie zdecydował jednak za niego - wrócił szybko do łóżka i ściągnął z wierzchu okrycie, które powlókł za sobą do nowego schronienia. Owinął się kocem i wtulił w kąt, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.

W szafie panowały kompletne ciemności. Wyciągnąwszy przed siebie nogi, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie miał dość miejsca, aby do końca je wyprostować. Prawdę mówiąc było mu dość niewygodnie. Było tak wąsko, że musiał siedzieć... jeśli jednak zdołałby upchnąć część koca za plecami... O właśnie. Znacznie lepiej.

Głowa opadła mu na zimną ścianę; skupił się na spokojnym oddechu, usiłując zignorować okoliczności, które zaprowadziły go w to miejsce, zapomnieć o bólu blizny. Musiał po prostu skoncentrować się na tym drugi miejscu... małym i ciemnym... tak bardzo podobnym do tego. Nie był już w domiszczu Snape'a. Nie był wielkim wybawcą magicznego świata. Był niczym. Nikim.

Po chwili oddychanie powolnym, naturalnym rytmem przychodziło mu znacznie łatwiej, więc wyobraził sobie Dursleyów tupiących mu nad głową w górę i w dół schodów, zapach bekonu, którego nie miał skosztować, docierający przez kratkę wentylacyjną.

Był po prostu chłopcem siedzącym w komórce pod schodami. W małej, ciemnej komórce. Był bezużytecznym świrem. Był absolutnym zerem. Nie lepszym niż brud na butach wuja Vernona.

Nigdy nikogo nie zabił. Przecież nikt nie umarłby za chłopca pod schodami. Zwykłego, ześwirowanego, nie niewartego Harry'ego.

Nikt nie oczekiwałby od niego czegokolwiek.

Zaczął się rozluźniać, czując dziwną ulgę. Ból blizny powoli słabł. Czas płynął niespiesznie. Ale to nawet dobrze. Żadnej odpowiedzialności, żadnego strachu. Niczego. Nikogo. Niczego.

Niekończący się czas mijał. Może nawet zasnął. Myśli znikały w bezruchu, gdy odprężał się w dodających otuchy ciemnościach ciasnej przestrzeni, gdy ból pomału dryfował coraz dalej od niego...

I wtedy znalazł go Snape.

* * *

**------------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału dziewiątego

**------------------------------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, który pojawił się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy._

_**Akame**__ Chyba rzeczywiście masz :-D. I dziękuję Ci za to. Bardzo, bardzo. Bardzobardzobardzo. To skurczenie się Harry'ego miało właśnie, moim zdaniem, stanowić wątek humorystyczny - acz gdy ten temat powróci, Severusowi już do śmiechu nie będzie. Snape jest w tym tekście wybitny, takiego go jako ojca nigdzie więcej nie widziałam i uważam to za wielki plus. Owszem, jednocześnie to, że jest takim gnojem w tym opowiadaniu... i że nie jest nim w innych ;-). A synek dzielnie może nie tyle stawia mu czoło, co stawia mu się :-P. Są siebie warci, doprawdy. Tym razem prawie wyrobiłam się z harmonogramem tłumaczenia tego fanfika - czymże jest jeden dzień poślizgu w porównaniu z wcześniejszymi miesiącami... Łatwiej mi będzie szło przekładanie "Jedynie poprzez krew" na polski może po tym, jak pójdę wreszcie na kurs językowy. Planuję taki od października... trzymajcie kciuki ;-)._


	10. Konsekwencje

_**oryginał: **__In Blood Only__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**------------------------------------**

Rozdział dziesiąty

Konsekwencje

**------------------------------------**

* * *

Harry wzdrygnął się i zasłonił oczy przed niespodziewanym atakiem światła. Jakieś ręce brutalnie złapały go za kołnierz i wyszarpnęły z szafy w oślepiający blask sypialni.

- Co ty, na litość Merlina, robisz, Potter? Bawisz się _w chowanego_?

Głos Snape'a drżał z furii. Starszy czarodziej puścił kołnierz Harry'ego tak nagle, że chłopiec zatoczył się i uderzył plecami w ścianę.

- Co zamierzałeś zrobić, co? - ryczał Snape. - Wiedziałem, że jesteś gówniarzem, który zawsze chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale to już był czysty idiotyzm! Chować się w szafie jak pięciolatek tylko dlatego, że trochę sobie porozmawialiśmy...

- Nie o to mi chodziło, proszę pana...

- Jakże nędznym trzeba być stworzeniem, żeby cieszyć się _paniką_ skrzatki, która popadła w problemy...

Harry nie sądził, żeby przez niego spanikował jedynie skrzat domowy.

- Nie chciałem, w porządku? Niech się pan wreszcie uspokoi!

Pożałował swoich słów ledwie je wypowiedział. Skulił się, gdy ręce znowu wyciągnęły się do niego i bezceremonialnie rzuciły go na łóżko. Harry pośpiesznie odsunął się od Snape'a. Przywarł plecami do wezgłowia, jak najdalej od nauczyciela, który teraz prezentował na twarzy wyraz pogardy i obrzydzenia zamiast wcześniejszej furii.

W zasadzie jak na kwintesencję Snape'a przystało.

- Wytłumacz się! - warknął, założywszy ręce na piersi, stojąc niecałe pół metra od łóżka.

- Blizna mnie bolała - wyjaśnił Harry i bezwiednie ją pomasował. - Teraz już nie jest aż tak źle, proszę pana. Potrzebowałem tylko spokojnego miejsca.

- A twoja komnata ci nie odpowiadała?

- Właśnie!

Harry nie miał zamiaru rozwijać wypowiedzi. Snape patrzył na niego spode łba. Harry przełknął z trudem i wlepił wzrok w narzutę, celowo unikając spojrzenia profesora, nie potrafiąc zapomnieć czystej złośliwości, którą widział w nim poprzednio.

*******

Zaledwie godzinę wcześniej Snape z czystej mściwości warzył kolejny eliksir, który miał na celu przełamanie kamuflażu. To samo gorzkie uczucie, które skłoniło go do podzielenia się z Potterem wiedzą o ich okropnym wspólnym rodowodzie, nagle a niespodziewanie kazało mu zmusić chłopca do stawienia czoła wszystkim cechom fizjonomicznym, jakie mógł odziedziczyć po Snape'ach. Nieledwie modlił się, żeby jego syn wyglądał identycznie jak on sam, z tymi samymi przetłuszczającymi się włosami i wielkim nochalem. Nieważne, że to tylko tymczasowo, że będą musieli ponownie rzucić czar maskujący, zanim chłopak wróci do Hogwartu. Jeśli tylko Potter patrząc na profesora-tlustowłosego dupka, którego nienawidził, będzie wiedział, że nie cierpi czegoś, co jest również częścią jego samego... To bez wątpienia warte jest zachodu.

Gdy pracował, wściekłość na Pottera próbującego zniszczyć jego wspomnienia pulsowała w nim jak wyczuwalna siła pod samą skórą. Automatycznie przypomniał sobie ostatnią osobę, która rzuciła na niego to zaklęcie.

"_Nie ufam twojemu obiektywizmowi w tym względzie_."

Zagryzł zęby tak mocno, że zabolała go szczęka. Nie ufał jego obiektywizmowi... Brednie! Wybór, czy Severus zaopiekuje się własnym synem, czy nie, nigdy nie należał do Dumbledore'a. Ufał temu człowiekowi. Oddał mu swoje życie. Oddał mu swoją lojalność. Oddał mu wszystko.

Tylko Dumbledore'owi udało się zdobyć jego zaufanie. Trafił do Hogwartu zbrukany gorzką trucizną pełnego okrucieństw dzieciństwa i przez jakiś czas wydawało mu się, że Dumbledore mógłby go z tego wyzwolić. Dyrektor patrzył na niego z dziwną łagodnością w oczach, podczas gdy Snape poznał wcześniej jedynie szyderstwo, awersję, pogardę. Wysłuchiwał słów Severusa jakby znajdował w nich coś wartościowego. Był pierwszą osobą, która traktowała Severusa jak człowieka.

A potem zdradził go dla Huncwotów.

Ci czterej cholerni dręczyciele... Ich znęcanie się, ich _usiłowanie morderstwa_, zamach na jego życie tak łatwo zlekceważony przez Dumbledore'a. Nie wyrzucił ich ze szkoły, ledwie wymierzył im jakąś karę. Potter - cholerny _Potter_ - został nawet prefektem naczelnym. Świat Severusa zawalił się po raz pierwszy, gdy Dumbledore unaocznił mu, na jak słabych fundamentach go postawił. Snape nauczył się wtedy, że dla dyrektora nie był nikim więcej, jak zwykłym uczniem, kolejnym jego podopiecznym.

To nigdy nie dotyczyło Jamesa Pottera i złotej młodzieży gryfońskiej. W końcu zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Oni znaczyli więcej. Oni byli ważni. Severus Snape był cieniem, a Huncwoci byli jak płomień. Trzeszczące, złote światło, które skłaniało do sympatii i podziwu; oczy dyrektora błyszczały dumą, kiedy na nich patrzył.

Identycznie było z Harrym Potterem, którego stary czarodziej kochał chyba nawet bardziej niż któregokolwiek z tamtych. Czy to dlatego zabrał go Snape'owi, czy dlatego ukrywał tożsamość chłopca przez te wszystkie lata? Kochał chłopca tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie związać go ze Smarkerusem?

Naturalnie, to z pewnością był właściwy powód. Mężczyzna tak paskudny i bezwartościowy, jak Smarkerus Snape, nie mógł przecież być ojcem Chłopca, Który Przeżył!

Och, jakże nienawidził Dumbledore'a. Ręce trzęsły mu się z nienawiści, gdy mieszał ropę czyrakobulwy. Doskonale pamiętał, jak wśród śmierciożerców Czarnego Pana szukał akceptacji i uznania, którego nie miał nigdzie indziej, i jak powoli, dzień za dniem, coraz lepiej rozumiał, że te odczucia były równie puste jak sympatia Dumbledore'a. Pamiętał, jak przypełzł z powrotem do stóp dyrektora, pełny obaw i skruchy. I, przede wszystkim, zagubiony. Kompletnie i całkowicie zagubiony. Przyrzekł sobie, że już nigdy nie zwiedzie go fałszywa nadzieja; nigdy więcej nie ugnie się pod delikatnym naciskiem fałszywej sympatii ani nie będzie miał nadziei na coś lepszego, niż pustelnicza, samotna egzystencja.

A jednak jakoś to zrobił. Znowu zrobiono z niego idiotę. Dlaczego dwa razy dał się nabrać na tę samą sztuczkę?

Gdzieś, z jakiegoś powodu, znów zaczął ufać Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. I kolejny raz ten człowiek nadużył jego zaufania i zdradził go. Lecz tym razem, tym razem to była zła, potworna zdrada. Gdy do tego wracał, miał ochotę zwymiotować na myśl o samej stopniu pogardy, jaką żywił ku niemu Dumbledore. Stary czarodziej nie pozwolił _splamić_ swego nowego złotego chłopca nawet samą obecnością Snape'a. Wolał uszkodzić umysł Severusa niż dopuścić do zbrukania czegoś tak czystego i wspaniałego, jak ten chłopiec. Uważał go za kreaturę niegodną zajęcia się własnym synem.

Za to Dumbledore'a nienawidził. Podobnie jak chłopca.

Kiedy dodawał do eliksiru ostatnie składniki, jego gniew zwrócił się ku temu drugiemu. Och tak, nienawidził chłopca. Nienawidził go za to, że był _za dobry_ dla niego. Za to, że Dumbledore kochał właśnie jego. Za to, że był słoneczkiem magicznego świata i potomkiem Huncwotów. A ponad wszystko, w tej chwili, za to, że próbował zrobić dokładnie to samo, co Dumbledore zrobił mu ledwie kilka miesięcy temu.

Jak ŚMIAŁ!

Cholera, nawet ten bezczelny bachor powinien wiedzieć, jak niebezpieczny był ten czar. Potter _widział_, jak Gilderoy Lockhart zniszczył swój umysł; znakomicie wiedział, co mogło być skutkiem nieumiejętnie rzuconego zaklęcia zapomnienia. Wskazanie z ogromną dokładnością konkretnego wspomnienia, które miało zostać unicestwione, przeszukanie cudzej psyche... To wymagało _umiejętności_ i _doświadczenia_, inaczej z łatwością można było wymazać całą pamięć ofiary.

Próba chłopaka była dokonana z tak beztroską pogardą dla samopoczucia Snape'a, że kazała mu się zastanowić, czy jego syn naprawdę aż tak go nienawidził. Musiał to zrobić ze złośliwości, z czystej złośliwości. W innym przypadku lekkomyślna arogancja tego...

Ach, ale to był Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. To był Harry Potter. Ulubieniec Dumbledore'a. Oczywiście, że czuł się upoważniony do zagrażania każdej żywej istocie, jaka miała przykrość go poznać. Bachor był wszak przyzwyczajony do tego, że cały świat leży u jego stóp. Dlaczego miałby _teraz_ przestać krzywdzić te uprzywilejowane ofiary?

Nareszcie skończył eliksir i przelał go do butelki, wciąż zatopiony w mrocznych rozmyślaniach. Akurat czyścił kociołek, gdy nagle do pracowni wpadła Norcia, szlochająca rozpaczliwie, twierdząca, że młody pan znikł.

Snape przeżył parę drogocennych chwil niepokoju. Chłopak nie potrafił osłaniać umysłu. Jeśli jakoś udało mu się złamać osłony i zbiec, był kompletnie bezbronny przed machinacjami Czarnego Pana.

Jednak kilka sekund później proste zaklęcie wskaż-mi błyskawicznie rozwiązało problem. Podążał jego śladem, aż z niedowierzaniem stanął przed szafą w pokoju dzieciaka.

Wielka, skomplikowana ucieczka, którą sobie wyobraził w wykonaniu Pottera, okazała się być wędrówką na drugi koniec sypialni. Potem zauważył, że na łóżku brakuje okrycia, którego skrawek wystaje spod drzwi szafy. Norcia przeprosiła z całego serca za brak spostrzegawczości i wybiegła z płaczem, zapewne po to, by gdzieś tam wyprasować sobie stopy.

A Snape po prostu gapił się z irytacją na te nieszczęsne zamknięte drzwi.

Chować się w szafie, też coś! Bezczelny szczeniak najwidoczniej starał się obudzić w nim poczucie winy. Prawdopodobnie miał nadzieję, że Snape poczuje się okropnie, ponieważ przez niego Chłopiec, Który Przeżył kulił się w kącie niczym niemowlę.

Otworzył drzwi szarpnięciem. Tak, to musiało być jakieś usiłowanie manipulacji. Znał Pottera; dzieciak był o wiele za dumny, aby pozwolić sobie na okazanie tchórzostwa, nawet gdy miał ku temu podstawy.

Wyciągając chłopaka z szafy, radośnie powitał powracającą irytację.

Znalazłszy się w pełnym świetle, Potter wzdrygnął się, z niechęcią krzywiąc posiniaczoną twarz. Coś nieprzyjemnego ścisnęło się w żołądku Snape'a na widok zauważalnego dowodu jego wcześniejszej brutalności. Twarz chłopca był spuchnięta. Jedno oko otaczał purpurowy siniec, wyraźnie odcinający się od bladej cery. Gardło pokrywały ślady paznokci. Zatrzymał wzrok na tym ostatnim. Przez moment ogarnęło go deja vu tak potężne, że sam nie mógł oddychać.

Potter patrzył na niego zaczerwienionymi oczyma, na pozór niepewnie chwiejąc się na nogach jakby był czymś oszołomiony. Snape dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie jego szklisty wzrok i to, jak bardzo zmieszany i zdezorientowany wydawał się chłopiec, kiedy kazał wrócić mu do jego pokoju po konfrontacji.

Wtedy jego twarz była w dziwny i niepokojący sposób pusta, teraz zresztą również. Siniak sprawił, że jego zielone oczy pozbawione były blasku, a śledziły każdy ruch Snape'a ze skupieniem i koncentracją zrodzonymi z obawy. Snape czuł coraz większą poirytowanie wyraźnym niepokojem chłopca; pchnął go na łóżko, aby przesłuchać go bez narażania się na to, że dzieciak padnie mu na twarz w nerwowym ataku.

Dopiero gdy chłopak rozpłaszczył się na możliwie oddalonej od niego ścianie, Snape przyznał w głębi ducha, że mógł wcześniej postąpić nieco zbyt brutalnie.

Miał talent do eliksirów i obrony. Nawet większy do czarnej magii. Ale słowne rozdzieranie kogoś na strzępy... To zawsze była jego unikalna zdolność. Tak łatwo było wycelować w słabości. A po tym, jak ten głupi, debilny, _idiotyczny_ chłopak ośmielił się spróbować rzucić na niego to konkretne zaklęcie, zaatakował go dokładnie tam, gdzie wiedział, że zaboli najbardziej.

Ledwie zakończyli lekcję oklumencji i wyobrażenia nieprzytomnej Granger, mówiącego od rzeczy Weasleya i umierającego Blacka nadal wypełniały jego myśli. Nie miał problemu z uderzeniem tam, gdzie mogło zapiec.

Jego przyjaciele. Jego mugolscy krewni. Jego ojciec chrzestny.

Och, ale szczególnie ten ostatni. Ten budził dreszcze nawet w najbardziej sprzyjających warunkach. Ten sprawiał cierpienie.

Czasem w ciągu ostatnich dni, kiedy powiedział coś wyjątkowo bezwzględnego, coś, co trafiało Pottera w najwrażliwsze miejsca, widział, jak chłopak wzdryga się - i na swój sposób cieszył się, że może zranić dyrektora za pośrednictwem dzieciaka. Serce dyrektora cierpiało równocześnie z niewydarzonym synem Severusa. Najbardziej na świecie chciał, aby Dumbledore przeżywał ten sam ból, którego on sam doświadczał.

Nie tylko na chłopaka rzucił się po tym, jak szczeniak spróbował rzucić zaklęcie niepamięci. Rzucił się też na Dumbledore'a. Dumbledore'a, który powinien cierpieć za ten cholerny czar. Za wszystko, co zrobił Snape'owi. Na Merlina, jak strasznie pragnął mieć szansę zranić starca zanim ten zobliviatował go. Gdyby tylko zareagował wystarczająco szybko, gdyby nie pozwolił sobie na ten króciutki moment zaskoczenia, umożliwiając dyrektorowi przejście do ataku...

Ale... może przesadnie zareagował. Owszem, zranił chłopca. Podbił mu oko. W samoobronie. Inaczej Potter dokończyłby inkantację.

Lecz to zaklęcie więżące... Severus ponownie spojrzał na szramy, jakie Gryfon wydrapał sobie na szyi, i poczuł się trochę niepewnie. Nadal pamiętał to uczucie bezsilności, kiedy zaciskało się wokół jego szyi, miażdżyło klatkę piersiową, bezradność, gdy jego ojciec, jego własny ojciec...

Niech szlag trafi tego najdurniejszego z durnych chłopaka.

Potter obserwował go z obawą. Zwalił winę za swoje dziecinne zachowanie na bolącą bliznę. Snape wpatrywał się w niego, szukając w zielonych oczach śladu kłamstwa.

"Próbowałeś mną manipulować i dobrze o tym wiesz, ty bezczelny bachorze!"

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło Snape'owi zorientowanie się, że w oczach Pottera nie widział niczego. Przysunął się bliżej chłopaka i sięgnął głębiej w jego myśli. A raczej próbował.

Napotkał jedynie mleczną mgłę.

- Potter! - warknął.

Potter podskoczył i rozpłaszczył się na ścianie, okazując, jak bardzo jest spięty; Snape przeklął się w duchu za nagły przypływ wyrzutów sumienia.

- Tak, proszę pana?

Snape zastanowił się krótko. Czy chłopak rzeczywiście to zrobił? Czy było możliwe...?

- Blizna nadal cię boli?

Tego pytania dzieciak najwidoczniej się nie spodziewał. Ramiona opadły mu, gdy wyraźnie się rozluźnił.

- Nie, proszę pana. Mówiłem panu, już wszystko w porządku.

Snape uniósł brew; nie przeoczył faktu, że chłopiec nazywał go teraz "panem". Zwykle musiał go do tego zmuszać.

- A to... - Odruchowo wskazał ręką wciąż otwartą szafę. Czy temu dzieciakowi można wierzyć? - Ból znikł, kiedy się tam schowałeś?

Potter rzucił szafie niespokojne spojrzenie.

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Dlaczego?

Chłopak namyślał się przez dłuższy czas.

- Nie wiem, proszę pana. Tam jest ciemno i cicho. Czuję się tam bezp... no, odprężony. Spokojny. Jakbym już niczym nie musiał się zamartwiać. Latem też działało. Z komórką. Eee... Nie wiem właściwie czemu.

Przyglądał się Gryfonowi z zadumą. Czy smarkacz zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił?

- Potter - powiedział w końcu powoli, zastanawiając się, jak dzieciak mógł być tak tępy. - Tobie się wydaje, że oklumencja jest czym właściwie?

Potter wyglądał na oszołomionego i Snape poczuł irytację. Uczył bachora przez te wszystkie miesiące tylko po to, aby dzieciak wciąż nie wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

- Oczyszczasz swoje myśli - wyjaśnił z całą cierpliwością, na jaką zdołał się zdobyć. - Uspokajasz się i usuwasz wszelkie emocje, które mogłyby pozwolić komuś wejść do twego umysłu. - Odwrócił się, z pewnym niedowierzaniem znów patrząc na szafę. - Nie wpadłbym na to, żeby wykorzystać w twoim treningu - mierzył wzrokiem wąski pas ciemności z niesmakiem na twarzy - jakikolwiek _rekwizyt_, ale okazuje się, że to na ciebie działa. - Ponownie spojrzał na chłopca i zrozumiał, że dzieciak wciąż nie ma pojęcia, o czym on mówi. Westchnął niecierpliwie. - Okludujesz się od miesięcy! Na lekcjach prezentujesz totalną niekompetencję, podczas gdy już dawno na własną rękę znalazłeś sposób, jak zamknąć umysł przed Czarnym Panem.

Potter zamrugał, a następnie na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz ostrożnego zadowolenia.

- Och... Łał. Nie myślałem o tym... nie zdawałem sobie sprawy...

- Oczywiście, że nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy, ty tępaku - wtrącił się Snape niecierpliwie. - Toteż ci to wyjaśniam.

Dumna mina spełzła z oblicza Pottera.

Snape zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się chłopcu bez emocji. Jakimś cudem Potterowi się udało. Teraz, żeby wykorzystać te zdolności w rzeczywistych sytuacjach...

- Będziemy musieli popracować nad wykorzystaniem twojej oklumencji w prawdziwym życiu, Potter - powiedział. - Musimy wyselekcjonować to, co pozwala ci w tej... przestrzeni oczyścić umysł i przenieść skutek na zewnątrz.

- Racja - przytaknął Potter zwięźle z oczyma błyszczącymi determinacją. Ciemny krąg sińca wokół jednego z nich stłumił jednak efekt.

Snape przewrócił oczami.

- Przypuszczam, że najpierw będę musiał cię wyleczyć.

Przez sekundę twarz chłopca wyrażała kompletny brak zrozumienia.

- Co pan... Ach, to? Eee... to żaden problem. Zasłużyłem sobie.

Słysząc to, Snape poczuł dziwne, nieprzyjemne uczucie, instynktownie wyczuwając, że w odpowiedzi chłopca było coś złego. Mimo to jego głos pozostał zimny i bezduszny, kiedy się odezwał.

- Owszem. Nie wolno tobie nigdy użyć tego zaklęcia.

Chłopak zachował na tyle przyzwoitości, że zdołał się zarumienić ze wstydu.

Snape ucichł. Z jakiegoś powodu nie miał ochoty ciągnąć rozmowy w odpowiednim kierunku... czyli do kwestii pobitego i upokorzonego Harry'ego Pottera.

- Żałuję jednak, że cię uderzyłem. Jak również mojego... dalszego postępowania.

Och, z jakim trudem te słowa opuściły jego usta.

Łzy, które zalśniły w oczach Pottera, zaniepokoiły go. Właśnie miał się odruchowo cofnąć na ten widok, gdy chłopak szybko pozbył się ich mruganiem i wrócił do beznamiętnej, neutralnej miny.

- Mówił pan tylko prawdę - uznał ze smutkiem. - Cieszę się, że ktoś to wreszcie zrobił.

"Nie uważam, żebyś był winny śmierci Blacka." Prawie to powiedział, ale w końcu zdecydował inaczej. Nadal był zły, wręcz wściekły na małego bachora. Zaklęcie niepamięci, też coś. Niech serce chłopaka trochę sobie pokrwawi. Chociaż na to zasłużył.

Gniewnym machnięciem różdżki Snape wyleczył podbite oko Pottera. Z większą dokładnością i mroczniejszymi uczuciami kłębiącymi się w nim pozbył się też zadrapań na szyi chłopca. Kiedy opuścił różdżkę, Potter znów się na niego gapił. W zielonych oczach błyszczała zimna złość.

- Rozumiem, że doniósł pan na Tonks.

Snape uśmiechnął się sadystycznie. Gdyby chłopak miał jakąkolwiek aktywność nerwową, zorientowałby się, że Snape nie miał żadnych podstaw, aby zgłosić działania tej zepsutej kobiety. Przecież nie mógł powiedzieć w Ministerstwie, że nabył tę wiedzę w trakcie lekcji oklumencji. Poza tym nie zamierzał przyczynić się do utraty przez Zakon jednego z ich bezcennych Aurorów.

Nie, nie doniósł na nią, ale pozwoli chłopcu tak myśleć. Musiał uświadomić szczeniakowi skutki jego zachowania.

- Och, ależ oczywiście - powiedział łagodnie. - Minister był naprawdę przygnębiony, słysząc, że jeden z jego ludzi został przyłapany na tak brudnych praktykach. Za to grozi tylko Azkaban.

Oczy Pottera lśniły wściekłością i nienawiścią.

- Wygląda pan na cholernie zadowolonego z siebie. Zupełnie jak w dniu śmierci profesora Merana, kiedy stał pan tam triumfując. Tak pana cieszy niszczenie ludzkich żyć? Patrzenie, jak inni cierpią?

Gniew Snape'a wrócił z pełną siłą; jego głos był śmiertelnie cichym szeptem.

- Nimfadora Tonks zbiera pokłosie własnych działań.

- A pan był śmierciożercą! Nie zawsze był pan szpiegiem! - krzyczał Potter oskarżycielsko. - Poniósł pan kiedykolwiek konsekwencje swoich działań? _Mordował_ pan ludzi, mogę się o to założyć, ale wciąż chodzi pan wolno i uczy nas eliksirów!

Snape miał zamiar wskazać, że wbijanie wiedzy do głów takim durniom, jak Potter, było koszmarem porównywalnym z pobytem w Azkabanie, jednak chłopak jeszcze nie skończył mówić.

- Tonks nawet nikogo nie skrzywdziła - wychrypiał Potter. - Ona... ona zrobiła to dla mnie. Była jedyną osobą, którą obchodziłem. Sądzę... - odwrócił na chwilę wzrok, jakby dopiero teraz coś zrozumiał - sądzę, że jestem w niej zakochany. - Znowu spojrzał na Snape'a. - Jak to może być złe?

- Och, to jesteś w niej _zakochany_ - powiedział Snape przeciągle, głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. - Skontaktuję się zaraz z Ministrem przez kominek i zażądam wycofania oskarżenia. Wszakże Nimfadora Tonks uratowała Chłopca, Który Przeżył, przed okrucieństwem jego nastoletnich hormonów!

Oblicze chłopca pociemniało.

- Nigdy pan tego nie zrozumie. Pan nigdy nie był w nikim zakochany.

Cóż, nie. Nie, nie był. I jakoś wcale mu to nie zaszkodziło.

- Przestań się nad sobą użalać, Potter. Niczego w ten sposób nie uzyskasz.

- Nienawidzę pana! - warknął chłopak.

Snape patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, z setką możliwych odpowiedzi tylko czekających na wymówienie. Lecz doprawdy, było tylko jedno słowo, które wydawało się odpowiednie. Z jakiegoś powodu nie czuł potrzeby powiedzenia go głośno.

"Wiem."

* * *

**------------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału dziesiątego

**------------------------------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy._

_**Anula93**__ Przyznam, że nie mam pojęcia. Autorka, co prawda, na początku pisała mi, że ktoś inny wystąpił o pozwolenie na tłumaczenie tego opowiadania, ale rozmawiałam z tą osobą i odstąpiła mi je. Nie wiedziałam, że już część przetłumaczyła i opublikowała... albo że ktoś publikował tłumaczenie bez zgody autorki (no, istnieje jeszcze ewentualność, że autorka zapomniała o danym niegdyś pozwoleniu na tłumaczenie na polski tego tekstu - w końcu opowiadanie ma parę lat, więc nie jest to niemożliwe)._

_**Akame**__ O tak, chora fascynacja to niewątpliwie jest coś, co można czuć, czytając o tym Severusie. On jest tak okropny, że aż fascynujący. Niekoniecznie każda osoba mieszkająca w ciasnym pomieszczeniu nabawi się klaustrofobii - skoro jest to jedyne bezpieczne schronienie, jakie zna, klaustrofobia byłaby dziwna. To tak, jakby mieć psa za jedynego przyjaciela i z tego powodu nabawić się kynofobii. Nie wątpię, że mogą być takie przypadki, bo ludzka psychika jest zakręcona jak ruski termos, ale na szczęście Harry do nich nie należy. Na szczęście dla niego, oczywiście. Co do aspektu mesjanizmu, to jak najbardziej się zgadzam. Prawie trzy miesiące temu zaczęłam nawet pisać miniaturkę w tym temacie (ale jeszcze nie skończyłam ;-))... Lubię się zagłębiać w psychologiczne portrety postaci i lubię, gdy robią to inni. Ciekawe jest widzieć, w których punktach się zgadzamy, a gdzie nie. Cieszę się, że cieszą Cię kolejne rozdziały i mam nadzieję, że ten tydzień przerwy nie był przesadną męczarnią ;-)._

_**LiLuAin**__ Fakt, wręcz Severitus jak żaden inny. Nie mogę powiedzieć, aby był moim ulubionym, bo jest na to zdecydowanie zbyt przygnębiający, ale coś w sobie niewątpliwie ma. A nawet COŚ. Ja również mam nadzieję, że zdołam dociągnąć do końca. Ostatnio tłumaczy mi się to opowiadanie coraz lepiej, więc szanse rosną ;-)._


	11. Długi język

_**oryginał: **__In Blood Only__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**------------------------------------**

Rozdział jedenasty

Długi język

**------------------------------------**

* * *

Harry kiepsko spał tej nocy, rzucał się na łóżku w tę i z powrotem, w koszmarach widząc umierającego Syriusza i Tonks gnijącą w Azkabanie. Widział puste spojrzenia obojga, przygnębione oblicza, ukazujące beznadzieję i ból jaki im sprawił równie jasno, jak gdyby winili go na głos. Obudził się rankiem czując mdłości, skulił się więc ciasno, aby uspokoić podchodzący mu do gardła żołądek.

Tonks będzie cierpieć. Nawet jeśli nie skończy w Azkabanie, nie ma szans, żeby pozwolili zachować jej pracę. Już sobie wyobrażał szyderstwa, jakimi ją obsypią za to, że... że _ograbiła_ Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

Gnoje. _O niczym_ nie mieli pojęcia. Zabiorą mu ją, pewnie jeszcze twierdząc, że to "dla jego własnego dobra", ale uda im się tylko jeszcze bardziej rozedrzeć jego zranione serce. Ona mu jedynie pomagała. Nie mieli prawa...

Och, ależ był idiotą.

Nigdy nie powinien był jej pocałować. Przed tym wszystko było w porządku: on skulony leżał na kanapie na Grimmauld Place, a wtedy ona wzięła go w objęcia i delikatnie przeczesywała palcami jego włosy. Wciąż nie był pewny, co ją do tego skłoniło; przecież nie płakał ani nic w tym stylu. Nigdy nie płakał, jeśli mógł coś na to poradzić.

Czując w sobie pustkę, gapił się w przestrzeń, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Remus nie odpowiadał na jego sowy, z całych sił próbując nie myśleć o Syriuszu. Nawet nie słyszał jak weszła. Kiedy jednak go przytuliła, a on przestał czuć się dziwnie czy niewygodnie z tym obcym wrażeniem otaczających go ramion, poczuł, jak narasta w nim coś dziwnego. I nie chciał, aby to się kiedykolwiek skończyło.

To on przekroczył tę tragiczną granicę. Głupi chłopak, jak Snape zawsze mawiał, złapany w nieznane ciepło uczucia, w jednej chwili wszystko zmienił, obracając głowę i przyciskając wargi do jej warg.

Zorientował się moment później i był naprawdę zażenowany, kiedy odsunął się i zobaczył jej zszokowaną twarz.

- Prze... przepraszam!

Błyskawicznie podniósł się na nogi, ale zanim zdołał uciec z pokoju coś mocno złapało go za nadgarstek. Zamarł, ledwie ośmielając się oddychać.

- Harry, spójrz na mnie.

Zrobił to z ogromnym wahaniem. Cały płonął ze wstydu i przerażenia; wszystko zepsuł. Ona już do niego nie wróci. Ona...

Nie miał pojęcia, że znowu ją przeprasza, dopóki go nie uciszyła. Jej oczy błyszczały radośnie; jej palce łaskotały go po policzku, wysyłając cudowne dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko - mruknęła, a jej uśmiech znowu powołał do życia poprzednie ciepłe uczucie. Złapała go za kołnierzyk i przyciągnęła bliżej, i poczuł jej usta na swoich. Wszystko, co jeszcze chwilę wcześniej sprawiało w nim wrażenie martwego, teraz nagle tętniło życiem.

Znowu to czuł, wspominając, jak wtedy przedzierali się przez pokój. Tonks potknęła się o stół, złapała go za ramiona, żeby utrzymać równowagę, i pociągnęła go za sobą na podłogę. Leżeli na ziemi obok siebie, śmiejąc się jak szaleni. Przestał się śmiać dopiero kiedy nie mógł złapać oddechu. Przewrócił się na bok i patrzył, jak ona wciąż chichotała, i dosłownie nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. Po raz pierwszy od śmierci Syriusza czuł się tak szczęśliwy.

Teraz to wspomnienie przyćmiewał okropny niepokój, przerażenie tlące się na dnie jego umysłu.

Musiał napisać do Dumbledore'a. Dumbledore mógł pomóc Tonks, był tego pewny! Albo przynajmniej mógł oświecić Harry'ego, co się z nią działo. Czy już została aresztowana? Kiedy miała proces? Harry mógł twierdzić, że Snape kłamał. Gdyby jednak użyli Veritaserum...?

Wychylił się przez okno, szukając na porannym niebie białej smugi. Jego frustracja wzrosła, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że sowiarnia Snape'a była dla niego niedostępna przez te cholerne osłony.

Gdy tylko skrzatka pojawiła się w jego pokoju, wziął ją na spytki. Norcia jak najszybciej zwiała, paplając coś o tym, że pan Severus zabronił jej z nim rozmawiać.

- Niebezpiecznie, niebezpiecznie. Paskudne ptaszyska są dla panów strasznie niebezpieczne!

Potem Harry znowu próbował otworzyć drzwi; zamknięte. Nieustępliwy mosiądz pochłaniał każde jego zaklęcie. W desperacji próbował wyjść przez okno, ignorując złowieszczą przepaść ziejącą niżej. Niewidzialna bariera powstrzymała jego próby i odepchnęła go przez okno z powrotem do pokoju, aż pokulał się po podłodze.

Jeszcze przez parę minut szukał drogi ucieczki, z coraz bardziej narastającym gniewem i niepokojem. Posunął się nawet do obmacywania ścian, przyciskając każdą nierówność, która mogłaby służyć za ukryty zamek tajnego przejścia. Wszystko na próżno.

W końcu dopadło go zniechęcenie. Przybity bez namysłu wrócił do łóżka.

Siedział w swoich komnatach aż do wczesnego popołudnia, patrząc jak słońce wędruje po przeciwległej ścianie. Norcia dwa razy przerwała jego zadumę, stawiając przed nim jedzenie, które podnosił apatycznie. Pokruszył zapiekankę i wyrzucił ją do kosza na śmieci. Cienka, zielona zupa wylądowała w kanalizacji w łazience sąsiadującej z jego pokojem. Nie miał apetytu, a nie chciał, żeby Snape wpadł przez drzwi, wyzywając go od imbecyli niejedzących przed oklumencją.

Już słyszał to jego drwiące: "Stroisz fochy, Potter?"

Zresztą jeszcze kilka minut tego śmierdzącego gotowanego groszku i rosołu z kurczaka, a rzeczywiście zawartość jego żołądka znalazłaby się na podłodze Snape'a.

Harry czuł się na wpół martwy dla świata, gdy Norcia wreszcie pojawiła się, aby zabrać go do gabinetu Snape'a na kolejną lekcję oklumencji. Poczłapał za nią ociężale, zbyt wyczerpany i przybity nawet do tego, żeby pielęgnować gniew do faceta, który co najmniej dzielił z nim winę co do losów dwóch bliskich mu osób. Wiedział jednak, że nie może przypisać najgorszego właśnie Snape'owi. To _Harry_ zabił Syriusza; to _Harry_ zdradził Tonks. Snape zrobił tylko to, co robił zwykle, zachował się z najzupełniej przewidywalną złośliwością i chociaż nienawidził za to tego gnoja, to wina leżała po stronie Harry'ego.

Powinien był bronić tego wspomnienia za cenę życia.

Wszedłszy do słabo oświetlonego pomieszczenia i zobaczywszy wyniosłą postać stojącą przy oknie z założonymi na piersi rękoma, znowu poczuł falę gniewu i niepokoju.

- Zamknij za sobą drzwi, Potter.

Usłuchał z ociąganiem. Snape rozkazał mu stanąć na środku pokoju, więc zawlókł się tam na ołowianych nogach.

- Zamknij oczy. Zbuduję wokół ciebie zamkniętą niszę.

Harry zacisnął powieki, czując się wyjątkowo niepewnie, wiedząc, że Snape kręci się niecałe pół metra dalej. Nie był do końca pewny, co właściwie Snape miał na myśli; wiedział, że nie pozbędzie się obaw, stojąc tam, niewidomy, tuż przed uzbrojonym i poirytowanym Snape'em.

- Skoncentruj się, no już.

Usłyszał, jak Snape mruczy pod nosem zaklęcie, a potem powietrze wokół niego zgęstniało i stało się materialne. Czuł to samymi końcówkami palców. Twarde powietrze momentalnie zaczęło się zbliżać, zamykając go w niewidzialnym kokonie. Który coraz bardziej się zmniejszał.

Ogarnęła go panika; nie mógł nic poradzić na myśl, która automatycznie przyszła mu do głowy: czy to nie była jakaś odmiana zaklęcia duszącego, które Snape rzucił poprzednio? Rozłożył ręce na boki, aby powstrzymać barierę. Przez jedną krótką przerażającą chwilę czuł nacisk, później zaś ściany raptownie rozwiały się w nicość. Upadł na kolana.

Potrzebował paru głębokich oddechów, żeby opanować panikę, podczas gdy serce nieprzerwanie dudniło mu w uszach. W końcu powoli, unosząc wzrok ku oczom Snape'a, zamarł w oczekiwaniu wyzwisk.

W wyrazie twarzy Snape'a pojawiło się coś dziwnego. Harry nie potrafił uwierzyć, gdy zorientował się, że mężczyzna z wysiłkiem powstrzymał komentarz i cofnął się o kilka kroków, rozglądając się po pokoju.

- Może to nie jest najodpowiedniejsze zaklęcie do tego celu - mruknął Snape prawie niesłyszalnie.

Harry z niedowierzaniem patrzył, jak nauczyciel przesuwa palcem po wardze, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby coś rozważał. Nie potrafił pojąć, jakim cudem udało mu się wymigać tak łatwo, bez chociaż jednej sarkastycznej uwagi. Przez moment miał nawet ochotę zapytać, czy profesor na pewno dobrze się czuł, powstrzymał się jednak, nie chcąc zniszczyć tej chwiejnej uprzejmości.

Był wdzięczny, że Snape powstrzymał się od obrażania i lekceważenia go przy każdej możliwej okazji. Próbował przegonić niepokój i oczyścić umysł; bardziej obawiał się tego, co wychodziło z ust Snape'a, niż tego, co wychodziło z jego różdżki.

"Po prostu nie potrafisz znieść tego, że Snape jest uczciwy" - szepnął głosik w jego głowie, przywodząc na myśl przykre prawdy dnia poprzedniego.

Harry nieco opuścił ramiona - nagle znowu ogarnęły go okropne uczucia. Może rzeczywiście wreszcie zrozumiał coś z tej całej oklumencji, ale to i tak było sześć miesięcy za późno. Już zdążył zrobić rzeczy najgorsze z możliwych: zabił Syriusza, zranił przyjaciół, zawiódł wszystkich. I nawet jeśli dzisiejsza sytuacja wymagała zamknięcia umysłu, czego będzie wymagała jutrzejsza? Jakich innych sztuk i zdolności Harry nie zdoła opanować?

Jak ktokolwiek mógł oczekiwać, że właśnie on pokona Voldemorta?

Strach i niepokój wypełniały jego myśli, toteż gdy Snape odwrócił się niespodziewanie z różdżką w dłoni, Harry odskoczył kilka kroków w tył i prawie potknął się o podłokietnik fotela.

Mężczyzna po prostu stał, patrząc na niego posępnie. Harry wymamrotał ledwie zrozumiałe przeprosiny i przygotował się.

- Zrobimy to inaczej, Potter. Rzucę na drzwi szafy zaklęcie, które uczyni je półprzezroczystymi - powiedział Snape, nie komentując nerwowego zachowania Harry'ego. - Powtórzysz to, co zrobiłeś wczoraj. W regularnych odstępach czasu będę cię pytał o twoje myśli i uczucia, a kiedy stwierdzę, że się odpowiednio przygotowałeś, rzucę na ciebie legilimencję.

Harry aż się wzdrygnął na myśl o kucaniu w ciasnocie, podczas gdy Snape będzie go _obserwował_, lub powtarzaniu Snape'owi słów, które pojawiały się w jego głowie za każdym razem, kiedy pozwolił uciec emocjom.

"Bezwartościowy świr. Głupi chłopaczek. Nikt nie widzi. Nikogo nie obchodzi. Nigdy niczego nie osiągniesz. Nikt cię nie chce. Nikomu nie jesteś potrzebny. Bezwartościowy, bezwartościowy..."

I nie chciał, aby Snape wiedział, jak te słowa podnosiły go na duchu.

Poczuł, że ma sucho w ustach.

- Ja... eee, to właściwie nie działa w ten sposób.

Snape zmrużył oczy.

- Więc jak to działa, panie Potter? Może mnie pan oświeci?

Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę pod tym badawczym spojrzeniem. Bardzo pragnął znaleźć się gdziekolwiek indziej.

- To po prostu nie jest coś, co mogę zrobić na rozkaz. Przy pana nadzorze czy czymś tam. Ja po prostu... - Poczuł, że słowa utknęły mu w gardle, i zmusił się do gniewnego wyparcia powietrza z płuc, nagle osłabiony całą tą sytuacją. - Umiem trzymać Voldemorta z dala od mojej głowy. Sam pan to powiedział! Więc dlaczego muszę to robić?

- Potrafisz powstrzymać Czarnego Pana przed zagłębianiem się w twoje myśli kiedy śpisz, to prawda - odparł Snape zimno, szyderczym uśmieszkiem pokazując pogardę, jaką żywił dla miernego wyczynu Harry'ego. - Nie umiesz jednakże pojąć, jak to dokładnie robisz, ani wytrzymać bezpośredniego ataku na twój umysł, jeśli on znowu zechce cię opętać. Mimo całej swej tępoty chyba potrafisz zrozumieć, dlaczego jest to konieczne, Potter.

- Dlaczego akurat półprzezroczyste drzwi? - spytał Harry. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, żeby Snape siedział tam... _obserwując_ go jak jakiś projekt naukowy.

- Mówiłem ci, że kontakt wzrokowy jest zasadniczy dla legilimencji - wyjaśnił Snape z rosnącym zniecierpliwieniem. - Nawet legilimenta mojego pokroju musi chociaż częściowo widzieć ofiarę.

"Ofiarę." Och, jakże Harry nienawidził oklumencji.

Snape chyba wyczuł jego niekończące się wahanie, bo jego cierpliwość raptownie się wyczerpała.

- Skoro tak wolisz, to możemy znowu zrobić to jak przed chwilą, Potter!

- Nie! - pospieszył Harry z zapewnieniem. Nie, nie lubił tego sposobu. Te niewidzialne, magiczne ściany, słuchające poleceń Snape'a, zaciskające się wokół niego jak miażdżący uścisk...

Nie mógł tego zrobić. _Nie mógł_ zrobić tego, jeśli Snape miał go obserwować. Nie mógł czuć na sobie wzroku Snape'a, kiedy próbował pogrążyć się w wyobrażeniach komórki pod schodami. Przecież cały sens tego działania miał służyć _ucieczce_ z magicznego świata. A teraz miał przenicować nawet tę metodę ucieczki, aby służyła jego wzniosłym, bohaterskim celom?

Potem przyszła mu na myśl wątpliwość, czy byłby w stanie zrobić to ponownie nawet gdyby Snape nie patrzył. Wiedząc, że stosuje oklumencję, że za każdym razem, kiedy próbował uciec przed odpowiedzialnością, choćby w swojej głowie, stawał się _użyteczny_... To sprawiało, że te krótkie momenty spokoju zaczynały mieć znaczenie; stały się ważne.

"Ważne."

Poczuł, jak słabnie pod naciskiem tego wszystkiego.

- Czekam, Potter!

Raptownie oderwany od swoich myśli Harry patrzył na złowrogo wpatrującego się w niego mężczyznę z czymś, czego nie można było określić inaczej, jak niema panika.

- Profesorze...

Zamierzał wyjaśnić, lecz głos załamał mu się na tym słowie i Harry zamilkł. Nerwowym gestem przesunął okulary bliżej nasady nosa, nieświadom tego, jak mocno drżała mu ręka.

Snape zmrużył oczy i wygiął usta w szyderczym grymasie.

- Co jest, Potter? - rzucił drwiąco. - Czyżby nasz mały bohater miał atak nerwicy?

Miał. _Bez najmniejszych wątpliwości_ miał. Nie odezwał się, starając się uniknąć wzroku Snape'a.

Przez jakiś czas w pomieszczeniu panowała pełna napięcia cisza, którą przerwało dopiero cierpiętnicze westchnienie. Snape ruchem różdżki otworzył drzwi do biura. Harry z nadzieją rzucił okiem w tamtym kierunku, myśląc, że może Snape pozwoli mu wyjść, ale zamiast tego nauczyciel minął go w drodze do wyjścia.

- Czekaj tu - polecił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Posłał Harry'emu podejrzliwe spojrzenie, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi. Harry znowu usłyszał zgrzyt zamka.

Nie ruszał się z miejsca, w którym stał, wycierając spocone dłonie w spodnie. Nieobecność Snape'a uspokoiła go tylko trochę. Próbował się skupić na dźwięku swego oddechu w pustym gabinecie, przyłapał się jednak na wsłuchiwaniu w trzaskanie ognia na kominku. Właśnie zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy rozsądnym byłoby podejść bliżej i ogrzać się, kiedy niespodziewanie wrócił Snape, trzymając w zaciśniętych palcach jakąś fiolkę.

- Wypij - polecił spokojnie, podając ją Harry'emu.

Harry nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby wziąć fiolkę. Zamiast tego podejrzliwie przyglądał się tajemniczej substancji. Czy Snape uważał go za wariata? Kiedy ostatnio zażył jeden z eliksirów Snape'a, obudził się o prawie dziesięć centymetrów niższy i wszystko go bolało.

- Cokolwiek to jest, nie chcę tego - powiedział z rozwagą.

- _Wypijesz_ to, Potter, a potem przestaniesz się guzdrać i przystąpisz do nauki - stwierdził Snape twardo. W oczach błyszczała mu zachęta, aby Harry spróbował mu się przeciwstawić.

Złowrogie spojrzenie Snape'a obudziło w jego brzuchu dziwne uczucie, kiedy brał fiolkę z ręki profesora. Ciecz wyglądała trochę znajomo. Podniósł ją do światła, aby przypatrzeć się uważnie.

- Nie spodziewam się, że to rozpoznasz - zadrwił Snape. - Zwykle warzą to osoby znacznie lepiej pojmujące eliksiry niż ty.

Harry rzucił mu zimne spojrzenie, nagle doskonale pamiętając, co to za mikstura.

- Wywar Uspokajający. _Wiem_. Sporządzaliśmy go w drugiej klasie.

Snape obdarzył go kpiącym uśmiechem i zaklaskał od niechcenia.

- Moje gratulacje, Potter. Nigdy wcześniej nie okazywałeś takich zdolności w dziedzinie eliksirów. Szkoda, że na lekcjach ci się nie udaje.

Harry zacisnął palce na szkle.

- O wiele lepiej znam się na eliksirach niż się panu wydaje - uznał lodowato. - Gdyby nie był pan tak zajęty karaniem mnie za czyny człowieka, który _nawet nie był moim ojcem_, wiedziałby pan o tym!

By tak zdumiony własnymi słowami, że nie usłyszał odpowiedzi Snape'a. Po raz pierwszy przyznał głośno, że nie jest Potterem. Snape nadal nazywał go w ten sposób, w duchu wciąż czuł się synem Jamesa i Lily, lecz w rzeczywistości był synem tego zgorzkniałego mężczyzny, który stał przed nim.

To zwyczajnie nie mieściło mu się w głowie.

Snape gapił się na niego wyczekująco i Harry niespodziewanie ucieszył się z możliwości zażycia Wywaru Uspokajającego. Inaczej nie byłby w stanie przez to przejść. Nie zdołałby przestać myśleć o Tonks, Syriuszu i losie całego magicznego świata bez pomocy czegoś, co by go uspokoiło.

Wychylił zawartość fiolki jednym łykiem i prawie od razu poczuł działanie eliksiru. Mgliste, lepkie uczucie wsączyło się w jego mózg, otoczyło myśli kokonem, tłumiąc bzdurne obawy, jak na przykład nagły niepokój, że jego pusty żołądek raczej nie zareaguje na miksturę zbyt dobrze. Poważniejsze lęki nie przepadły zupełnie, ale oddaliły się od niego, umykając pod powierzchnię umysłu.

W brzuchu poczuł dziwny ciężar. Jakiś niewyraźny, odległy skrawek jego rozumu był przeświadczony, że Snape nie sfałszował przynajmniej _tego_ eliksiru. Podejrzewał, że była to silniejsza wersja, nie miała jednak żadnych nieoczekiwanych skutków. Biuro, skąpane w ciepłym świetle płomieni, wyglądało niemal jest sceneria ze snu i nawet ciemna, żałobna sylwetka Snape'a, nadal nad nim górująca, zatraciła ostre krawędzie.

- Jesteś gotowy?

Głos Snape'a był podszyty cienką warstwą irytacji. Harry spostrzegł to z pewną obojętnością i skinął głową z roztargnieniem.

- Jasne, czemu nie. - Tylko po części wiedząc, co robi, osunął się na podłogę przed Snape'em. - Pan rzuci znowu to zaklęcie. - Pomyślał o czymś i rozłożył ręce na boki. - Ale chcę, żeby ściany były przynajmniej tak daleko.

Snape patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę, która w łagodnych parach wypełniających głowę Harry'ego wydawała się jeszcze bardziej rozciągać.

- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz użyć tej metody? Gdyby rzucić zaklęcie półprzezroczystości, jedna z szaf...

Jakaś część Harry'ego odnotowała zaskoczenie wahaniem Snape'a. Przejmowanie się niewygodami Harry'ego było wybitnie niecharakterystyczne.

- W porządku. Tylko niech pan przestanie poruszać ścianami, jak panu powiem.

Z nieodgadnioną miną Snape ponownie rzucił zaklęcie, które spowodowało materializację powietrza. Harry poczuł, jak niewidzialne ściany zbliżają się do niego, ale tym razem wcale się nie bał. A gdy powiedział Snape'owi, aby przestał, zacząwszy odnosić wrażenie pewnej ciasnoty, ściany cofnęły się o kilka centymetrów.

"Jak miło z jego strony" - pomyślał Harry z nieprzytomnym uśmiechem, opierając się plecami o niewidzialny mur. Kątem oka widział obserwującego go Snape'a.

- Powinieneś wiedzieć, Potter, że nie planuję używać tego eliksiru jako podpory. - Jego głos sprawiał wrażenie, jakby dochodził z bardzo daleka. - Celem jest wyeliminowanie przeszkód pochodzących z emocji, abyśmy mogli zorientować się, jakiej ty właściwie techniki używasz. Oczekuję, że sam poradzisz sobie ze swymi obawami w trakcie naszej następnej sesji oklumencji.

- Hmm... Taaa... - potwierdził Harry nieobecnym tonem. Czuł się bardzo, ale to bardzo dobrze. Wywar sprawiał wrażenie, jakby stawał się coraz silniejszy. Pozwolił opaść powiekom, ciesząc się niewyraźnym uczuciem unoszenia się w powietrzu.

- Potter! Nie będziesz marnował mojego czasu zasypiając mi tu!

Harry niechętnie otworzył oczy, z trudem zbierając siły, żeby rzucić Snape'owi wymuszone gniewne spojrzenie.

- Tak, proszę pana.

Snape skwitował jego zachowanie krzywą miną. "Pewnie nie cierpi, jak jestem w dobrym nastroju" - uznał Harry spokojnie.

Nie miał pojęcia, że powiedział to na głos, póki nie usłyszał, jak Snape prycha po drugiej stronie niewidzialnej ściany.

- Ta odmiana Wywaru Uspokajającego zawiera opiaty. Jesteś "w dobrym nastroju", bo masz narkotyczny odlot. Nie ciesz się tym specjalnie, Potter. Nie podałbym ci tego, gdybym miał pod ręką inny rodzaj. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy nie przesadziłem z dawką...

- Opiaty, hę? Nie wiedziałem, że lubi pan być na haju, profesorze - wymamrotał, znowu pozwalając opaść powiekom.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza.

- Powody są czysto praktyczne. Opiaty neutralizują większość szkodliwych efektów _Cruciatusa_.

Harry leniwie zastanawiał się, czy Snape dużo tego używa. Widział tylko migawki ze spotkań śmierciożerców, ale to wystarczyło, żeby wiedzieć, że Voldemort potrafił brutalnie traktować podwładnych.

Kroki Snape'a rozbrzmiały na podłodze.

- Nie śpij, Potter, albo dam ci eliksir neutralizujący.

Harry miał ochotę zaprotestować. _Podobało_ mu się to uczucie i naprawdę nie chciał, aby Snape mu je odebrał. Powstrzymał się. Skoro jedynym sposobem na zatrzymanie tego cudownego wrażenia było niezasypianie, to nie zaśnie.

"Skup się, Harry."

Usiadł prosto i zamglonymi oczami spojrzał na Snape'a.

- To co teraz?

Snape przez moment patrzył mu w oczy, wyraźnie oceniając działanie eliksiru na jego organizm. W końcu skinął głową, usatysfakcjonowany stopniem przytomności Harry'ego, machnął różdżką i stała się ciemność.

Harry zamrugał z lekkim niepokojem. Czyżby mimo wszystko zasnął?

- Proszę pana? - odezwał się nieśmiało.

- Tutaj, Potter - usłyszał. - Zablokowałem światło w twoim otoczeniu.

- Och.

- Bądź spokojny, _ja_ nadal _cię_ widzę. - Głos Snape'a zbliżył się. - Nie próbuj wykorzystać okazji i zasypiać.

Myśl o tym, że Snape go obserwuje, nie przeszkadzała Harry'emu tak bardzo jak wcześniej. Cudowne uczucie unoszenia się w powietrzu, towarzyszące wywarowi, współgrało z ciemnością. Zamknięta przestrzeń wokół niego delikatnie wirowała.

- Jesteś gotowy?

- Tak - odparł Harry, nie do końca pewny, na co był gotowy.

Co on tu niby robił? Ach tak, oklumencja. Jasne.

Dursleyowie na krótko mignęli w jego umyśle, ale nie zdołał ich tam zatrzymać. Przeprowadził kilka symbolicznych prób. Bekon, schody... Och, jak wspaniale się czuł. Dlaczego miał niszczyć to wrażenie myślami o _tych ludziach_? Ponownie poddał się cudownemu, spokojnemu uczuciu.

- Nie starasz się, Potter - warknął Snape. - Twoje osiągnięcia są żałosne. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że za parę lat lepiej będziesz tolerował alkohol niż teraz ten eliksir.

Nawet będąc zamroczonym, Harry poczuł się nieco urażony. Snape najwyraźniej nie uważał go za mężczyznę w stopniu wystarczającym do tolerowania tego eliksiru.

- To tylko dlatego, że dzisiaj nie jadłem - wyjaśnił. - Inaczej na pewno świetnie bym to zniósł. I wiesz co, Snape? Mogę się założyć, że gdybyś miał pod ręką nieco ognistej whisky, próbując się ze mną skończyłbyś pod stołem.

Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, ostatniego twierdzenia nie był w stanie poprzeć dowodami. Właściwie nie był pewny, dlaczego w ogóle to powiedział. Nie miał głowy do picia. Po prostu raz słyszał, jak Seamus darł się, że...

- Jesteś totalnym imbecylem, Potter - warknął Snape. - Tyle razy ci powtarzałem, że potrzebujesz energii przed lekcją oklumencji! Przez ciebie tylko straciłem czas _oraz_ cenny eliksir.

Usłyszał szelest szat Snape'a, a potem niespodziewanie zalało go światło. Blada, wychudła twarz Snape'a sprawiała wrażenie doskonale wściekłej.

Jego gniew przeszkadzał Harry'emu nawet poprzez kojące efekty eliksiru. Rzucił się na poszukiwania powodów, dla których Snape był tak rozeźlony, i jakimś cudem jego umysł po prostu się na nie natknął. Och, oczywiście... Kwestia jedzenia...

- Chciał pan wypróbować moje zdolności w dziedzinie oklumencji - wyjaśnił tylko częściowo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co usiłował powiedzieć. - Naprawdę łatwiej mi udawać, że siedzę w komórce, jeśli nie zjem. Nie chodzi o to, że oni mnie _nigdy_ nie karmili, rozumie pan, tylko że częściej byłem głodny niż nie byłem, więc gdybym zjadł to wszystko, co przyniósł mi pana skrzat...

- O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz, Potter?

- Chciałem powiedzieć... - Harry przez chwilę szukał odpowiednich słów, nie do końca pewny, co właściwie miał na myśli. Co miał na myśli? - To nie tak, jak z Dudleyem, z niego praktycznie jest wieloryb. - Poczuł mętlik w głowie, przed oczyma przesunął mu się wizerunek chudszego, bardziej umięśnionego kuzyna. - No cóż, teraz to już nie tak bardzo. Cieszę się, że te dementory się pokazały, bo inaczej on...

- Co chciałeś wcześniej powiedzieć, Potter - przerwał mu Snape niecierpliwie. - Wszedłeś do szafy, żeby udawać, że jesteś w _komórce_? To niby jest ta twoja nowa, chlubna technika oklumencji?

Niespecjalnie rozumiał, o co Snape'owi chodziło z tym "chlubna". Pewnie się z Harry'ego nabijał.

- Tak... - przerwał. - Właściwie nie... - Czuł się trochę jakby usiłował coś wytłumaczyć wyjątkowo durnemu dziecku. - U Dursleyów już jestem _w_ komórce, więc nie muszę _udawać_, że jestem w komórce...

- Samo _siedzenie w komórce_ oczyszcza ci umysł?

Tak to powiedział, jakby było w tym coś dziwnego. Może Snape cierpiał na klaustrofobię i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak można dobrowolnie wchodzić do komórki.

- Och, ja tam lubię być - oświadczył Harry radośnie. - Przynajmniej teraz. Nie mogę już tam stać, ale jak byłem mały, to mogłem. Na bliznę to bardzo pomaga; nie zmuszali mnie, żebym tam siedział, od kiedy dali mi drugą sypialnię Dudleya...

- Nie rozumiem, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć.

Snape był wyraźnie zdezorientowany. Był to tak obcy u niego ton głosu, że Harry aż spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Chcę powiedzieć, że teraz już nigdy _nie muszę_ tam sypiać. Po prostu przyjemnie jest tam wejść, gdy boli mnie blizna. - Odruchowo pomasował czoło. Cieszył się, że nie bolało. - Jestem za duży, żeby tam mieszkać. Ale mogę się założyć, że gdybym nie dostał tych listów z Hogwartu, nadal byłbym w komórce...

- Twój kuzyn miał drugą sypialnię - powtórzył Snape z niedowierzaniem - a ty żyłeś w komórce.

- Nie _żyłem_ tam - wymamrotał Harry, który nagle poczuł się dziwnie śpiący. Na dnie umysłu czaiło mu się coś w rodzaju zmartwienia tematem rozmowy, nie był jednak pewny, dlaczego w ogóle ma się tym przejmować. - Musiałem wychodzić do szkoły i kiedy przygotowywałem posiłki, i tak dalej. I nawet jak byli na mnie wściekli, to wypuszczali mnie, żebym skorzystał z łazienki...

- Na brodę Merlina, Potter, czy ty _zmyślasz_ te idiotyzmy?

W głosie Snape'a znowu dźwięczała złość.

Harry zamrugał, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego Snape rozgniewał się tym razem. Przez głowę przewinęła mu się cała rozmowa; czemu Snape był wściekły? Co takiego _zmyślił_?

Aha. Już wiedział.

- W porządku, Dudley nie ma rozmiarów wieloryba - przyznał - ale naprawdę jest koszmarnie gruby.

Niewidzialna ściana, o którą się opierał, nagle znikła i zdezorientowany Harry zrozumiał, że leży na dywanie. Gapił się w sufit, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego oczy zachowywały się tak śmiesznie. Nadal miał na nosie okulary, więc nie mogło chodzić o wadę wzroku...

Zebrał się w sobie i podniósł nieco, aby rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jest sam.

* * *

**------------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału jedenastego

**------------------------------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Klio**__ A o czym był rozdział dziesiąty? Tyle czasu minęło, że już nie pamiętam :-P. OK, żartowałam. Prawie. Severus jest tu tak podły, że momentami aż mi się nóż w kieszeni otwiera. Mam wrażenie, że autorka przegięła w drugą stronę niż często zdarza się pisarzom fanfików i zrobiła ze swojego Snape'a gorszego człowieka niż kanoniczny. A to nie lada wyczyn :-P. Harry zazwyczaj uważa, że śmierć Syriusza to jego wina, przynajmniej na początku. A tu dochodzi jeszcze kwestia Tonks... Błędy pewnie jakieś są, jak zawsze, więc gdybyś coś kiedyś zauważyła, to pisz śmiało._

_**Akame**__ Ja nie wiem, dla mnie Dumbledore to zwyczajny (no dobra: nadzwyczajny :-P) manipulator i naprawdę wiele trzeba wysiłku ze strony każdego autora fanfika, żeby mnie do niego przekonał. Ale to tylko taki mój sposób postrzegania dyrektora... Tak, Severus w poprzednim rozdziale znakomicie pokazał, jaką drogę przechodzi wiele "złych" osób. Czasami wiele zależy nawet od nas, tylko tego nie widzimy... A droga zła niewielu osobom daje zadowolenie i satysfakcję, bo w większości osób jest jednak coś, co nie pozwala im się w pełni z tego cieszyć. Szybko okazuje się, że ta droga też ich zawiodła. Jak wszystko i wszyscy. Może to dobrze, że dowiedział się, iż jest ojcem Harry'ego. Dobrze dla nich obu. To ich zmieni, wzmocni i ulepszy. W końcu ;-). Mówisz, że ciężko przeżyłaś tamten tydzień? To co powiesz o tym MIESIĄCU? :-(_

_**Panienka z okienka**__ Severus jest tu o tyle dziwny, że nietypowy, jeśli o Severitusy chodzi. Autorzy (czy może raczej autorki) z reguły go wygładzają, a E.M. Snape przeciwnie: uczyniła go jeszcze bardziej okropnym niż sama Rowling. Niektórzy czytelnicy uważają takiego Snape'a za miłą odmianę po tych wszystkich przesłodzonych Sevikach - oczywistym jest jednak, że nie wszyscy. Nawet ja mam do niego mocno ambiwalentne uczucia._

_**Itheanil**__ Owszem, przesłodzonych relacji nie ma, ale na dłuższą metę zachowanie Severusa - choć świeże - jest męczące, nie sądzisz? Rzeczywiście można jedynie mieć nadzieję, że to się w końcu zmieni. Szkoda tylko, że "w końcu" jest tu kwestią zasadniczą... :-P Ale ja lubię Snape'a - kochanego tatuśka! Aż mi się na łzy rozrzewnienia zbiera, kiedy wspomnę najlepsze z takich kreacji... :-D_

_**duszek_zły**__ I jak tu się z Tobą nie zgodzić... Popieram w całej rozciągłości, ja też go tu nie kocham. (w tym momencie wszyscy Severusowie z wszystkich typowych fanfików hurmem zbiegają się do "Jedynie poprzez krew", aby prosić o azyl polityczny :-P) Nie płacz, duszuś, bo mnie Twój TŻ już w ogóle zlinczuje... Nie musisz dodawać, że pragniesz kolejnych rozdziałów - już się do tego przyzwyczaiłam :-P._

_**Malia22**__ Zgadzam się, to opowiadanie jest genialne. Na swój sposób. Od innych Severitusów może różni się niewiele, ale za to w tych kwestiach, które są najważniejsze. Zresztą trudno o bardziej odmienny Severitus niż "Jedynie poprzez krew" - ja się, w każdym razie, z bardziej nietypowym ujęciem tej tematyki jeszcze nie spotkałam. Ach, Twój "Wężoperz" prawdziwie mnie oczarował, chyba go sobie przywłaszczę... w celach wykorzystania... gdzieś później... :-D_


	12. Upuścić krwi dyrektorowi

_INFORMACJA_

_Od poniższego rozdziału fanfik niniejszy zaczyna się zaliczać do tzw. tłumaczeń nieregularnych. Głównym powodem jest brak czasu, niepozwalający mi na regularne zamieszczanie kolejnych rozdziałów. Wobec tego będą się one ukazywać w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__In Blood Only__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**----------------------------------------------**

Rozdział dwunasty

Upuścić krwi dyrektorowi

**----------------------------------------------**

* * *

Kolejną lekcję oklumencji można spisać na straty. To się zaczynało robić nieprzyjemnie normalne.

Nie rozwodził się w myślach nad słowami chłopca. Potter najwyraźniej kiepsko znosił opiaty; przez to to wszystko. Wkroczył do swej prywatnej pracowni w poszukiwaniu antidotum, mając nadzieję, że zdoła zaaplikować go jak najwcześniej. Nie miał zamiaru obserwować chłopaka przez całą noc w oczekiwaniu na szkodliwe efekty uboczne, które mógł spowodować ten bez wątpienia przesadnie silny wywar uspokajający; nie miał ani cierpliwości, ani skłonności do odgrywania siostry miłosierdzia dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył, skoro ubzdurał on sobie opróżnić brzuch nocą.

W każdym razie bzdury wypowiedziane przez Pottera działały mu na nerwy. Nieprawdopodobne było, aby cokolwiek z nich miało pokrycie w rzeczywistości.

A może jednak?

Snape zmarszczył brwi, kiedy wlewał antidotum do kubka. Myślami krążył wokół poprzednich lekcji oklumencji, przeglądał migawki wspomnień Pottera w poszukiwaniu dowodów mogących potwierdzić jego nieskładne twierdzenia.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad rzeczami odkrytymi w umyśle Pottera, z godnymi uwagi wyjątkami w postaci snów o zeszłym roku i romansie z Nimfadorą Tonks, którego świadkiem miał nieszczęście się stać. To prawda, że rozbawiło go - powiedzmy - patrzenie, jak syn Jamesa Pottera ucieka przed psem na drzewo albo przyglądanie się, jak nad synem Jamesa Pottera znęca się jego wielorybi kuzyn, zawsze jednak trzymał się na dystans od tych wspomnień. Zdolności w legilimencji wystarczały mu do odróżnienia wspomnień Pottera od własnych. Te nigdy nie pojawiały się nieproszone na powierzchni umysłu, jak to miały w zwyczaju jego wspomnienia.

Lecz teraz przypomniał sobie te przypadki, które mogły wskazywać, że w słowach Pottera tkwi jakaś prawda. _Potter strzepujący z nogi pająka w mrocznym, ciasnym pomieszczeniu... Potter w ciemnościach rozpaczliwie wykrzykujący w stronę zamkniętych drzwi usprawiedliwienia dla niebieskich włosów nauczycielki... Rozgniewany, czerwony na twarzy mężczyzna, wyrzucający z siebie wściekłe: "Precz - komórka - zostań - żadnego jedzenia..."_

Żadnego jedzenia.

Severus spojrzał w dół, na kubek trzymany w dłoni, podczas gdy jego umysł wyszukiwał związki. Eliksir... ten, który przywrócił budowę kostną chłopca... geny Snape'a nie były odpowiedzialne za to, że zmalał. Eliksir nie był temu winny...

"Nie chodzi o to, że oni mnie nigdy nie karmili, rozumie pan, tylko że częściej byłem głodny niż nie byłem..."

Chłopak był głodzony.

Gdy tylko ta możliwość przyszła mu do głowy, wiedział, że to prawda. Kwestia dlaczego Potter skurczył się tak wyraźnie, jeśli miał odzyskać naturalny wzrost, w kółko i na okrągło dręczyła umysł Snape'a już od tygodnia. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, jakim sposobem James Potter _kolejny raz_ go pobił. Niby uznał po pewnym czasie, że przyczyną może być nieodpowiednie odżywianie, obserwował jednak chłopca przy stole i zauważył, że je z apetytem zdrowego nastolatka.

Teraz mógł pogodzić ze sobą te dwie pozornie sprzeczne prawdy.

To było zdumiewające. Absolutnie zdumiewające. Mugolscy krewni zamykali Pottera w komórce i nie dawali mu jeść. Mimo to Dumbledore utrzymywał, że _on_ byłby kompletnie nieodpowiednim opiekunem.

Wrócił do gabinetu, gdzie znalazł skulonego na dywanie, twardo śpiącego Pottera. Z poirytowanym westchnięciem ruchem różdżki podniósł chłopca z podłogi i delikatnie usadowił go na krześle. Przebiegając palcami po chłodnym szkle fiolki, przyglądał się śpiącej postaci z namysłem. Wiedział, jak bardzo Dumbledore troszczył się o chłopaka. Stary czarodziej nie mógł wiedzieć, jak Potter był traktowany. Gdyby dyrektor był tego świadomy, leżący tu dzisiaj chłopiec nie byłby tak niski z powodu chronicznego niedożywienia.

Jakże niezwykłe, że ten człowiek, będący tak wszechobecną figurą również w jego życiu, mógł nie mieć pojęcia o tym, że nad Potterem się znęcano. Dumbledore kochał go jak własnego syna, a jednak był kompletnie nieświadomy życiowej sytuacji chłopaka.

Odstawił fiolkę z antidotum na biurko, postanawiając nie podawać go, tylko zaczekać, aż chłopiec się ocknie. Pod wpływem wywaru nie mógł spać zbyt długo, później zaś - być może - porozmawiają sobie trochę.

*******

Chłopak w końcu zaczął się wiercić, najpierw wyglądając na zmieszanego, potem zaś sprawiając wrażenie trzymającego się na baczności, kiedy zorientował się, że zasnął w gabinecie. Snape bez słowa wskazał gestem, aby Potter usiadł naprzeciwko, po drugiej stronie biurka, a następnie wyczarował chłopakowi puchar soku z dyni. Potter pił z wdzięcznością, zbyt spragniony, żeby pozwolić sobie na typową dla niego podejrzliwość. Od czasu do czasu łypał tylko okiem na Snape'a, który zajął się ocenianiem prac uczniów.

Wreszcie po dłuższej chwili, gdy chłopak prawie opróżnił naczynie, Snape przeszedł do rzeczy.

- Powiedz mi, Potter - odezwał się szorstko - czy dyrektor jest świadom tego, że twoi mugolscy krewni regularnie głodzili cię i więzili?

Chłopak zakrztusił się sokiem. Rozbawiony Snape bezczynnie przyglądał się kaszlącemu nastolatkowi. Bez grama elegancji, jak zwykle. Gdy w wystarczającym stopniu odzyskał opanowanie, wypełnione paniką zielone oczy spojrzały w czarne. Potter był biały jak ściana, za wyjątkiem bardzo wyraźnych, fascynujących plam czerwieni na policzkach.

- Co... co... musi pan być szalony, jeśli...

Snape przewrócił oczami w niemym komentarzu dla dukanej próby kłamstwa.

- Nie musisz zaprzeczać, Potter. Parę godzin wyjawiłeś wystarczająco wiele informacji dotyczących sposobu, w jaki traktowali cię krewni. Potrzebuję wyłącznie krótkich wyjaśnień, zanim zacznę sam wyciągać wnioski. Zatem: dyrektor wiedział czy nie?

Znał odpowiedź nim jeszcze pomyślał, aby zadać to pytanie. _Oczywiście_, że Dumbledore nie wiedział. Bez względu na wszystkie grzechy, ciążące na sumieniu starego czarodzieja, on szczerze kochał swojego małego bohatera. _O tym_ Severus wiedział aż nazbyt dobrze. Gdyby miał pojęcie o znęcaniu się, Dumbledore albo na stałe zabrałby Pottera z domu Dursleyów, albo rzuciłby się na tych mugoli z taką wściekłością, że bez trudu zastraszyłby ich i zmusił do traktowania chłopaka z większym szacunkiem.

Tylko czy Potter zdawał sobie z tego sprawę?

Snape poczuł przypływ mściwej satysfakcji, kiedy po twarzy chłopaka przemknął mroczny wyraz, a oczy rozbłysły z dawna pielęgnowanym cierpieniem.

- Pewnie, że wiedział - odparł Harry gorzko, wlepiając wzrok w puchar z sokiem. - List z Hogwartu, który dostałem od niego, _miał w adresie_ moją komórkę.

Głupi chłopak. Te koperty były adresowane magicznie. Naprawdę wierzył, że Dumbledore wszystko to pisał osobiście?

- Rozumiem - stwierdził Snape miękko, niczego nie ujawniają w tonie głosu.

Potter nadal na niego nie patrzył; wściekłym spojrzeniem mierzył puchar. Na kogo był zły? Na mugoli? Na Dumbledore'a? Na niego?

Och, jakąż miał nadzieję, że to Dumbledore'a chłopak sobie wyobrażał, gdy w jego oczach było tyle gniewu. Jak cudownie byłoby wiedzieć, że chłopak złościł się na dyrektora, który tak beznadziejnie go uwielbiał. Ten człowiek, który Severusa traktował gorzej niż gówno zdrapane z butów Huncwotów, mógł teraz zebrać plony swoich uczynków.

Pomiędzy gniewem i urazą Severus wyczuwał zakłopotanie. Zaciśnięte wokół pucharu palce chłopca stały się już zupełnie białe.

- Nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś, prawda? - pojął nagle Snape. - Ja pierwszy odkryłem, że znęcano się nad tobą.

- Dursleyowie wiedzieli - rzucił cierpko Potter. Policzki miał coraz czerwieńsze i uparcie odmawiał spojrzenia Severusowi w oczy.

Snape wpatrywał się w niego. Jak niezwykle. Po prostu niezwykle.

Jakiż wspaniały traf, że to _on_ był jedyną osobą, której dana została ta informacja. Potter najwyraźniej nie miał o tym pojęcia, lecz Severus i owszem - ten nowy okruch wiedzy stanowił czystą potęgę. Był w stanie rozedrzeć sentymentalne serce Dumbledore'a, gdyby tylko ten dowiedział się o traktowaniu, na jakie skazał chłopaka.

"Ukryłeś go przede mną, aby go chronić" - pomyślał Snape z mrocznym rozbawieniem. - "Och, spójrz, co też mu zrobiłeś, dyrektorze. Spójrz na swe cudowne dzieło."

- Mówiłem panu, że właściwie to oni mnie nigdy nie głodzili - zauważył Potter niespodziewanie, wciąż unikając patrzenia Snape'owi w oczy. - Po prostu czasami nie pozwalali mi jeść. I nigdy mnie nie _więzili_.

- Nie?

- Nie! - Potter rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. - Nie tak jak pan, kompletnie bez powodu. Robili to tylko wtedy, kiedy coś wywinąłem.

No cóż, możliwe, że chłopak miał tu pewnego rodzaju rację. Rzeczywiście nie miał bezpośredniego usprawiedliwienia, dlaczego właściwie zamknął chłopaka w jego pokoju. Nie zamierzał się jednak do tego przyznawać.

- Ach... przypominam sobie - powiedział, udając zadumę. - Faktycznie jestem większym potworem niż ci twoi ukochani mugole. Ośmieliłem się umieścić cię w bogato wyposażonej sypialni, podczas gdy u nich dostąpiłeś zaszczytu bywania w _komórce_. Masz w tym domu wolny dostęp do urządzeń sanitarnych, lecz oni pozwalali ci... korzystać z łazienki, jak to zdaje się określiłeś. Podejrzewam, że byli również na tyle uprzejmi, abyś przywilej używania sanitariatów mógł mieć uzależniony od ich widzimisię?

Potter, co wydawało się niemożliwe, sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bardziej zakłopotanego.

Snape uśmiechnął się, bezlitośnie wykorzystując przewagę.

- Jak często w ciągu dnia cię wypuszczali, Potter? Dwa razy? Trzy?

Coś, co pojawiło się oczach chłopca, całkowicie go zaskoczyło. Wstyd. Upokorzenie. Czy oni rzeczywiście...

- Była jakaś ustalona liczba? - spytał z niedowierzaniem. Prawdę mówiąc, miał tylko zamiar zdenerwować chłopca. Nie myślał...

Potter znowu ze złością wpatrywał się w puchar. Tym razem Snape bez problemu zgadł, że naczynie zastępuje _jego_.

- Dwa razy. Ale wymykałem się w nocy, jeśli musiałem - wymamrotał. - Jak już byłem w pokoju Dudleya, to nie mogłem, bo tam były zamki, ale z komórki zawsze potrafiłem się wydostać.

Snape wiedział, że powinien przemyśleć tę informację w kontekście oklumencji, którą próbował chłopaka nauczyć, lecz doprawdy... To zwyczajnie zbyt wiele wyjaśniało.

Zupełnie niespodziewanie chłopak nabrał sensu, teraz, kiedy znał warunki, w jakich dzieciak się wychowywał. Wybuchowość Pottera, jego opór przed wykonywaniem najprostszych poleceń, niechęć do zaufania tym, którzy bezsprzecznie wiedzieli więcej od niego. Nieposłuszeństwo, którym reagował zawsze na próby zapanowania Snape'a nad jego brakiem dyscypliny. Jak miał się poddać autorytetowi, skoro on zawsze był używany przeciw niemu?

Jego teorię szybko potwierdził wybuch Pottera, w którego krzyku dźwięczała fałszywa brawura.

- Pewnie opowie pan o tym wszystkim swoim paskudnym Ślizgonom, co nie? Wie pan co? Wcale mnie to nie obchodzi! I może pan powiedzieć Draconowi Malfoyowi, że...

- Oczywiście, że im nie powiem, P... - zająknął się na nazwisku. - Harry.

To wstrząsnęło chłopcem. Potter nagle spojrzał w górę, po raz pierwszy patrząc mu w oczy i tępo mrugając.

- Są pewne sprawy, które mogą zostać zachowane w sekrecie między ojcem i synem - dodał Snape delikatnie.

Uśmiechnął się w duchu na widok czystego zdumienia, które pojawiło się na twarzy chłopaka. No doprawdy, czy dzieciak sądził, że nauczyciel tak szybko rozgłosi tę jakże istotną informację, nie wykorzystawszy jej wcześniej?

Och, lecz on zamierzał wykorzystać ją w pełni. Zamierzał sprawić, że Dumbledore wręcz _wykrwawi_ się z bólu spowodowanego tą wiedzą.

Nie podejrzewał, aby Potter mógł spojrzeć na to w ten sposób. Mógł być Snape'em, ale nie był Ślizgonem. Widział, jak powolny mechanizm gryfońskiego mózgu pracuje nad szczegółami, usiłując dostrzec motywy tego na pozór nietypowego zachowania. Potter jednakże był kompletnie nieświadom tego wszystkiego, co Severus przeżył z dyrektorem, nie posiadał więc klucza, którym mógłby otworzyć tajemnicze drzwi skrywające logikę Snape'a.

Nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jak potężną broń wręczył mu zupełnie mimowolnie. Nie potrafił w tej dyskrecji odczytać taktyki, którą w rzeczywistości była.

I jakkolwiek ta wiadomość będzie użytecznym narzędziem w swoim czasie, obecnie dochowanie tajemnicy mogło stanowić doskonałe narzędzie w pozyskaniu zaufania chłopca...

- Nie powie im pan? - upewnił się Harry z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. - Naprawdę? Ale przecież oni z radością by o tym usłyszeli. Mogę się założyć, że Malfoya by to _rajcowało_. Czemu...

- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? - spytał Snape łagodnie. - Slytherin może i jest moim domem, ale ty, bądź co bądź, jesteś mojej krwi.

Cholera. Chłopak zmrużył oczy - z pewnością zaczął coś podejrzewać. Może naciskał za mocno i zbyt szybko.

Cóż, chyba nadszedł odpowiedni moment na małe zmylenie śladów.

- Muszę przyznać, że ujawnienie tych faktów rzuciło światło na coś, co wcześniej mnie raczej dziwiło.

Potter rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne zaciekawienia; nie było w nim ani śladu wcześniejszej podejrzliwości.

"Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze."

Snape wydobył z szuflady biurka koronny dowód i położył go z głośnym stukiem przed wystraszonym chłopcem. Potter wlepiał wzrok w książkę przez długie sekundy, po czym zwrócił zaskoczone spojrzenie zielonych oczu na Snape'a.

Snape patrzył na niego, podczas gdy chłopak bacznie mu się przyglądał, z dużą dozą nieufności. Po chwili na twarzy Pottera pojawił się wyraz ostrożnego zrozumienia podszytego odrobiną niedowierzania.

"Tak, Potter" - pomyślał Snape leniwie - "w tej kwestii jesteśmy w stanie osiągnąć pełne zrozumienie."

Uderzył w tom dłonią, przyciągając do niego uwagę chłopaka.

- Nic zagrażającego życiu, Potter - powiedział stanowczo. - Nie chcesz trafić do Azkabanu za zabicie _mugola_.

Mina Pottera była kompletnie nieprzenikniona.

Niespodziewanie poczuwszy lekki niepokój, Snape pochylił się do przodu, aby złowić spojrzenie chłopaka.

- Jeśli spróbujesz rzucić cokolwiek stąd _na mnie_ - powiedział miękko, z wyraźną groźbą w głosie - pokażę ci, jak mroczne te klątwy mogą być. Zrozumiano?

Harry skinął bez słowa, udając, że nie może oderwać wzroku od "Klątwy dla krewnych i powinowatych", niewinnie leżących na skraju blatu. Z uśmieszkiem, którego chłopak nie zauważył, Snape z zadowoleniem wyobraził sobie wyraz zawodu na twarzy Dumbledore'a. Oczyma duszy widział, jak dyrektor patrzy na niego z dezaprobatą zza swego biurka, albo na _Pottera_, po tym, jak musiał posprzątać coś w rodzaju niefortunnego bałaganu w domu mugoli.

Teraz wiedział, po co chłopcu była potrzebna ta książka. I, szczerze mówiąc, nie mógł twierdzić, że całkowicie go za to wini. Niech Potter zemści się na tych, którym się należy. Niech dyrektor stawi czoła własnym błędom. Snape będzie się cieszył każdą taką chwilą.

Gdy tylko Potter użyje któregokolwiek zaklęcia z tej książki przeciw swoim mugolskim krewnym, Dumbledore dowie się o tym. Nikt nie będzie mógł oskarżyć Snape'a o bezpośrednie przystąpienie do konfrontacji z dyrektorem w sprawie konsekwencji popełnionych przez niego błędów, jeśli wszystko wyjdzie na jaw dzięki działaniom samego chłopaka.

- Powiem skrzatom, aby przygotowały nam śniadanie - powiedział mu Snape. - Niebawem Norcia odprowadzi cię z powrotem do twoich komnat.

Rzuciwszy Potterowi ostatnie przelotne spojrzenie, zostawił go siedzącego na krześle z wzrokiem wlepionym w książkę.

Nie zauważył mroku gromadzącego się w oczach chłopca.

* * *

**----------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału dwunastego

**----------------------------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**duszek_zły**__ Nie złożyłaś :-P. A pewnie, jak się sobie wyobrazi naćpanego Harry'ego , mówiącego o wielorybach, to rzeczywiście można się uśmiać. Szczególnie z miny Severusa. Ale na miejscu Harry'ego być bym nie chciała. Snape, jak widać, dość daleki jest jednak od mszczenia się na Dursleyach, za to dyrektorowi chętnie powiedziałby małe co nieco... ale odłoży to na odpowiedniejszą w jego mniemaniu chwilę. Ot, taką, kiedy Dumbledore'a jak najmocniej to zaboli, a jednocześnie Severus będzie miał czyste ręce. Przynajmniej pozornie. W każdym razie takie ma w tej chwili plany... ;-) Heh, ja groszek lubię, szczególnie z marchewką albo w sałatce. Komentarz do rozdziału 12 - dobrze, dobrze, wróciłam. A chora wcale nie byłam od otwartego okna. Wręcz przeciwnie, ono mnie w miarę szybko postawiło na nogi. Przedłużające się opóźnienie to raczej kwestia braku czasu i długich zębów, które rosną mi wampirzo, gdy tylko pomyślę, że mam się zająć tłumaczeniem tego fanfika :-(. Przy okazji: jak Cię tłumaczka grzecznie prosi o niekomentowanie, to nie komentuj, kobito (ergo sum :-D)! :-P_

_**Fen**__ Cóż, tego tatusia ciężko ruszyć. Na pewno dało mu to nieco do myślenia... ale nie o tym, o czym zwykle Snape w podobnych okolicznościach myśli. :-P. Ten tu Severus jest zemstą wcieloną. A właściwie zamierza nią być. I nic... ani nikt mu w tym nie przeszkodzi. Taka to z niego mściwa bestia. Chociaż pewnej racji nie sposób mu odmówić._

_**Itheanil**__ A, przepraszam, rozdział spóźnił się wyjątkowo. Lecz Snape też zachował się wyjątkowo - nieco inaczej jednak niż zwykle w takich momentach podobnych tematycznie fanfików. Bo ten Snape naprawdę jest fe i be. I kilka innych określeń też. Cóż, przykro mi, że nadziałaś się na nieszczęsną "przerwę techniczną"; więcej czegoś takiego nie zrobię. Jeśli już, to zamilknę bez słowa :-P. Jak widzisz, następny rozdział "Jedynie..." _ukazał się_ po Twoim powrocie z Paryża, więc nie masz (zapewne) opóźnień w czytaniu. Ja podły, podstępny tłumacz rzeczywiście byłam chora - przez jakiś tydzień. A potem na przeciągający się brak aktualizacji złożyło się kilka innych kwestii. I nie mam czarnego kota, tylko psa rasy eurasier o umaszczeniu ciemnowilczastym. A czarnego kota mają moi Rodzice, z tym, że nie całkiem czarnego, a z białymi znaczeniami. I kot ten z rzadka lubi być przeze mnie głaskany. Chyba wie, że ja nie pozwolę mu rządzić, jak mu pasuje :-P. Jak to się mówi, drzemy ze sobą koty :-P. OK, czasami tylko. Nielicznymi._

_**Klio**__ Ja bym powiedziała raczej, że tutaj Snape jest odrobinę bardziej chamski... Ale OK, po przeczytaniu poprzedniego rozdziału nie mogłaś tego wiedzieć. Teraz wyszło szydło z worka. Warunkami, w jakich syn się wychowywał, Severus niespecjalnie się przejął. Raczej zaczął się nieledwie od razu zastanawiać, jak by tu tę zaskakującą wiadomość wykorzystać do własnych celów. Taki ci on właśnie jest w tym opowiadaniu. Bardziej wyrachowany niż zwykle i o wiele bardziej chamski. I lepiej nie mieć nadziei na szybką poprawę, bo po co się rozczarowywać... Jak widać, Severus nadal przesadza. W drugą stronę niż zazwyczaj. Cóż, taki jego urok w tym opowiadaniu. Taki urok tego opowiadania. Jak widać, aktualizacja nie nastąpiła specjalnie szybko - muszę przyznać, że zwykle siadam do tłumaczenia tego fanfika z przeświadczeniem, że nie cierpię go przekładać :-P. No i też idzie mi jak po grudzie... Naprawdę mi przykro._

_**Pinavela**__ Miło mi, że zaczęłaś czytać moje przekłady i je komentować. Odpowiadam na komentarze czytelników, bo nikt mnie tu za to nie wyzwie i mi moich odpowiedzi nie usunie ;-). Chyba właśnie o to chodzi, żeby komentujący wiedzieli, że ich komentarz został uważnie przeczytany, przemyślany i przyswojony. Cóż, komentarze tutaj nie są tak częste jak na przykład na Forum Mirriel, więc o komentujących czytelników trzeba szczególnie dbać :-D. I mieć nadzieję, że wrócą, znowu coś przeczytają i ponownie skomentują... To raczej jest Severitus, bo, zdaje się, spełnia wszystkie założenia. Powolne zmiany w wyglądzie Harry'ego, obecność Remusa w szkole (po feriach ma zacząć uczyć opcm, przypominam)... To chyba te najważniejsze. Więc najpewniej jednak Severitus. Lily jako postać mi nie przeszkadza, chociaż z pewnością nie uważam jej za świętą. We mnie siedzi najwidoczniej podobny robal, bo ja również lubię czytać o dręczonym Harrym. Najlepiej, aby dręczyli go Dursleye, a Severus to odkrył i chłopca uratował. Takie teksty są moją prawdziwą słabością, aczkolwiek nie zdołałam jeszcze niczego podobnego napisać. I może nigdy tego nie zrobię. Nie żałuję, mam wiele innych rzeczy do pisania i całe mnóstwo do tłumaczenia. Snape w tym fanfiku mimo wszystko przegina. To, po części, jest pewnym powiewem świeżości, bo przeważnie w fanfikach maltretowany Harry szybko go zmiękcza i czyni mało Snape'owym. Tutaj mamy samą esencję Snape'a - która, jak to esencja, może przy bezpośrednim spożyciu być zbyt... esencjonalna. No cóż, tak to już w tym tekście jest i pozostaje nam się z tym pogodzić. Albo przerzucić się na inne opowiadanie o Severusie i Harrym, w którym Mistrz Eliksirów jest bardziej... przystępny. Znajomość psychologii mogłaby być przydatna sama w sobie, osobiście uważam jednak, że jeśli chodzi o ludzi, to wszystko jest możliwe. Dziecko zamykane w schowku równie dobrze według mnie mogło się nabawić klaustrofobii, jak uznać takie małe, ciasne pomieszczenia za azyl. Po części jest to zapewne uzależnione od tego, czy w owym schowku dany Harry czuł się dobrze i bezpiecznie - mimo wszystko - czy czuł się tam wiecznie zagrożony. Ale pewnie aspektów jest znacznie więcej, a i tak nie ma gwarancji, jaki byłby skutek zamknięcia chłopca w komórce w konkretnych warunkach - bo różni ludzie różnie reagują na te same okoliczności. Na wszelki wypadek ostrzegam: dzieci kochane, nie próbujcie tego w domu. Ani ze sobą, ani z rodzeństwem, ani ze zwierzętami. Bo przyjdzie Nakago i źle się to dla was skończy :-P._

_**Akame**__ To chyba dobre wrażenie: w pierwszym momencie Severus zapewne nie chciał wiedzieć tego, czego się dowiedział o Harrym na skutek jego naćpania się. Później jednak Snape przestał się przejmować warunkami, w jakich wychowywał się jego syn - o ile w ogóle się nimi zaczął przejmować - i postanowił raczej czerpać korzyści z tego, o czym się dowiedział. Iście po ślizgońsku, czyż nie? Trudno mi powiedzieć, jak bardzo i jak szybko Severus się przez tę nowo nabytą wiedzę zmieni, bo przyznam, że fanfik ten czytałam dawno (i nieprawda :-P) i naprawdę niewiele już z niego pamiętam. Utkwiły mi w pamięci tylko kaczki... a może to były gęsi... i to, co potem stało się nad jeziorem / stawem. Będzie później ;-). Aha, no i zemsta Harry'ego. Dość niewprawna, trzeba przyznać, no ale to Harry przecież... Niestety, mogłam kolejny rozdział zamieścić po miesiącu... i jak widać kolejny też. Przykro mi, naprawdę, że takie duże przerwy robię, ale ostatnio życie mi się skomplikowało trochę bardziej niż do tej pory (na własne życzenie, żeby nie było) i czasu mam mniej niż miałam. Może będzie lepiej, ale od następnego rozdziału to już będzie zależeć głównie od czytelników ;-)._

_**Kaktus Smark**__ Już jest, jak widać. Cieszę się, że się podoba._

_**Smoczek**__ Wyzdrowiałam. Na razie tylko tłumaczę, ale za pisanie też się powinnam niebawem wziąć. Jeśli kogoś to w ogóle interesuje..._

_**Daimon_Frey**__ Bardzo mi miło. Będzie, kiedy będziesz zamieszczała kolejne komentarze, i jest, gdy czytam dotychczasowe. Przy tym opowiadaniu nie ma się co cieszyć na zapas: Severus się tu nie zmieni, jak to ma w zwyczaju w większości tego rodzaju fanfików. A w każdym razie nie zrobi tego tak szybko, gwałtownie i całkowicie. Naprawdę jego zachowanie może budzić frustrację u większości czytelników, szczególnie tych przyzwyczajonych do przyjemniejszych zachowań Severusa w tego typu tekstach. Mnie, w każdym razie, frustrował i frustruje bardzo, bez względu na to, że już to fanfiction znam. Wszyscy w tym opowiadaniu są inni niż zwykle, Lily i James też, jak słusznie zauważyłaś. Przyznam, że nie pamiętam, jak Harry będzie ostatecznie wyglądał. Pewnie niepięknie - w tym fanfiku nie ma zbyt wielu _pięknych_ kwestii... Romans z Tonks to kolejna nietypowa rzecz, tym bardziej, że Harry miał wtedy wciąż piętnaście lat, zdaje się... Wcześnie trochę... No OK, ja już zasuszona mumia jestem, wybaczcie podejście ;-). Severus w szoku był, ale mu przeszło skutecznie na tyle, że już knuje i planuje. Jak to Ślizgon. Co to też z tego wyjdzie... :-D_


	13. Gwiazdkowy prezent

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__In Blood Only__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

* * *

Rozdział trzynasty

Gwiazdkowy prezent

* * *

* * *

Aby sprawiać wrażenie przynajmniej odrobinę bardziej skłonnego do negocjacji niż owi mugole, Severus ponownie zniósł część tarcz, co pozwoliło Potterowi poruszać się po domu. Miał dzięki temu dostęp do biblioteki, sowiarni oraz - w zależności od stopnia tolerancji, jaki Snape czuł w konkretnym momencie - do gabinetu.

Poza codziennymi lekcjami oklumencji i pełnymi skrępowania obiadami w jadalni, rzadko się ze sobą widywali. Potter dowiódł, że jest o wiele bardziej zaawansowanym oklumentą, kiedy zaszywa się w szafie, a Snape musiał niestety powstrzymywać swe bardziej jadowite obelgi.

- Jaka szkoda, że nie zdołałeś osiągnąć tego rok temu - stwierdził zimno po jednej z wyjątkowo udanych lekcji.

Potter, ten mały gnojek, miał czelność potraktować to jako komplement. W jego oczach błyszczało gorzkie poczucie triumfu, gdy wsuwał różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni i zostawiał Snape'a samego.

Zazwyczaj natykał się na chłopaka w sowiarni, gdzie Potter zdawał się spędzać niezwykle dużo czasu, zaczytany w "Klątwach dla krewnych i powinowatych" albo apatycznie wpatrzony w niebo, jakby nieustannie na coś oczekiwał.

Pewnego razu, kiedy zastał go tam opartego o ścianę, wlepiającego wzrok w otwartą książkę, trzymaną na kolanach, Snape zatrzymał się na chwilę. Mury nosiły znamienne ślady pośpiesznego użycia _Chłoszczyści_; tylko najbliższe otoczenie Pottera było wolne od zeskorupiałych ptasich odchodów.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się upierasz, żeby czytać właśnie tutaj - przyznał Snape, wysyłając w nocne niebo własną sowę. - Sam smród odstraszyłby stąd większość osób.

Potter niechętnie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Snape'a.

- Lubię tu być. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Przynajmniej jestem na zewnątrz.

Snape gapił się na niego jakiś czas. Jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, że chłopak mógłby tęsknić za słońcem. On sam zniósłby całe tygodnie zamknięty w swojej pracowni eliksirów.

Czy mógł zaufać Potterowi i puścić go samopas po okolicy?

Naturalnie, że nie. Lecz może gdyby miał towarzystwo...

- Powiem Norci, aby zabrała cię jutro do ogrodów, jeśli pogoda będzie odpowiednia - zaproponował bez entuzjazmu. Po czym, żeby nie wyglądało na to, że rozpieszcza bachora, dodał: - Wesołych świąt. Nie spodziewaj się niczego więcej.

Potter, mrugając, patrzył na niego wielkimi oczyma.

- Dzięki - wykrztusił w końcu. I wrócił do swojej książki.

Snape założył ramiona na piersi; przed sobą mógł przyznać, że był ciekaw, jakąż to klątwę chłopak tak pilnie studiuje.

- Rozumiem, że znalazłeś coś odpowiedniego?

Gryfon spojrzał na niego z nieskrywaną frustracją.

- Nie, nie znalazłem. - Pobieżnie przekartkował tom, jakby chciał podkreślić tę kwestię. - Tu są setki zaklęć wywołujących bezpłodność...

- _Sterilizitas_ - wtrącił Snape sucho. - Całkiem przydatny dla kogoś, kto chce zagwarantować rodzinną fortunę własnym potomkom.

- A cała reszta wygląda, jakby dotyczyła niewiernych kochanków.

- _Paecipio infideles_ jest moim ulubionym. "Kara dla niewiernego". - Posłał chłopcu paskudny uśmieszek. - Twój ojciec miałby podstawy go użyć.

Potter dziwnie na niego spojrzał. Snape poczuł, jak ogarnia go fala irytacji. To, że sam nie był żonaty, nie oznaczało...

Nagle usłyszał własne słowa.

"_Twój ojciec_."

Ach, więc o to chodzi.

Nie był pewny, czy powinien skorygować swój oczywisty błąd, czy raczej niezwłocznie porzucić to przyprawiające go o niesmak towarzystwo.

Ostatecznie wybrał drugą opcję.

*******

Następnego ranka Snape z zaskoczeniem zauważył wśród drobnych, zwyczajowych podarków gwiazdkowych, wręczanych mu co rok przez innych nauczycieli, paczkę od Dumbledore'a. Stary czarodziej zwykle szanował wstręt, jakim Mistrz Eliksirów darzył ten konkretny zwyczaj. McGonagall nigdy tego nie robiła, podobnie jak Flitwick, ani, co dziwne, Trelawney, ale dyrektor zawsze.

Otrzymywanie bezużytecznych prezentów, które jego koledzy po fachu uważali za niezbędny warunek jego dobrego samopoczucia, nieodmiennie wprawiało go w paskudny nastrój. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że miał wrażenie, iż w ten sposób upominają go za takie czy inne zachowanie, gdy Sinistra posyłała mu zestaw łagodzących herbatek ziołowych, a Flitwick równocześnie dawał mu poradnik dotyczący zmagania się z wywołanym przez magię stresem. Dla początkujących. Że już nie wspomni szamponu, który dwa lata temu miała czelność przysłać mu ta anormalna Trelawney, twierdząc, iż jej wewnętrzne oko ujawniło potrzebę posiadania przez niego "gęściejszych, dłuższych, bardziej sprężystych włosów w jeden miesiąc!"

Przy każdej możliwej okazji narzekał Minerwie na ten odrażający w swej naturze zwyczaj.

- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia dlaczego tak nalegacie. Srodze się zawiedziecie, jeśli oczekujecie czegokolwiek w zamian.

Za każdym razem odrobinę rozciągała usta w uśmiechu i mówiła:

- Może wcale nie chcemy czegoś w zamian, Severusie. Może zwyczajnie chcemy dać coś _tobie_.

Kiedyś nawet ośmieliła się zasugerować, że posyłają mu prezenty, ponieważ uważają go za samotnego. Samotnego, doprawdy! Jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę jego współśmierciożerców i Czarnego Pana, to miał o wiele więcej bliskich związków ze znacznie liczniejszą grupą znajomych niż ktokolwiek z nich...

Naturalnie nie mógł otwarcie przytoczyć tego argumentu. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że to _była_ prawda. Śmierciożercy byli bliską sobie hordą, połączoną przymierzem nienawiści oraz służbą niejakiemu Czarnemu Panu.

A pomijając jego tendencję do zdawania dyrektorowi sprawozdania z przebiegu każdego spotkania, zwyczajowo funkcjonował jak każdy inny śmierciożerca: brał udział w rajdach, terroryzował mugoli, z dzikim błyskiem w oku knuł makabryczne spiski na życie Dumbledore'a. Najmniejszego znaczenia nie miało, iż zaraz po powrocie przekazywał chichoczącemu dyrektorowi wszystkie te plany zabójstw, czasem nawet wysłuchując wskazówek, co ulepszyć w tych projektach. Liczyła się sama myśl.

Brał udział w spotkaniach towarzyskich... niekoniecznie nieprzyjemnych, o ile Czarny Pan nie miał akurat ochoty na małe co nieco i nie zamierzał torturował jakichś mugoli albo, co gorsza, własnych sprzymierzeńców. Śmierciożercy w większości byli raczej szczodrzy; wiele nielegalnych lub w inny sposób budzących wątpliwości składników eliksirów, które miał na składzie, otrzymał od innych sług Czarnego Pana. W zamian żądali tylko osłabiających trucizn, mikstur wywołujących szaleństwo i wspomagających męskość.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, zazwyczaj to on najlepiej wychodził na tych targach.

Teraz jednak z szyderczym uśmieszkiem niecierpliwego oczekiwania otworzył podarunek od dyrektora. Był prawdziwie zaskoczony, kiedy okazało się, że jest nim myślodsiewnia.

Czując rosnącą irytację, przebiegł wzrokiem załączoną notkę. "Severusie, proszę, obejrzyj zawartość... znajdziesz wyjaśnienie pewnych błędnych wyobrażeń..."

Przewrócił oczyma, po czym niedbale odrzucił liścik. Z ciekawością przyjrzał się myślodsiewni.

Zaintrygowany wbrew sobie samemu, Severus przesiał wspomnienia, wyłapując wśród nich migawki siebie jako nastolatka, jako młodego mężczyzny zaraz po Azkabanie, jako młodego nauczyciela, kucającego na podłodze w sali eliksirów.

Gniewnie zmarszczył brwi. Jeśli dyrektor zamierza upokorzyć go, przypominając o najgorszych chwilach Smarkerusa, to z pewnością mu się powiodło.

Błysk zielonych oczu.

Lily.

Tak, _to_ sobie obejrzy.

*******

_Trzęsąca się Lily Potter stała przed Dumbledore'em tuż za rogatkami Doliny Godryka. Jej mina wyrażała zaszczucie i podejrzliwość, a niemowlę przyciskała do piersi tak mocno, jakby sądziła, że jej gość zamierza je porwać._

_Dumbledore uniósł ręce w pojednawczym geście, niepokojąc się o byłą uczennicę i dziecko, które zasłaniała przed jego spojrzeniem._

_- Otrzymałem twoją wiadomość - rzekł ostrożnie. - Minerwa powiedziała mi, że wydajesz się zrozpaczona._

_Zielone oczy Lily sprawiały wrażenie kompletnie oszalałych, kiedy roześmiała się dziko._

_- Och, tylko troszkę. - Jej znękany wzrok spoczął na trzymanym w objęciach maleństwie. - Ja... O Merlinie. O Boże._

_Kocyk uniósł się nieco, pozwalając Albusowi dostrzec mignięcie różowych policzków i ciemnych oczu..._

_- Jego oczy zmieniły kolor - zauważył._

_Z wahaniem podszedł krok bliżej przygnębionej kobiety, a ona spojrzała na niego, nagle wyglądając na bardzo młodą i bardzo zagubioną. Siła, z jaką trzymała dziecko, osłabła akurat na tyle, że dyrektor zdołał wyłuskać niemowlę z jej drżących objęć._

_- Coś ty mu zrobiła, Lily? - spytał Dumbledore łagodnie, delikatnie zabierając jej maleństwo._

_- To co musiałam - odparła bezbarwnym, beznamiętnym tonem, spod przymkniętych powiek obserwując dziecko spoczywające w cudzym uścisku. - Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy... Nigdy nie sądziłam, że mogłoby być __**jego**__, Albusie. Nie myślałam... byliśmy ze sobą tylko raz. Jeden błąd. Gdybym wiedziała... - Błyszczącymi od łez oczyma spojrzała na swego mentora. - Zauważyłam to dopiero kilka tygodni temu. Dzięki Bogu, że James jeszcze nie wrócił z gór, bo inaczej on też by wiedział... Nie dostrzegłam tego zaraz po urodzeniu dziecka... Kiedy jednak minęło parę tygodni... Nie widziałam już Jamesa w tej małej twarzy, ani nigdzie! A potem, gdy rzuciłam zaklęcie ojcostwa... - Jej głos stał się nieco twardszy, już nie aż tak histeryczny. - Nigdy nie mogą się dowiedzieć. James zostawiłby mnie. Nie pozwól na to, Albusie. A Severus... zabrałby mi syna. Wiesz, że by to zrobił! Jeśli kiedykolwiek się dowie..._

_Wargi Dumbledore'a zacisnęły się z powagą. Strapiony spojrzał na dziecko._

_- Rzuciłaś czar maskujący._

_Uśmiechnęła się smutno._

_- Wygląda teraz jak jego ojciec... jego prawdziwy ojciec. James. - W jej głos wkradła się nutka histerii. - Nie sądziłam, że przez to będzie wyglądał __**dokładnie tak samo**__ jak James... Teraz nie widzę w nim nawet siebie. A jego oczy... James zorientuje się, gdy tylko zobaczy, że kolor oczu się zmienił! Proszę... nie wiem, jak to cofnąć. Nie wiem, co robić!_

_Mina Dumbledore'a wyrażała sympatię, kiedy z namysłem przyglądał się niemowlęciu. Przytrzymał maleństwo jedną ręką, drugą sięgnął po różdżkę, po czym wyszeptał zaklęcie, przesuwając różdżką nad oczyma chłopca._

_Lily zakrztusiła się, gdy brąz powoli znikł z tęczówek jej syna; dziecko patrzyło teraz na nią jaskrawozielonymi oczyma. Dokładnie takimi samymi, jakie spojrzały na nią zaraz po tym, jak go urodziła._

_- Albusie, czar maskujący..._

_- Jest nienaruszony - zapewnił ją. - Pozwoliłem sobie usunąć tylko jeden jego element. I wzmocniłem go dla ciebie; będzie działał nawet kiedy Harry dorośnie._

_W jej oczach lśniły łzy wdzięczności, podczas gdy oblicze Dumbledore'a wyrażało jednocześnie współczucie i wyrzuty sumienia._

Scena znikła.

Niespodziewanie pojawiło się kolejne wspomnienie, podczas gdy pierwsze wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.

_Młodszy Severus przez okno gapił się w niebo, od czasu do czasu rzucając spojrzenia kipiące z trudem skrywaną wrogością aurorom rozlokowanym przy wejściu. Wyniszczone ciało, spowite czarnymi szatami niczym całunem, sprawiało wrażenie, jakby było jednym wielkim ciasno zwiniętym napięciem._

_Dumbledore wkroczył do pokoju, a Severus odwrócił się ku niemu gwałtownie; jego oczy ciskały błyskawice podszytego desperacją gniewu._

_- To ma być ta twoja amnestia, Dumbledore? - warknął. - Azkaban?!_

_Dumbledore ociągał się przy drzwiach._

_- Powinienem cię zabić - wychrypiał Severus. Głos mu drżał._

_- Jeśli zamierzasz wyładować na mnie swą wściekłość, Severusie - rzekł łagodnie Dumbledore - masz do tego pełne prawo. Bezlitośnie cię wykorzystaliśmy. Ostrzegę cię tylko, że pójście za głosem tego impulsu nie pomoże ci w obaleniu wyroku skazującego._

_Severus patrzył na niego złowieszczo, lecz nie odezwał się._

_- Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby uzyskać uchylenie wyroku, Severusie - powiedział Dumbledore, podchodząc o krok do młodszego czarodzieja z taką ostrożnością, jakby zbliżał się do dzikiego zwierzęcia. - Przysięgam ci, nie spędzisz tam wiele czasu._

_Severus nadal wyglądał na rozgniewanego, chociaż teraz na powierzchnię zaczęło wydobywać się również przerażenie._

_- Po tym wszystkim, co dla ciebie zrobiłem... Dlaczego nie możesz ich powstrzymać? Dlaczego nie możesz sprawić, aby zrozumieli powód? Musi być coś, co możesz zrobić! Dementory... - Spojrzenie Severusa było kompletnie zaszczute, kiedy kierował je ponownie za okno. - Niewinni i bezlitośni. Mówi się, że tylko tacy potrafią je znieść. Nie jestem ani jednym, ani drugim._

_- To nie potrwa długo, Severusie, przyrzekam._

_Severusa skrzywił się złowrogo. W jego oczach rozbłysło wyrachowanie; starszy czarodziej zdrętwiał niemal niewyczuwalnie w przewidywaniu zbliżających się wyzwisk._

_- Przynajmniej nie będę sam - stwierdził Severus._

_Dumbledore obserwował go nieufnie._

_- __**Black**__ - splunął imieniem - będzie gnił tuż obok._

_Oblicze Dumbledore'a wykrzywił ból. Przejście Syriusza Blacka na stronę Czarnego Pana najwyraźniej ściskało mu serce._

_Na widok cierpienia Dumbledore'a oczy Severusa rozbłysły satysfakcją, którą szybko jednak zastąpił wyraz beznadziejności._

_- Tam, na zewnątrz nic na mnie nie czeka - zauważył Severus cicho. - Nie mam ku czemu kierować nadziei, nawet jeśli mnie wypuszczą. Czemu miałbym się w ogóle przejmować? Jakie to ma znaczenie? Mogliby mnie skazać na pocałunek, a ja powitałbym go..._

_- Severusie, nie mów tak!_

_Dumbledore podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem i złapał go za wątłe ramiona._

_- Zawsze jest nadzieja i zawsze jest coś, dla czego warto żyć._

_Przyciągnął Severusa bliżej._

Pogrążony we wspomnieniu Snape zamarł na widok wyrazu twarzy Dumbledore'a. To błaganie, te wyrzuty sumienia...

Dumbledore zamierzał wyjawić mu tajemnicę.

Wiedział o tym, powinien był wiedzieć. Powinien był zorientować się, że Dumbledore zjawił się tam, aby coś mu powiedzieć.

Nie powinien był zrobić tego, co zrobił.

_- Dla ciebie też coś jest, Severusie. Dawno już minął czas, kiedy powinieneś się o tym dowiedzieć, muszę ci jednak wyznać zanim..._

_Młody Severus z nienawiścią spojrzał w oczy Dumbledore'a; jego oblicze wyrażało poczucie zdrady i wściekłość w stanie czystym._

_- Tak, jest coś dla mnie - powiedział złośliwie, wchodząc starszemu czarodziejowi w słowo. - Wiedza, że dokładnie w tej chwili Black gnije w Azkabanie, a James Potter gnije w ziemi. Pańscy Złoci Gryfoni są martwi albo skompromitowani. Wybaczył pan Blackowi jego pierwszą próbę morderstwa i teraz, za drugim razem, uderzył on w pana ukochanego Huncwota. __**To**__ jest moje._

_Twarz Dumbledore'a drgnęła, dłonie zsunęły się z ramion młodego czarodzieja._

_Wargi Severusa rozciągnęły się w mrożącym krew w żyłach uśmiechu, takim, który ukazywał pełnię nienawiści ukrytej w jego sercu._

_- __**To**__ poczucie triumfu - ciągnął, nadal z przerażającym uśmiechem - będę pielęgnował aż do śmierci._

_Dumbledore przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie był do końca pewny, co z nim zrobić. W końcu wszelkie emocje znikły z jego oczu i na powrót stał się stoickim, pogodnym starym czarodziejem, jakiego Severus znał._

_- Wyciągnę cię stamtąd - obiecał cicho. - Chociaż zajmie to trochę czasu. Ja... - Przez moment wyglądał na zatroskanego, ale to wrażenie prawie natychmiast znikło. - Coś będzie na ciebie czekać. Przysięgam._

I tak to było. Spędził w Azkabanie trzy miesiące, zanim Ministerstwo dało się przekonać, że w rzeczywistości był szpiegiem. Kiedy zaś odzyskał wolność, czekała na niego posada Mistrza Eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Przez długi czas winił Dumbledore'a, nawet po tym, jak stary czarodziej wyciągnął go z więzienia. Po prostu _wiedział_, że gdyby był jednym z tych złotych Gryfonów, Dumbledore nigdy nie pozwoliłby Ministerstwu wysłać go do Azkabanu. Ani na jeden dzień, ani na godzinę, a już _z pewnością_ nie na cholerne trzy miesiące.

Teraz jednak ten Severus Snape, który opuścił myślodsiewnię, który osunął się na krzesło z obawy, że nogi nie utrzymają jego ciężaru, był w pewnym sensie wstrząśnięty. Jego myśli nawiedzały te słowa, ten wyraz twarzy Albusa.

_- Dawno już minął czas, kiedy powinieneś się o tym dowiedzieć, muszę ci jednak wyznać zanim..._

W jego własnych wspomnieniach niczego to nie oznaczało. Mina Albusa była kompletnie pozbawiona sensu. Dopiero obejrzenie fragmentów pamięci Dumbledore'a pozwoliło nadać im znaczenie.

"Mógł spreparować to wspomnienie" - pomyślał Snape zjadliwie, lecz nawet on, po rozważeniu tego pomysłu, musiał przyznać, że to nieprawda. Kiedy przypomniał sobie tę burzliwą scenę, ten okropny dzień po wyroku skazującym, jego własna pamięć była doskonale zgodna z tym, czego właśnie był świadkiem.

Dlaczego Dumbledore przysłał mu tę myślodsiewnię? Czyżby po prostu obnosił się z wiedzą, że Snape miał wcześniej szansę bycia ojcem, ale ją odrzucił?

Już prawie wyjawił mu, że ma syna. A Severus w tym właśnie momencie wybuchł nienawiścią, jaką żywił do Jamesa Pottera, potwierdzając tym samym wszelkie obawy, które mógł mieć Dumbledore.

Nie, nie zrobił tego z zamiarem rzucenia Severusowi w twarz utraconych możliwości. Dumbledore chciał mu pokazać powód, dla którego ukrył przed nim chłopca. Te migawki innych wspomnień zawartych w misie: zaszczuty mężczyzna zaraz po opuszczeniu Azkabanu, wypadek z początków jego kariery nauczycielskiej, gdy Dumbledore znalazł go skulonego na podłodze w sali lekcyjnej po negatywnym w skutkach doświadczeniu z wywarem dysocjującym... Usiłował pokazać Severusowi, że chronił człowieka nieprzygotowanego do stawienia czoła ciężarowi wychowywania dziecka w takim samym stopniu, jak chronił dziecko przed tym człowiekiem.

Gdyby wiedział o chłopcu... Gdyby miał o tym pojęcie, nie dawałoby mu to spokoju, nawet jeśli pozwoliłby, aby to mugole nadal się nim zajmowali. Byłoby niemożliwe do zaakceptowania dla niego, żeby chłopiec pozostał Potterem, lecz równie destruktywne byłoby dla niego wzięcie chłopca pod opiekę jako własnego.

Doprawdy, czy za młodu byłby chociaż odrobinę lepszym ojcem niż teraz?

A ojcem był okropnym; sam to przed sobą mógł przyznać. Nie czuł do chłopaka miłości, właściwie żadnych emocji, poza sześcioletnią, głęboko zakorzenioną niechęcią. W jego piersi nie wzbierała żadna czułość... i, prawdę mówiąc, niczego takiego nie pragnął. Był całkowicie zadowolony z bycia wobec chłopaka wstrętnym tyranem, ponieważ nie potrafił ujrzeć się w jakichkolwiek innych stosunkach z _tym konkretnym_ dzieckiem.

Minęło parę godzin zanim pomyślał o napisaniu odpowiedzi do Dumbledore'a. Może powinien był przedtem obejrzeć resztę zawartości myślodsiewni, jego młodsze ja budziło w nim jednak wystarczającą odrazę _bez_ oglądania wspomnień o tych strasznych czasach z cudzego punktu widzenia.

Ta osoba, z którą Dumbledore stanął twarzą w twarz krótko po procesie Severusa...

"Ten wyniszczony, gniewny, przestraszony wrak czarodzieja..."

Widział takiego siebie dostatecznie dużo, żeby wystarczyło mu do końca życia.

Wysyłając powrotną sowę, treść wiadomości miał wyrytą w pamięci.

"Dyrektorze... Udowodnił Pan już, że nie ma Pan szacunku dla nienaruszalności moich wspomnień, jak również odmawia mi Pan moich naturalnych praw w innych aspektach. Niech Pan przestanie dawać wyrazy swej pogardzie. Nie życzę sobie niczego, co mógłby mi Pan zaoferować."

Wiadomość była prosta. "**Nie** wybaczyłem ci. I **nigdy** nie zapomnę tego, co zrobiłeś."

A jednak pomimo jego starań wściekłość, która płonęła w nim żywym ogniem od dnia, kiedy odkrył prawdę, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu przygasła.

Dumbledore nie zabrał mu chłopca, bo sądził, że Severus nie jest go wart. Nie uważał Severusa za najgorszego męta.

To nie powinno dla niego znaczyć aż tyle, ale znaczyło. Znaczyło wszystko.

* * *

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału trzynastego

* * *

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Klio**__ Mam nadzieję, że tym razem też opłaciło się czekać ;-). Chociaż trochę przeciągnęłam tym razem - przepraszam, postaram się poprawić. Tym bardziej, że zasłużyliście, drodzy czytelnicy, na szybszą aktualizację tego konkretnego fanfika, ponieważ dziesięć konstruktywnych komentarzy poprzedniego rozdziału uzbierało się w tempie wręcz rekordowym. Severus, jak widać, zaczyna łagodnieć - wbrew sobie, ale zawsze. Nigdy nie złagodnieje do końca, to taki rodzaj opowiadania i taki typ Snape'a, ale niech chociaż trochę... Jak mówisz, człowiek robotem nie jest - ja też nie, bo ja też człowiek, jakkolwiek opinie w tej kwestii słyszałam już różne :-D. Niekoniecznie jednak będziecie czekać dłużej: jeśli z komentarzami do powyższego rozdziału będzie równie dobrze, jak z komentarzami do poprzedniego, a i jak się sprężę, może być całkiem nieźle..._

_**duszek_zły**__ No to rzeczywiście już patologia :-P. Owszem, książka jest bardzo ciekawa, zaklęcie, które Harry wybierze, również. A i krewni... -ny... -na... no, ofiara zaklęcia - też ciekawa. Opiatów aż chciałoby się spróbować, bo reakcja Harry'ego była... hm... w pewnym sensie interesująca :-D. Jak tam promotor? I praca? ;-)_

_**Siean Riley**__ Według mnie ten Severus jest bardziej wredny niż gdziekolwiek indziej, w Severitusie czy nie. Bardziej wrednego, w każdym razie, nie czytałam go nigdzie. Okrutnego - tak. Gwałcącego, torturującego, zabijającego bez wyrzutów sumienia, a nawet z wyraźną przyjemnością - tak. Bardziej wrednego - nie. Ale może jeszcze za mało czytałam ;-). Uważam, że tzw. wiarygodność psychologiczna w ogromnej mierze zależy od odbiorcy. Dla mnie, na przykład, wiarygodne psychologicznie są takie zachowania czy reakcje, które dla innych są kompletnie niewiarygodne. Powiedziałabym, że ja, akurat, uważam ludzką psychikę za bardzo pojemną, w związku z czym wiele ludzkich zachowań jest dla mnie wiarygodnych psychologicznie. Takie ze mnie dziwne zwierzątko :-P. Zgadzam się z Tobą, że zrobienie z Harry'ego Kopciuszka - a może brzydkiego kaczątka? w końcu żaden książę z bajki nie pojawił się na końcu, Harry swoje szczęście musiał sam wywalczyć - było trafionym chwytem. Dyskusyjne wydaje mi się jednak stwierdzenie, że psychologicznie Harry jest postacią niemożliwą. Uważam bowiem, że nie ma jednego wzorca, według wszystkiego zachowywałyby się - albo nawet zachowują się - dzieci wychowywane w takich warunkach. Toteż szerokie spektrum, w jakim pokazywany jest ten nieszczęsny Harry w najróżniejszych fanfikach - oraz kanonie - jest dla mnie jak najbardziej do przyjęcia. Ponieważ, według mnie, skutki podobnego wychowania mogły być rozmaite, od bardzo poważnej traumy, przez mniej niepokojące objawy aż po prawie niewidoczne różnice między Harrym a dziećmi wychowanymi w kochających je rodzinach. To samo zresztą dotyczy Severusa, w różnych fanfikach pokazywanego bardzo rozmaicie. Ale to tylko taki mój punkt widzenia ;-)._

_**Szczuras**__ I tu się z Tobą całkowicie zgodzę: w tym fiku po tym Severusie nie można się właściwie spodziewać niczego innego. Już to drgnięcie w powyższym rozdziale, mimo że niby wbrew jego woli, wydaje się nie w jego stylu. Ten Severus sprawia wrażenie nieodmiennie i nieuleczalnie wrednego. Zastanawiam się, czy w książkach rzeczywiście był równie nieprzyjemny... W zasadzie chyba tak - widzimy go prawie wyłącznie w interakcjach z Harrym, ewentualnie z innymi ludźmi, których nie lubi (Glizdogon, Bellatriks, wcześniej Quirrell), więc faktycznie prawie bez przerwy zachowuje się właśnie w ten sposób. Wyjątkiem jest Dumbledore, przy którym Severus nieodmiennie spuszcza z tonu, nawet jeśli pozwala sobie na krzyczenie na dyrektora i grożenie zerwaniem układów. A praktycznie jedynym momentem, kiedy w powieściach Severus nie jest w stosunku do Harry'ego złośliwy albo brutalny, jest scena jego śmierci: nie nawrzucał Harry'emu gasnącym oddechem, chociaż na upartego mógłby ;-). Snape'a lubię w różnych odsłonach i przyznam, że takiego chyba najmniej. Ale nie zrobię Wam tego i "Jedynie poprzez krew" będę tłumaczyć dalej, aż do szczęśliwego (no, jak dla kogo) zakończenia._

_**Natalia**__ O, proszę, kolejna osoba znająca oryginał :-D. Muszę przyznać, że za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś taki się odzywa w komentarzu, nie mogę wyjść ze zdumienia, że po przeczytaniu oryginału chce się Wam jeszcze czytać tłumaczenie :-D. Rozdziały z "tym trzecim", przyznam, grają mi na nerwach, a już szczególnie to, co "ten trzeci" robi z Harrym. Może to dlatego, że za "tym trzecim" w kanonie też nie przepadam. Kochana! Jakiekolwiek błędy zauważysz - poważne i nie, literówki, ortografy, interpunkcje, cokolwiek - dawaj mi znać, błagam! Poprawię. Nie lubię mieć błędów w tekstach, a niestety praktycznie w każdym coś mi się zdarza :-(. Będę wdzięczna za każdy sygnał o znalezionym błędzie._

_**Akame**__ Nie dziwię się, że z niepokojem patrzysz na kolejne tłumaczenia w moim wykonaniu, szczególnie skoro nie wszystkie moje tłumaczenia czytasz, a co najmniej nie wszystkie lubisz w równym stopniu (większość osób zresztą jedne rzeczy, np. teksty, lubi bardziej, a inne mniej, mało kto lubi wiele rzeczy, np. tekstów :-D, tak samo). Kwestia w tym, że staram się tłumaczyć dla możliwie wielu osób, właśnie z tego powodu, co wyżej: bo nie wszystko się wszystkim podoba w równym stopniu. Ty masz te trzy ulubione teksty, inni - zapewne - mają inne. Ja, na przykład, mam wiele, bo wszystkie teksty, które tłumaczę, bardzo lubię, z tego czy innego powodu. I, niestety, będę tłumaczyła jeszcze więcej. "Jedynie poprzez krew" postaram się aktualizować po każdych dziesięciu konstruktywnych komentarzach, nie z taką przerwą jak tym razem, "Rok jak żaden inny", jeśli nic mi nie wypadnie, powinnam zdążyć na jutro... a potem to już będzie zależało od Was, bo będzie to kolejne fanfiction, które stanie się nieregularne. Co do "Lwa i węża", to jestem w kropce. Nie mam problemów z aktualizowaniem tego opowiadania, bo rozdziały są krótkie i tłumaczy się je bez większej filozofii (nie to, co "Jedynie poprzez krew", przy którego tłumaczeniu krew mnie zalewa średnio co drugie zdanie; no, może nie w każdym rozdziale, przyznaję). Kwestia w tym, że ostatni rozdział, wiszący od przeszło trzech tygodni, skomentowały... trzy osoby. Przy takim tempie komentowania kolejnego rozdziału już w tym roku raczej nie dostaniecie. Przykro mi, ale, widząc, co się dzieje (dla przykładu: osiemnasty rozdział "Lwa i węża" został odwiedzony prawie trzysta razy - i ma te nieszczęsne trzy komentarze na razie), postanowiłam zrobić coś, żeby dostawać zapłatę za moją pracę. Coś za coś. Wrednie, lecz trudno się mówi - chcę czegoś w zamian i nie popuszczę. I mogę spokojnie brać się za tłumaczenie kolejnych fanfików, ponieważ na większość czytelników nawet szantaż komentarzowy nie działa. Ja mam czas, ja mogę na komentarze czekać do woli. Toteż czekam... nie powiem, że koniecznie cierpliwie. Żadną miarą nie poczułam się urażona tym, co napisałaś. Zamiast poczucia się urażoną zrzuciłam, co sama miałam na wątrobie ;-). Przechodząc do meritum: Harry, jak widać w powyższym rozdziale, sam jeszcze nie wie, co planuje, albowiem książka - na razie? - nie spełniła jego oczekiwań. Nic mu nie da wysterylizowanie upragnionej ofiary, a nie jest to jego niewierna kochanka, więc takiej klątwy też nie może rzucić. Coś jednak znajdzie, nie martw się :-P. Hm... W tym fanfiku Dumbledore chyba rzeczywiście nie zna domowej sytuacji Harry'ego - w różnych fanfikach rozmaicie z tym bywa. Przyznam, że nie pamiętam, jak jest w tym, ale wydaje mi się, że dyrektor niczego nie wie ani się nawet nie domyśla. Pogłoski o jego wszechwiedzy są mocno przesadzone - że tak sparafrazuję Marka Twaina ;-). Jak widać, dalej dzieje się niewiele. Chociaż... to chyba jednak kwestia gustu..._

_**MissRosier**__ Mrrr... Nosisz nicka związanego z osobą, do której od jakiegoś tygodnia mam ogromną słabość, chociaż jest to - tam, gdzie go czytałam - bohater bardzo kontrowersyjny. Ale nic, pozwolenie na tłumaczenie fanfika, w którym Evan Rosier gra jedną z głównych ról, mam już w kieszeni, więc niebawem więcej osób będzie mogło dzielić mą fascynację ;-). No wiesz, po pierwsze Harry jest synem SEVERUSA, nie Jamesa, a po drugie nie był wychowywany w cieplarnianych warunkach i z pewnością nie został rozpieszczony przez opiekunów - a zdaje się, że to są / były główne argumenty Snape'a przeciw Potterowi młodszemu. Skoro jedno i drugie okazało się z palca wyssane, Severus mógłby chyba nieco zmienić stosunek do chłopaka, co? No, może by i mógł, ale co poradzić, skoro nie chce? :-P O, tak, udawać to Snape potrafi chyba każdego, z osobami, którymi nigdy nie był, włącznie. Cóż, urodzony Ślizgon ("Ślizgon jakiś czy co? Panie?"... Ups... BP, PPNMSP ;-)). Ależ jak możesz w ogóle wysuwać takie supozycje! Severus Snape - TEN Severus Snape, w każdym razie - __niczego__ nie robi bezinteresownie. Nie obrażaj Severusa Snape'a - TEGO Severusa Snape'a, w każdym razie! :-P Spojler! Spojler!!! Ech, no trudno... Kłaniam się nisko w podziwie takiej umiejętności czytania, która pozwoliła Ci najwyraźniej właściwie wywnioskować, kogo to też Harry planuje zaszczycić rodzinno-powinowatą klątwą. Ja też sobie, tak przy okazji, wyobrażam minę tatusia Harry'ego, kiedy dotrze do niego, na jakiego smoka jego syneczek szykuje różdżkę..._

_**Itheanil**__ Wiesz... Pisząc coś takiego, sugerujesz, że Snape ma duszę... Nie przesadzasz aby trochę? :-P Faktem jest, że ten Severus nie jest specjalnie wylewny, nawet w głębi duszy (eee... zaraz... czyżbym też napisała coś o duszy Snape'a?... ech, trudno :-P). Z drugiej strony nie przyjął tych rewelacji tak całkiem na chłodno i beznamiętnie, nie zdołał się uchronić przed jakimś szczątkowym współczuciem dla chłopca... tylko że zaraz je przegonił, szybko i skutecznie. Ale nie powiedziałabym, mimo wszystko, że jest pozbawiony jakichkolwiek cieplejszych uczuć. Owszem, chce być ich pozbawiony, bardzo się o to stara i przychodzi mu to bez większego trudu... lecz nie zawsze i bez przerwy. Ma, że tak powiem, chwile słabości. I chwała mu za to, bo bez nich byłby już kompletnie nie do strawienia ;-). Autorka, o ile się orientuję, zareagowała alergicznie na Severusów, którzy w większości Severitusów i Sevitusów szybko i diametralnie się zmieniają, przynajmniej w stosunku do syna - jej alergia objawiła się właśnie w postaci tegoż fanfika, który wszyscy tak bardzo kochamy :-P. No trudno, reakcje alergiczne bywają czasem bardzo przykre... również dla otoczenia ;-)._

_**Maya**__ Zgadzam się z Tobą odnośnie kanonu, choć jednocześnie przyznam, że wolę jednak nieco łagodniejszego, skłonniejszego do ustępstw Severusa. No, ale co kto lubi. Dlatego też staram się tłumaczyć dość różne fanfiki... mimo że prawie cały czas obracam się w tym samym kręgu zainteresowań, przynajmniej jeśli o główne postaci chodzi (Severus, Harry). Cóż, taka słabość._

_**Cardieli**__ I bardzo mi miło, że się przemogłaś. Tylko... jak możesz nie przepadać za Snape'em?! No jak?! Ech, dobrze, żartowałam... powiedzmy :-P. No bo... jak tak można?! OK, OK, już nic nie mówię. Chociaż... No nie, nie powiem, bo jeszcze Cię urażę i już nie będziesz chciała komentować ;-). Mnie również podoba się sposób ukazania relacji między głównymi postaciami, na swój sposób nowatorski, mimo że sama tematyka wydaje się raczej oklepana. Ale starą rzecz w nowy sposób też przecież można napisać - i tu się to, moim zdaniem, udało. Akcji więcej będzie, chociaż mam wrażenie, że nadal może sprawiać wrażenie przytłumionej wewnętrznymi przeżyciami głównych bohaterów - bo, o ile pamiętam, już do końca będziemy im siedzieć głęboko w głowach, raz Harry'emu, raz Severusowi, i patrzeć na wydarzenia ich oczyma, czyli z nieodłącznym towarzystwem ich myśli i uczuć. A to akcję zwykle jednak spowalnia..._

_**Narii**__ E tam, dał mu książkę podstępnie. Podstępnie to Harry zwędził ją w bibliotece - Severus tylko mu ją oddał... z własnych, dobrze ukrytych powodów. Co, warto dodać, znakomicie pokazuje, że "najlepiej jak się komuś wydaje" (a, to takie powiedzonko mojego kolegi z drużyny harcerskiej... sprzed jakichś piętnastu lat ;-)). Severusowi się wydaje, że wie, po co synowi ta książka, a Harry'emu się wydaje, że wie, dlaczego ojciec mu ją oddał. Obaj się mylą. A to tylko dlatego, że ze sobą nie rozmawiają. Wiem, odbiegam od tematu, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Ile zamieszania czasem - ba! często! - potrafi wprowadzić prozaiczny brak porozumienia... Dalej: tylko że jak Harry'ego wyrzucą, to Severus będzie raczej miał pewien problem - bo chyba nie wyrzuci syna z domu, udowadniając przy okazji, że Dumbledore miał co do niego całkowitą rację?..._

_**Sabini**__ Muszę przyznać, że - po przeczytaniu tego fanfika jakieś może półtora roku temu - uznałam go za bardzo interesujący, inny niż wszystkie, ale definitywnie nie ulubiony. A to dlatego, że wolę jednak cieplejsze stosunki miedzy Harrym a Severusem, zdecydowanie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że fanfik jest znakomity (acz też zależy, jak dla kogo), a wszystko właściwie pozostaje kwestią gustu. W każdym razie wystarczyło mi uznanie tego opowiadania za intrygujące, abym zaczęła je tłumaczyć. Czasem nie trzeba wiele ;-). Autorka, według mnie, mogła śmiało rozbudować postaci, ponieważ pokazują się częściej i na dłużej niż w powieściach, a Severus jest wręcz jedną z tych postaci, z których perspektywy prowadzona jest narracja (co do Lucjusz, to przyznam, że nie pamiętam, czy narracja w którymkolwiek momencie przechodzi na niego). To pozwala na głębszy obraz postaci. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że takiemu ujęciu historii nic, tylko przyklasnąć. Szczególnie jeśli się lubi Ślizgonów ;-)._


	14. Nowości

__

INFORMACJA

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__In Blood Only__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

* * *

Rozdział czternasty

Nowości

* * *

* * *

Harry praktycznie zdębiał, gdy dostał prezent gwiazdkowy od Tonks.

Przez kilka długich minut wlepiał tępy wzrok w książkę o pojedynkach, zastanawiając się, czy to możliwe, że wysłała mu prezent zanim trafiła do Azkabanu. Potem przeczytał notkę, datowaną na dwudziesty czwarty grudnia, i zrozumiał, że tłustowłosy sukinsyn go okłamał.

Tonks nie siedziała w więzieniu. Wszystko u niej było w porządku, poza tym, iż była tak zajęta ściganiem mrocznych czarodziejów, że musiała przełożyć ich randkę na styczeń. Chciała wiedzieć, co sądził o niedzieli, piątego.

Ulga, którą poczuł, była tak wszechogarniająca, że musiał się mocno skupić, aby przywołać słuszny gniew, kiedy wpadł do gabinetu Snape'a.

- Dlaczego skłamał pan o Tonks? - rzucił.

- Bądź tak miły i _pukaj_ zanim wejdziesz, Potter! - warknął Snape. Machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że drzwi za plecami Harry'ego zamknęły się z hukiem.

- Dostałem od niej list - powiedział Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując świeży przypływ furii spowodowanej Snape'owym unikaniem tematu. Tak, teraz całym sercem czuł wściekłość. - Okłamał mnie pan! Ona wcale _nie jest_ w Azkabanie!

Snape uśmiechnął się złowrogo.

- Mogę skontaktować się z Ministerstwem i to naprawić, skoro ci tak zależy.

Harry patrzył na niego gniewnie zmrużonymi oczyma.

- Nigdy im pan nie powiedział.

Starszy mężczyzna założył ramiona na piersi i Harry po raz kolejny odniósł wrażenie, że jest obserwowany niczym jakiś robal.

- Nie - przyznał Snape. - Moim zamiarem było unaocznienie ci, jakie mogą być potencjalne konsekwencje twojego zachowania. Zdaje się, że zadziałało, biorąc pod uwagę, jak strasznie rozpaczałeś przez tych parę ostatnich dni.

Harry gapił się na niego. Ten facet był taki... Wredny dupek. Nic dziwnego, w końcu był opiekunem Ślizgonów.

- Więc ten list jest od panny Tonks? - upewnił się Snape lodowatym tonem.

Harry miał ledwie sekundę na uświadomienie sobie, że nie powinien był zabierać pergaminu do gabinetu Snape'a, zanim profesor skierował na niego różdżkę.

- _Incendio_!

Harry krzyknął, przestraszony nagłym ukłuciem gorąca, i momentalnie upuścił list. Jeszcze w powietrzu pergamin całkowicie spłonął; na podłogę opadł w postaci popiołu. Gryfon przytulił poparzoną dłoń, z przerażeniem patrząc na czarną smugę na podłodze.

- Zakończysz ten romans, Potter - zagroził Snape cicho - albo, zapewniam, w przyszłości skończę z pustymi ostrzeżeniami.

Harry poczuł, jak ogarnia go fala gniewu, stłumił ją jednak pośpiesznie. "Daje mi wybór." Nienawidził tego wrednego sukinsyna, który nim manipulował, nienawidził go za to, że kazał mu myśleć, iż Tonks cierpi w Azkabanie. I nienawidził go za mieszanie w jego życiu. A jednak nie doniósł na Tonks. Tylko to się liczyło. Z Tonks wszystko było w porządku. Była bezpieczna.

Przełknął z trudem.

- Dobra.

Zadziwiające, ale Snape wyglądał na zdumionego jego ustępstwem. Czego właściwie się spodziewał? Że weźmie na siebie ryzyko wtrącenia Tonks do więzienia?

Musiał zaczekać jeszcze tylko rok. Jeden rok więcej. Skończone siedemnaście lat oznaczało w magicznym świecie pełnoletność, a później Snape nie będzie mógł już _nic_ zrobić. Zresztą może się z nią widywać. Nie mogliby uprawiać seksu, ale nadal byliby w stanie...

Nagle Snape zdrętwiał, prawie niedostrzegalnie, a wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się w coś paskudnego i budzącego grozę.

Rzucił okiem na Harry'ego, po czym doskoczył do niego w dwóch krokach. Harry krzyknął, przestraszony, gdy Snape złapał go za ramię i wyciągnął na korytarz.

- Co, do diabła...

- Cisza! - ryknął Snape, niewiarygodnie mocno zaciskając palce.

Harry potknął się, próbując nadążyć za wlokącym go Snape'em. Kilka chwil później, po bezceremonialnym popchnięciu, przewracając się, wpadł do swojej sypialni.

Podniósłszy się na nogi, posłał Snape'owi wściekłe spojrzenie. O co mu, do diabła, chodziło? Jakie to niby wykroczenie popełnił Harry tym razem? Do kurwy nędzy, w jednym momencie zachowywał się normalnie, a w następnym...

- Masz nie wychodzić z tego pokoju - warknął Snape. - Masz nie wydawać najmniejszego dźwięku. Jeśli nie usłuchasz, niesamowicie tego pożałujesz!

Harry był w stanie jedynie gapić się na niego bez słowa, gdy starszy czarodziej z łopotem szat wracał na korytarz. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z hukiem.

"Znowu ma zamiar mnie zamknąć?" - pomyślał Harry z desperacją, zastanawiając się, co takiego w ich wymianie zdań mogło spowodować nieoczekiwany napad wściekłości u Snape'a.

Sprawdził, czy drzwi są zamknięte. Były. Robił to co parę minut, aż w końcu zwinął się na łóżku w żałosny kłębek. Patrzył, jak niebo coraz bardziej ciemnieje nadchodzącą nocą, tęskniąc za światem na zewnątrz. Norcia miała go dzisiaj zabrać do ogrodu...

Leżał tak całą wieczność. Wreszcie usłyszał szczęk - Snape wrócił.

Harry obrzucił wchodzącego czarodzieja ponurym spojrzeniem, wciąż na niego wściekły, ale jednocześnie po części zrezygnowany. Nie dało się ukryć, że dopóki nie wróci do Hogwartu, będzie na łasce Snape'a. Ten facet mógł z nim zrobić dosłownie wszystko, a on nie miał jak temu zapobiec.

- Co ja znowu takiego zrobiłem? - spytał Harry posępnie.

Drugi raz tego samego dnia Snape wydawał się zaskoczony, lecz szybko mu przeszło.

- Nie ma na to czasu.

Pośpiesznie przeszedł przez pokój, wyciągając różdżkę. Harry cofnął się jak mógł najdalej przed tym, co nadchodziło. Snape znieruchomiał, dłuższą chwilę patrząc spokojnie Harry'emu w oczy.

- Potter - powiedział w końcu ostrożnie - zamierzam przełamać zaklęcie maskujące.

Wzrok Harry'ego wędrował od różdżki Snape'a do jego twarzy i z powrotem.

- Tym razem bez eliksiru?

Snape szorstko pokręcił głową. Jednocześnie wyciągnął rękę, złapał Harry'ego za brodę i uniósł twarz chłopca.

- Nie ma czasu.

Harry wyrwał się z uścisku Snape'a.

- Myślałem, że nie może pan tego zrobić różdżką!

- Niespodziewany prezent gwiazdkowy od dyrektora. Ośmielę się wyrazić przypuszczenie, że nie była to informacja, którą załączył celowo - stwierdził Snape, przeciągając samogłoski. Ponownie chwycił Harry'ego za podbródek i odchylił jego głowę do tyłu. - Śmierciożerca przełamał osłony kiedy rozmawialiśmy - poinformował chłopca, machając różdżką w tę i nazad, jakby zastanawiał się, w co ją wycelować. - A mnie najwyraźniej powierzono opiekę nad tą osobą. Możliwe, że Czarny Pan monitoruje sieć Fiuu; gdybym miał pewność, że tak nie jest, natychmiast odesłałbym cię do Hogwartu. - Zacisnął palce na brodzie Harry'ego, a jego czarne oczy błyszczały groźnie. - Gdy skończę, będziesz wyglądał inaczej, lecz wciąż _nie będziesz_ bezpieczny. Masz się _nie rzucać w oczy_.

Harry przytaknąłby, ale silny chwyt Snape'a mu to uniemożliwiał. Dziwił się, że Snape w ogóle zawracał sobie głowę przekazywaniem mu tych wszystkich wiadomości.

- Nie ruszaj się - polecił Snape, po czym zaczął wymawiać formułę czaru.

Harry zamknął oczy, czując dziwne mrowienie na skórze. Wrażenie wkrótce minęło, a on nadal tam stał, ale nie ośmielił się otworzyć oczu. Dopiero gdy Snape znowu zaczął wymawiać te same słowa, powieki Harry'ego uniosły się niemal bez jego udziału.

- Dlaczego robi pan to kolejny raz?

Snape obdarzył go poirytowanym spojrzeniem.

- Muszę pooddzielać różne fragmenty zaklęcia maskującego jeden po drugim. - Następnie dodał, przyglądając się Harry'emu od góry do dołu: - Zdaje się, że zostałeś obdarzony rodzinnym niedoborem melaniny.

Harry wlepił wzrok w swoją skórę. Biała. Prawie ziemista, jak Snape'a. Zrobiło mu się trochę niedobrze, kiedy Snape w kółko powtarzał formułę, a czar budził mrowienie w różnych częściach jego ciała, aż w końcu znikł na dobre.

- Chyba skończyliśmy.

Snape cofnął się nieco i przez dłuższą chwilę badał go wzrokiem. Harry wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem, widząc go przed sobą i wyobrażając sobie, jak sam może teraz wyglądać.

Snape'a orał go wzrokiem jeszcze trochę. Później jego oczy pociemniały, a mina zmieniła się w coś przypominającego kamienną rzeźbę o ostrych rysach.

- Nie ma żadnego podobieństwa.

Bezlitosne szyderstwo w głosie Snape'a nie powinno poruszyć Harrym; z całą pewnością _nie chciał_ wyglądać jak Snape. A jednak w tym spostrzeżeniu było coś takiego, co sprawiło na nim wrażenie, jakby Snape _po raz kolejny_ go odrzucił. Zupełnie jak tego dnia w klasie, kiedy głosem pełnym nieskrywanej odrazy i obrzydzenia Snape powiedział mu, że są ojcem i synem.

Harry poczuł gwałtowny przypływ potężnego gniewu.

- Nie wyglądam jak pan? - spytał zjadliwie, spoglądając Snape'owi w oczy; cały aż gotował się z nienawiści. - _Dzięki. Bogu._

Snape skrzywił usta ze wstrętem. Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy była to reakcja na jego wypowiedź, czy może na przywołanie mugolskiego bóstwa.

- Pozwoliłem sobie ukryć twoją bliznę. Nie wychodź z pokoju.

Mistrz Eliksirów obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył ku drzwiom.

- Który śmierciożerca? - zawołał za nim Harry.

Snape odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Dlaczego pytasz?

Harry uparcie milczał. Poczuł charakterystyczne wtargnięcie legilimencji starszego czarodzieja, zerwał się kontakt wzrokowy i zaczął się uważnie przyglądać szatom Snape'a.

Snape odpowiedział głosem pełnym pogardy.

- To nie twój problem. _Nie wyjdziesz_ z pokoju, Potter. Jeżeli jednak to zrobisz, mój gniew będzie najmniejszym z twoich zmartwień.

*******

Im dłużej Harry czekał w pokoju, tym bardziej był przekonany, że to Bellatriks Lestrange ukrywa się pod dachem Snape'a. W końcu Snape odmówił ujawnienia tożsamości tej osoby, a niby jakiego innego śmierciożercę mógł chcieć chować przed Harrym? Snape _wiedział_ przecież, że to ona zabiła Syriusza...

Chyba, że...

Chyba, że to był Draco Malfoy albo któryś z pozostałych Ślizgonów. Harry wiedział, że Voldemort werbował kogo się dało; może młode pokolenie dostało już Mroczne Znaki?

Ciekawość zżerała go od środka, podobnie jak ponura nadzieja, że to jednak Bellatriks Lestrange przebywa w tym samym domu, co on.

Czemu nie miałby spojrzeć tylko raz...?

Pomasował palcami czoło i wyczuł pod nimi gładką skórę w miejsce blizny. Snape rzeczywiście nieźle ją zamaskował. Następnie zwrócił uwagę na swoją bladą rękę - wyciągnął ją przed siebie, przyglądając jej się badawczo. Skoro wyglądał jak ktoś zupełnie inny, dlaczego nie miałby rzucić okiem na twarz śmierciożercy? Było nie było, nawet gdyby został zauważony, nic _teraz_ nie zdradzało faktu, że Snape udzielał schronienia Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. Zresztą nawet jeśli Snape zaraz po przybyciu skonfiskował jego pelerynę-niewidkę, to Harry miał wystarczające doświadczenie w skradaniu się, aby móc zaufać swoim zdolnościom szpiegowskim. Nie zamierzał pchać się śmierciożercy w oczy, chciał ją po prostu _zobaczyć_.

Albo jego, oczywiście.

Snape musiał go uważać za idiotę: skoro nie wyglądał jak Harry Potter, czemu ktokolwiek miałby myśleć, że _jest_ Harrym Potterem? Najwyraźniej profesor sądził, że wda się w żartobliwą pogawędkę i głupio mu się wymsknie coś na temat jego prawdziwej tożsamości. (- Rany, to pewnie dlatego, że jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył: zawsze myślałem... Ups, proszę zapomnieć, że powiedziałem coś takiego!) Snape uważał go za kompletnego durnia.

Harry unikał wcześniej patrzenia w lustro, przerażony perspektywą ujrzenia gapiącej się na niego miniaturki Snape'a. Teraz jednak uniósł dłonie do twarzy, aby delikatnie zbadać palcami obce rysy. Duży nos, fakt - ale nie jakiś niezwykle wielki. Wargi wydawały mu się cieńsze, kiedy ich dotykał, a łuk kości policzkowych ostrzejszy. Gdy mrugał, miał wrażenie, jakby rzęsy bardziej dotykały skóry. Wreszcie odważył się na wycieczkę do łazienki i rzut oka w lustro.

Ze szklanej tafli patrzył na niego ktoś zupełnie obcy. Harry musiał dotknąć swojej twarzy, aby upewnić się, że to rzeczywiście on.

Stał przed nim blady chłopak o czarnych jak smoła włosach, po raz pierwszy w życiu leżących płasko na głowie, których długość jednak pozostała bez zmian. Były one niemal zbyt czarne w zetknięciu z prawie białą skórą, a błyszczące, zielone oczy kontrastowały z jednym i drugim tak, że bardziej by chyba nie mogły. Miał wąskie wargi; kiedy zacisnął je posępnie, kości policzkowe uniosły się pod skórą nieco bardziej pociągłej niż przedtem twarzy. Poza tym jego kanciaste oblicze było raczej delikatne, wielkie, lśniące oczy czyniły go nieomal _ślicznym jak laleczka_. Harry nie uważał tego określenia za szczególnie pochlebne w stosunku do chłopca.

Odwrócił głowę w lewo i w prawo, widząc teraz wyraźnie odbicie twarzy matki w swoich rysach. Stwierdził, że, paradoksalnie, wolałby odrobinę bardziej przypominać _Snape'a_. Pamiętał, jak dziewczyny w wieży Gryffindoru drwiąco nazywały Dracona "lalusiem" - miał przyprawiające go o mdłości wrażenie, że obecnie znakomicie pasowałoby to do niego. Ładne, delikatne rysy twarzy i gęste, czarne rzęsy prawie dawały się sklasyfikować jako _kobiece_.

No, niezupełnie. Byłby dość dziwacznie wyglądającą kobietą. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że z tą twarzą gapiącą się na niego z lustra czuł się bardzo nieswojo.

Snape przynajmniej wyglądał jak mężczyzna. Paskudny, zły, tłustowłosy mężczyzna, ale nadal mężczyzna.

Harry _Potter_ również szybko zmierzał do osiągnięcia męskości. Dosyć zaniedbany, rozczochrany osobnik, niezdarnie posługujący się wychudzonym ciałem, to prawda, lecz z pewnością nie delikatny, lizusowaty laluś pokroju Dracona Malfoya... Definitywnie zupełnie niepodobny do Harry'ego _Snape'a_, jak się okazało.

Wzdrygnął się. _Harry Snape_. Przyrzekł sobie w duchu, że prędzej urwie własne jądra niż ponownie nazwie się w ten sposób.

No cóż, może niekoniecznie, ale poświęciłby chociaż rękę czy stopę.

Odsunął na bok nieistotne w tej chwili myśli, żeby skupić się na znacznie ważniejszych sprawach. _Wydostać_ _się_ z pokoju i _dostać się_ tam, gdzie Snape gościł śmierciożercę. Sięgnął do okularów, zastanawiając się, czy nie mógłby przetransmutować ich kształtu... Zdążył wziąć różdżkę i skierować ją na chłodną, metalową oprawkę, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z ryzyka takiego rozwiązania. Mógł w ten sposób stracić szkła.

Z głębokim rozczarowaniem ponownie wsunął różdżkę do kieszeni. Czyli z transmutacji nici.

To może czar iluzyjny?

Kilka minut później, już po rzuceniu zaklęcia, stał przed drzwiami prowadzącymi na korytarz, przyglądając im się wrogo. Zdążył wypróbować parę podstawowych czarów niszczących i otwierających, przestransmutował nawet czasowo podręcznik do obrony przed czarną magią w drewniany młot, próbując rozbić drzwi, lecz nic nie odniosło pożądanego skutku. Snape nie wpadł do pokoju, pewnie więc przebywał poza zasięgiem słuchu.

Harry zorientował się, jak mocno zaciska zęby, kiedy zaczęła go boleć szczęka. To go wręcz doprowadzało do szaleństwa! Ukrył okulary przed cudzym wzrokiem, nauczył się kilku sprawiających ból klątw na wypadek, gdyby to rzeczywiście Bellatriks Lestrange mieszkała teraz w domu Snape'a, jak również wprawił się w stan umysłu niezbędny do ostrożnego wejścia w niebezpieczną sytuację. Wszystko na marne i to z powodu cholernych _drzwi_.

Och, jak on nienawidził Snape'a. Przez niego wszystko przepadło! Nie mógł zamieszkać z Syriuszem po trzeciej klasie przez _Snape'a_, Dumbledore nie znalazł na czas Barty'ego Croucha seniora, dlatego że _Snape_ koniecznie musiał się kłócić z Harrym, Syriusz _zginął_, ponieważ _Snape_ porzucił szkolenia z oklumencji...

A teraz Bellatriks Lestrange jadła pewnie kolację w towarzystwie Snape'a, plotkując z nim nad parującymi filiżankami herbaty, całkowicie bezpieczna, bo _Snape_ zamknął Harry'ego na klucz!

Nienawiść i determinacja spowodowały, że aż przymknął oczy, rozmyślając o luksusach, z których wiedźma korzysta pod tym samym dachem. Pewnie śmieje się razem ze Snape'em z Syriusza. Zupełnie tak samo, jak śmiała się tamtej nocy...

Drzwi rozpadły się na kawałeczki.

Harry długą chwilę gapił się na nie w milczeniu, w oszołomieniu mrugając oczyma i z niepokojem wspominając dzień, gdy nadmuchał ciotkę Marge. Następnie zaś z kwaśnym uśmiechem uznał, że nie ma sensu zastanawiać się nad szczęśliwymi przypadkami spontanicznej magii, po czym wymknął się z pokoju.

Czy Snape mógł coś usłyszeć?

Nie sądził. Gdyby tak było, już by się na niego zwalił...

Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że nie czuje znajomego mrowienia tarcz ochronnych, kiedy skradał się schodami. Żadne drzwi na korytarzu, do których najpierw przykładał ucho, a później ostrożnie otwierał, nie były zamknięte. Śmierciożerca rzeczywiście przełamał osłony. Albo może Voldemort zrobił to dla niego.

Dlaczego Voldemort miałby niszczyć środki bezpieczeństwa swego porucznika? A może podejrzewał Snape'a?

Harry właśnie zaczął kwestionować sens swoich wysiłków, kiedy usłyszał cichy pomruk głosów. Nie znał tej części domu zbyt dobrze; Snape _nigdy_ nie wypuścił go poza te kilka pokoi, które uznał za wystarczająco niewinne, aby nie uległy skażeniu obecnością Harry'ego. Przyklejony do ściany, rzucił kilka błyskawicznych spojrzeń do sporego pokoju położonego za pokrytym ornamentami łukiem, gdzie zaprowadziły go głosy. Czegoś w rodzaju salonu.

Przypomniawszy sobie wyobrażanie obściskujących się Bellatriks i Snape'a, sączących razem herbatkę i naśmiewających się z Syriusza, zagryzł zęby i przysunął się nieco bliżej. Głosy były teraz wyraźniejsze.

Bardzo słabo słyszał kąśliwy głos Snape'a. A potem odpowiadający mu arogancki głos, przeciągający samogłoski. Poczuł na szyi gęsią skórkę. Nie musiał rozumieć słów, żeby wiedzieć, kto to był.

Lucjusz Malfoy.

Malfoy, który w tej chwili powinien siedzieć _w Azkabanie_!

- ...Severusie, naprawdę musisz coś zrobić... bulwersujący stan twoich mebli... zdecydowanie zbyt przygnębiający.

Malfoy najwidoczniej zwiał z Azkabanu, aby pomóc Snape'owi przy wystroju wnętrz...

- Sposób, w jaki prezentuję mój dom, nie jest twoim zmartwieniem, Lucjuszu - odparł Snape niecierpliwie. Harry zakończył skradanie tuż przy łukowatym przejściu, słysząc z tego miejsca bardzo dobrze. - Prawdę mówiąc, nic pod tym dachem nie jest twoim zmartwieniem. Nie byłoby cię tutaj, gdyby nie bezpośredni rozkaz naszego Pana.

- Jakże uprzejmie traktujesz starych przyjaciół, Severusie - stwierdził Lucjusz żartobliwym tonem.

- _Wiesz_, jak niepewna jest moja pozycja przy dyrektorze - upierał się Snape, mówiąc coraz ciszej, z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. - _On_ wie, jak słabą mam kontrolę nad zaufaniem żywionym przez dyrektora. Nie mogę mogę ukrywać zbiega pod moim dachem, Lucjuszu! To jest niedopuszczalne ryzyko!

- Czyżbyś kwestionował osąd Czarnego Pana? - spytał Lucjusz jedwabistym, niebezpiecznym tonem.

Snape przez moment milczał.

- Nie - zapewnił zdecydowanie. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu... uważam tę decyzję za błędną.

- Nasz Pan, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, najwidoczniej odczuwa pewne współczucie dla swych pozbawionych praw obywatelskich podwładnych. - Po krótkiej chwili ciszy głos Lucjusza był rozdrażniony. - _Pomyśl_, Severusie. Spośród nas wszystkich, to twoje położenie jest najpewniejsze. Dlaczego Ministerstwo miałoby kiedykolwiek przeszukać _twój_ dom?

- To położenie niedługo pozostanie _pewne_, jeżeli inni wciąż będą je narażać na niebezpieczeństwo - warknął Snape. - Mam bezpośredni dostęp do Dumbledore'a; spodziewałbym się, że moje szpiegowanie warte jest większego uznania.

- Bo tak właśnie jest - zgodził się Lucjusz czarująco. - Wszyscy szanujemy to, co robisz, Severusie. _Ja_ cię szanuję.

Snape chrząknął.

- Och, daj spokój. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Wiesz, jak wartościowy dla nas jesteś. Proszę, napij się jeszcze.

Harry usłyszał cichy odgłos nalewania czegoś. Był mocno zdziwiony, że Malfoy wierzył, iż wystarczyło _wyrazić uznanie_ Snape'owi, aby ten poddał się jego woli. Czy on naprawdę sądził...

- Nawet jeżeli dokopie się do mojej obecności tutaj, ten stary dureń uwierzy w każdą wymówkę, jaką mu zechcesz wcisnąć. Nigdy nie pomieści mu się w głowie, że jego bezcenny _szpieg_ mógł go zdradzić.

Serce Harry'ego przestało bić.

Snape nie odpowiedział natychmiast, pozwalając Harry'emu przez tę koszmarną chwilę myśleć, że był tak samo wstrząśnięty, jak Gryfon. Czyżby Voldemort zorientował się, że Snape go szpieguje? Czy ta cała wymiana grzeczności była tylko przykrywką, a Malfoy w rzeczywistości zjawił się tu po to, aby go _zabić_?

Harry ukląkł i niepostrzeżenie przedostał się do pomieszczenia z różdżką w dłoni. Nie lubił Snape'a, lecz jeśli Malfoy planował go zabić, z całą pewnością nie zamierzał stać z opuszczonymi rękoma i pozwolić na to.

Z niemałym zaskoczeniem zobaczył Snape'a rozpartego niedbale w jednym z foteli, a potem Lucjusza siedzącego wygodnie w kolejnym.

- Dziadek nadal jest przeświadczony, że szpiegujesz dla niego, czyż nie? - drążył Lucjusz delikatnie.

"Co tu się, do kurwy nędzy, dzieje?" - zastanawiał się oszołomiony Harry. - "On wie, że Snape jest szpiegiem?"

Z boku widział, jak Snape uśmiecha się szyderczo.

- Oczywiście, że jest. Byłeś pod wrażeniem listopadowych rajdów? Ten zidiociały miłośnik mugoli niewątpliwie był. - Snape pociągnął spory łyk swojego drinka. - Sądzę, że znacząco podniosłem moje notowania w Zakonie, aranżując to wszystko.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Snape opowiadał o Zakonie _Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi_!

- Nie przypuszczam, aby Nott był bardzo zadowolony z konfiskaty pięćset letnich pamiątek rodzinnych - zauważył Lucjusz cierpko.

- Tak - zgodził się Snape. - Zapewne nie był. Jednak Czarny Pan rozumie, że muszę mieć wyniki. Ten staruch nie jest aż tak głupi. Jeśli niczego nie osiągnę...

- Wiem, wiem - przyznał Malfoy, machając ręką, po czym znowu nalał sobie ognistej whisky do szklanki. - Wszyscy musimy ponosić ofiary. Sam Merlin wie, że ja też zapłaciłem swoją cenę. - Przerwał na chwilę, a następnie dodał złowrogo: - Równowartość sześciu miesięcy.

Harry znieruchomiał w swojej kryjówce, próbując poukładać to, czego się dowiedział. Dumbledore był głęboko przekonany, że Snape szpiegował Voldemorta. Teraz okazało się, że śmierciożercy są znakomicie świadomi tego, że Snape dla Dumbledore'a szpieguje przeciw Voldemortowi.

Czy to znaczyło... Czy to mogło oznaczać...

Och, do diabła, czy Snape przez ten cały czas pracował dla Voldemorta?

Przeczył temu zdrowy rozsądek. Dlaczego Snape miałby mu ratować życie w pierwszej klasie?

"Nie miał wtedy pojęcia, że Voldemort wciąż żyje..."

Dlaczego Snape próbował nauczyć go oklumencji?

"Nie próbował. Sprawił raczej, że stałem się bardziej wrażliwy na ataki..."

Dlaczego Snape teraz utrzymywał go przy życiu? Przecież z łatwością mógł go oddać w ręce śmierciożerców...

Nie chodziło o ojcowską miłość, tego był pewny. Więc o co? "Dlaczego?" I jakim cudem udało mu się tak długo oszukiwać Dumbledore'a?

Tego rodzaju pytania dręczyły go, kiedy się przysłuchiwał, jak mężczyźni rozmawiają o postępach Dracona w szkole i poglądach Narcyzy na dobre rozplanowanie wydatków.

- Trzy tysiące galeonów za broszkę? - szydził Lucjusz. - Wiedziałem, że ta kobieta straci panowanie nad sobą, gdy tylko na chwilę się oddalę, ale, na litość Merlina...

"Nie, Snape nie mógłby być zdrajcą" - myślał Harry. - "Po prostu nie może nim być. Gdyby był, już bym nie żył. Zabiłby mnie z łatwością."

A jednak dręczyło go to. Ogromnie dręczyło.

Snape dawał schronienie Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi... Czemu zwyczajnie nie doniósł na Malfoya, a potem nie zrzucił winy na przypadkowe przeszukanie Ministerstwa? Czemu go chronił?

Harry potrzebował tylko jednej rozmowy z Dumbledore'em. Musiał to po prostu wyjaśnić. Potrzebował zapewnienia...

- Powiedz mi, Severusie, co to za chłopiec czai się przy wejściu?

Harry zamarł na ułamek sekundy, po czym, spojrzawszy w rozbawione oczy Malfoya, poderwał się na nogi.

Nagłe przerażenie pomogło mu bardzo jasno pojąć, że "Jeśli Snape naprawdę jest po stronie Voldemorta, zabije mnie choćby dlatego, że usłyszałem, o czym ci dwaj mówili."

Później, widząc, szok, a następnie czystą wściekłość na twarzy Snape'a, zrozumiał, że Snape najpewniej zabije go bez względu na cokolwiek.

Nie było sensu ociągać się i pozwolić mu na to. Wybrał więc najmniej typowe dla Gryfona rozwiązanie.

_Uciekł_.

* * *

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału czternastego

* * *

_

* * *

_

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk

_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Siean Riley**__ Nie ma za co, wszystkim odpowiadam na komentarze :-D. No, chyba że uda mi się któryś przez przypadek przegapić i na niego nie odpowiedzieć, ale nigdy celowo nie pozostawiam komentarza bez odpowiedzi. Cóż, nie za bardzo mogę się wypowiadać o podejściu Rowling do psychiki postaci, ponieważ nie brakowało mi tego w powieściach. Fanfiki, jak to fanfiki - chyba do każdego dzieła znajdzie się kilka lepszych od pierwowzoru fanfików. Przy tylu osobach, ile je pisze... Jeśli chodzi o Severusa, zgodzę się. Lubię go w powieściach, od pierwszego tomu do ostatniego, pod każdym możliwym względem, również tymi, na które tak wielu fanów narzeka (wątek Lily chociażby). Autorka miała prawo wykreować swoją postać według własnego widzimisię i przyjmuję ją do wiadomości taką, jak ją wyczytałam. Znaczy jego. Z drugiej strony, jakby się tak zastanowić, ten tu Severus jest gorszy niż w kanonie chyba głównie dlatego, że... jest go tu znacznie więcej. W powieściach pojawiał się o wiele, wiele rzadziej, nie mieliśmy też wglądu w jego myśli, więc nie robił aż tak paskudnego wrażenia (a i tak wystarczyło, żeby na niektórych czytelnikach zrobił dostatecznie okropne :-P). Ja też nie chciałabym kogoś takiego spotkać, a tym bardziej z nim mieszkać lub - Merlinie broń! - mieć za ojca. Pewnie długo byśmy nie pożyli: on by w ataku wściekłości zabił mnie (baaardzo ugodowa ze mnie osoba, oj tak...), a potem zgnił w kiciu :-P. Cóż, pewnie więc lepiej, że się osobiście nie znamy ;-)._

_**Klio**__ Niespodzianka, że był nowy rozdział, czy niespodzianka, że go zauważyłaś na Mirriel? Bosz, dziewczę drogie, a kiedy Ty nie jesteś gotowa na więcej tego fanfika? :-D Jest moim nieulubionym pod kilkoma względami, z których głównym jest ból głowy przy tłumaczeniu. No, ale to już mój problem i moja głowa. Ból też mój. Sama chciałam, co nie? OK, zmiana tematu. Pod Twoim upragnionym fanfikiem jakieś kilka godzin temu pojawił się dziesiąty konstruktywny komentarz, więc jest nadzieja, że aktualizacja nastąpi dość niedługo. Może za tydzień, bo wciąż jeszcze nie zaczęłam tłumaczyć następnego rozdziału, a na oko licząc, zajmie mi to plus minus trzynaście godzin. Zdaje się, że pisałam Ci już o tym na PW na Mirriel ;-). A urażaniem mnie nie musisz się martwić: mnie urażają głównie komentarze typu "kiedy będzie następny rozdział", jeśli tylko - lub głównie - z tego się składają. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że to nie moja wina, iż komentujący upodobali sobie właśnie "Jedynie poprzez krew", podczas gdy pozostałe tłumaczenia są przez nich dość mocno zaniedbane. Cóż, Wasza wola. Po to zresztą jest ten system komentarzy, abym wiedziała, na tłumaczeniu których fanfików najbardziej Wam zależy. Przechodząc do treści poprzedniego rozdziału: śladowe ilości ciepła w czarnym serduszku Snape'a są na tyle... śladowe :-P, że Harry ma teraz przechlapane. Ale przeżyje, bez obaw. Przynajmniej na razie :-P. Chwilowo Snape raczej w ogóle nie jest gotowy się zmienić. Jednak, jak to często bywa, wystarczy mu impuls. Z tym, że w jego przypadku będzie musiał to być naprawdę mocny impuls... Przyznam, że nie pamiętam, czy Harry znajdzie coś ciekawego w książce... czy w innym źródle. Lecz znajdzie, to nie ulega wątpliwości. Musi przecież coś robić przez ten kolejne z górą trzydzieści rozdziałów..._

_**Natalia**__ Uprzejmie dziękuję za uprzejmy meldunek :-D. No cóż, "ten trzeci" raczej właśnie przestał być szyfrem. A za ożywienie, które wniesie, z pewnością serdecznie podziękowałby nie tylko Harry, ale również Severus. Ja na pewno bym podziękowała, gdybym była na ich miejscu. Już wolałabym spędzić nudne święta niż mieć _taką_ rozrywkę..._

_**Esien**__ Ueee... A ja lubię, kocham! UBÓSTWIAM!!! Severitusy! :-D I pragnę zauważyć, że część z nich nie zaczyna się po kilku latach szkoły, czyli całych latach wzajemnej niechęci (delikatnie mówiąc), chociaż rzeczywiście takich jest więcej. To prawda, że Severus w kanonie był wredny, jednak ja naiwna jestem i wierzę w ludzi, nawet wrednych, więc łatwo mi przychodzi przyjęcie do wiadomości, że wredny Snape może się zmienić w kochającego ojca. Może nie pełnego czułości, rozciapcianego tatusia, chociaż to też zależy od okoliczności, ale w Snape'a - kochającego ojca wierzę całym sercem. Pewnie moje słodkie puchoństwo przeze mnie przemawia :-D. Cóż, takie dziwadła też po tym świecie chodzą ;-)._

_**Szczuras**__ Wspomnienia zwykle taką właśnie funkcję pełnią, szczególnie w świecie HP :-D. Snape... Snape chyba nie jest do końca takim pokopanym człowiekiem, żeby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jest okropny. On wie, że jest okropny, i sprawia mu to przyjemność - zarówno bycie okropnym, jak i wiedza o tym. Ten typ tak ma ;-). No pewnie, że rozpuszcza Harry'ego, przecież jego krewni trzymali go w ciasnej komórce pod schodami, a nie w obszernym, luksusowym apartamencie, i jeszcze pozwalali mu łazić po domu (no, nie całym, ale zawsze), przesiadywać w sowiarni i czytać książki! Harry w domu ojca jest rozpieszczany jak dziadowski bicz! Severus powinien go trzymać zdecydowanie krócej, nie wypuszczać, może w ogóle wrzucić do szafy, zamknąć i zapomnieć... Chyba tylko w ten sposób Harry mógłby sobie nie narobić kolejnych problemów o_o._

_**duszek_zły**__ Ach, jak to dobrze nie studiować i nie mieć szowinistycznych dziadów za promotorów... :-D Życzę zatem piątki na dyplomie i najlepszej pracy w instytucie. Kiedy kończysz, w tym roku? Pewnie tak, skoro piszesz pracę... Duszuś, nie chodzi o sowie odchody, tylko o wrażenie wolności, swobody, jakie daje w miarę otwarta przestrzeń sowiarni. Względnie o manifestację poczucia uwięzienia, bo chyba równie dobrze Harry mógłby czytać we własnym pokoju przy otwartym oknie. Snape, jak widać, już się wyleczył od poprzedniego rozdziału, więc nie musisz się denerwować. Nawet Snape może mieć czasem chwilę słabości, co nie? To w końcu też człowiek... wbrew pozorom :-P. Cóż, a ja uwielbiam czytać Wasze komentarze. O! :-D_

_**MissRosier**__ A gdzie spotkałaś się z Evanem, że masz do niego słabość? Chętnie poczytałabym o nim więcej... No właśnie, zaklęcia sterylizujące to na nic, żadna kara właściwie, nie? Ale odpowiednia klątwa się znajdzie, jak nie w ten sposób, to w inny. Chociaż możliwe, że znacznie mniej przyjemny... O inspiracji sowimi odchodami to ja się nie wypowiem, nie miałam przyjemności. Czepiacie się biednego Severusa, no... Dajcie mu trochę poudawać człowieka, co? "Jemu też należy się." :-P O Dumbledorze to ty mi nic nie mów - nie lubię go, nawet jeśli w tym konkretnym fanfiku nie jest jakiś wyjątkowo zły. Wystarczą mi fanfiki, w których jest. Albo sam kanon, oj tak, kanon wystarczyłby mi w zupełności..._

_**kate2805**__ Bardzo mi miło, że się zmobilizowałaś. Komentarze - __konstruktywne__, czyli takie jak Twój - pod tłumaczeniami karmią nie tyle mojego wena, ile Wasze zapotrzebowanie na nowe rozdziały :-D. Pewnie głównie dlatego, że wen do tłumaczeń zwykle potrzebny mi nie jest, wystarczy zapał i chęci, których, z kolei, do tłumaczenia tego konkretnego fanfika zwykle mi brak. Wasze komentarze dają mi i zapał, i chęci, i poczucie obowiązku - zobowiązałam się w końcu, czyż nie? Staram się, w każdym razie. Przyznam, że jestem w lekkim szoku, że jest to pierwsze fanfiction, jakie zaczęłaś czytać. No, ale w końcu od czegoś trzeba zacząć, nie da się ukryć. Przemiana Snape'a nigdy w tym fanfiku nie będzie tak całkowita, jak w wielu innych Severitusach, Sevitusach i Snape mentorem Harry'ego. Nie będzie przez to taka, jakie lubię najbardziej, ale, z kolei, będzie jedną z najbardziej prawdopodobnych. Cóż, wolę te mniej prawdopodobne ;-). A tu masz rację: siedzenie w otwartym pomieszczeniu w środku zimy, na gołej kamiennej posadzce zapewne, nie jest przejawem bardzo zdrowego rozsądku. No, ale Harry nigdy nie był przesadnie myślący. Może powinien raz kiedyś wreszcie złapać wilka?..._

_**Amy**__ Heh, prezent dla Harry'ego mamy w tym rozdziale. Też piękny, tylko pod innym względem :-D. Rozdziały pojawiają się i będą się pojawiać, gdy tylko nadążę z tłumaczeniem po tym, jak dacie mi upragnione dziesięć komentarzy pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Ostatnio pobijacie w tej dyscyplinie wszelkie rekordy, aż nie mogę za Wami nadążyć. Ale staram się. Ten rozdział jest zdecydowanie szybciej niż był poprzedni. Tak jak mówisz: byle tak dalej ;-)._

_**Hakkajrii**__ Ach, Severus może dużo z wielu powodów. Nie powiem, że go nie rozumiem, choć z drugiej strony nie chciałabym być celem jego gniewu. A tym bardziej zemsty. Bo co jak co, ale mścić to on się potrafi... Rzeczywiście, jak się tak pomyśli, to właściwie nie wiadomo, jak Snape przetrwał te - ile? trzy? - miesiące w Azkabanie. Nie miał żadnej ochrony przeciw dementorom. No chyba żeby planowanie zemsty... Śnisz. Gdybyś go przytuliła, taki komentarz mógłby być najlepszym, co by Cię spotkało. Ja bym tam raczej widziała jakieś paskudne klątwy w grze, z Sectumsemprą włącznie. Może zrozumiałabym powody, dla których Harry siedział w sowiarni - pokazanie czegoś ojcu wydaje mi się pierwszym możliwym, chociaż nie ostatnim - gdyby sam Harry cokolwiek pisnął na ten temat. A tak to się mogę najwyżej domyślać..._

_**Cardieli**__ Proszę. Zawsze dostaniesz ode mnie odpowiedź na komentarz w następnym rozdziale. Jak każdy komentujący :-D. Komentuj, komentuj, komentarze karmią Was nowymi rozdziałami ;-). Też się nie dziwię nastrojom Severusa przed odesłaniem do Azkabanu - w końcu miał obiecane coś zupełnie innego. I pewnie miał rację, że gdyby był jednym z Huncwotów, Dumbledore na głowie by stanął, żeby go przed więzieniem uchronić. Z drugiej strony w sprawie Syriusza - gryfona, było nie było - nie kiwnął nawet palcem, o ile mi wiadomo. Więc może wcale nie byłoby tak do końca. Harry krótko po urodzeniu, jak rozumiem, po prostu w ogóle nie był podobny do Jamesa, pod żadnym względem, a do Lily tylko trochę. Czyli, jak to się mówi, dziecko kominiarza... Nos Snape'ów, jak się okazało, nie jest aż taki zły, przynajmniej nie w wersji Harry'ego - lalusia :-P._

_**Madlen**__ Nie ciesz się za wcześnie, Severus nigdy się tu nie zmieni tak bardzo, jak by mógł. Co najwyżej trochę mu przejdzie nienawiść do syna, ewentualnie zacznie czuć do niego pewne przywiązanie... i poczucie własności :-P. Harry jest, na dobrą sprawę, przystosowany do takiego Snape'a, jakiego dostaje - nie wiem, czy bardziej by go nie zniszczyło, gdyby Snape nagle zaczął być czuły i kochający. Na razie Harry jakoś sobie radzi. A Snape trochę się jeszcze poprawi; nie za dużo, lecz trochę zawsze. I tak, masz rację, traumatyczne zdarzenie będzie wchodziło w grę. Za jakiś czas ;-)._


	15. Nieoczekiwane zrozumienie

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__In Blood Only__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział piętnasty

Nieoczekiwane zrozumienie

* * *

Udając spokojnego i nieporuszonego, Snape spędził kilka minut na snuciu zawiłej bajeczki, która miała na celu wyjaśnienie Lucjuszowi obecności chłopaka w tym domu. Miał to być daleki krewny z węgierskiej gałęzi Snape'ów. Och tak, niezły z niego chuligan. Snape'owie z Węgier nie mogli znieść obecności dzieciaka podczas świąt i praktycznie błagali Severusa o zajęcie się nim, ponieważ znali jego reputację człowieka dbającego o dyscyplinę. Podczas wszystkich tych wyjaśnień miał gorącą nadzieję, że Potter nie uciekł tylko po to, aby zrobić coś lekkomyślnego lub zwyczajnie głupiego. Znając jednak Pottera, nadzieja ta była najpewniej ze wszech miar płonna.

Przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji Snape popędził schodami na górę, śpiesząc do pokoju Pottera. Po drodze zorientował się, że wypił tej nocy nieco więcej alkoholu niż powinien był - miał pewne problemy z zachowaniem skupienia na jadowitych obelgach, którymi zamierzał obrzucić nastolatka.

Ledwie zdążył się zatrzymać, prawie wpadłszy na chłopaka beztrosko opartego plecami o ścianę przy gabinecie pana domu; chudy, ciemnowłosy nieznajomy miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy.

Instynkty Snape'a nakłaniały go do zachowania ostrożności w sytuacji, która całkowicie go zaskoczyła; nie odezwał się słowem, praktycznie gotowe do wypowiedzenia zniewagi wręcz wyparowały mu z ust. Kiedy posłał Potterowi pytające spojrzenie, chłopak w milczeniu wślizgnął się do biura.

Nie cierpiał wszelkich nieprzewidzianych zachowań, zwłaszcza gdy był już podchmielony. Nieufnie podążył za dzieciakiem i w następnej chwili jego awersja do stanu rzeczy wzrosła, Potter bowiem czekał na niego z różdżką w dłoni.

- _Expelliarmus_!

Różdżka Snape'a wyleciała mu z ręki.

- Niech cię szlag, P... chłopcze! - syknął, świadom obecności Lucjusza w domu i braku zaklęć wyciszających w pokoju.

- Przykro mi. - Usłyszał od dzieciaka, który zdawał się rzeczywiście przepraszać. Po czym ten bezczelny szczeniak skinięciem _różdżki Snape'a_ polecił mu usiąść. - Ale prawie mnie pan udusił na śmierć, kiedy ostatnim razem wyglądał pan na tak rozgniewanego, więc... Potrzebuję czasu.

Zaciskając każdą z dłoni na różdżce, Potter machnął własną, rzucając zaklęcia zamykające i wyciszające.

- Zapewniam cię - powiedział Snape z groźbą w głosie, gdy chciwie śledził wzrokiem swoją różdżkę, którą chłopak wsunął do kieszeni - że pozbawienie mnie mojej różdżki _w najmniejszym stopniu_ nie poprawi mojego stosunku do ciebie!

- Naprawdę mnie nie obchodzi, jaki pan ma do mnie stosunek, o ile nie jestem duszony na śmierć - odparł Potter beznamiętnie. Patrzył na Snape'a niechętnie, z pozoru wcale niezaskoczony faktem, że mężczyzna uparcie stał. - Powinniśmy porozmawiać. Malfoy powiedział...

- Dlaczego uciekłeś, Potter? - Snape wszedł mu w słowo, próbując szyderczą miną zamaskować szczerą ciekawość. Oczekiwałby raczej, że chłopak rzuci się na Lucjusza bez chwili namysłu. - Czyżby zawiodła cię ta twoja gryfońska odwaga, którą tak się szczycisz?

Potter uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Może pomyślałem sobie, że ślepa nienawiść, z jaką pan na mnie patrzył, zdradzi mnie równie łatwo, jak moja prawdziwa twarz.

Snape zmrużył oczy; naprawdę żałował, że nie jest choćby odrobinę bardziej trzeźwy, aby móc na te słowa odpowiedzieć uszczypliwie.

- To _jest_ twoja prawdziwa twarz, Potter.

Wspomniana "prawdziwa twarz" wykrzywiła się z odrazą.

Snape musiał przyznać, że nawet z taką miną nie była ona estetycznie odrażająca. Chłopak zyskał na pozbyciu się maskowania. Był prawdopodobnie pierwszym Snape'em od dziesięciu pokoleń, który nie miał ich niesławnego nosa, jak również najpewniej pierwszym Snape'em w dziejach mogącym się cieszyć obrzydliwie ładnym wyglądem.

"No oczywiście, to musiał być Potter" - pomyślał drwiąco.

Doprawdy, spodziewał się, że jego materiał genetyczny przynajmniej gdzieś zamanifestuje swoją obecność, ale to Lily Evans zdominowała powierzchowność chłopaka. W każdym calu wyglądał na syna swojej matki.

Było w tym jednak coś jeszcze, coś zbyt surowego jak na Lily Potter. Pojawiło się na krótko, kiedy chłopak przewrócił oczami, a jego twarz przybrała poirytowaną minę.

- W każdym razie, _proszę pana_, doszedłem do wniosku, że pan wymyśli lepsze usprawiedliwienie mojej obecności tutaj niż ja. Cokolwiek bym nie wymyślił, pan nazwałby to głupotą.

- I o dziwo byłaby to prawda - odparł Snape zimno, po czym zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego właściwie Potter wyglądał na tak zadowolonego tuż po tym, jak usłyszał, że, owszem, nauczyciel uważał go za idiotę. - Byłeś na tyle głupi, że opuściłeś pokój, a mogę sobie co najwyżej _wyobrażać_, o czym myślałeś, wchodząc do salonu...

- Myślałem, że on zamierza pana _zabić_! - wrzasnął Potter. - _Wiedział_, że pan jest szpiegiem. Prawdę mówiąc - chłopak cofnął się o krok, całą swoją postawą ujawniając skrywany niepokój - o tym też chciałem z panem porozmawiać.

Och, to było wręcz _cudowne_.

- Teraz wątpisz w moją lojalność? - spytał Snape, czując, jak na powrót opanowuje go złość. Ile jeszcze razy musiał uratować mu życie, aby chłopak uwierzył, że nie zamierza go zabić?

- Zastanawiałem się nad tym - przyznał Potter. - Zastanawiałem się nawet, czy nie wysłać do Dumbledore'a sowy z tym, co powiedział panu Malfoy, zdałem sobie jednak sprawę, że ktoś mógłby ją przechwycić albo Malfoy rozpoznałby Hedwigę. Więc zastanowiłem się nad tym jeszcze trochę. - Usiadł, przyglądając się Snape'owi z namysłem. - Najpewniej już dawno by mnie pan zabił, gdyby nie był pan po naszej stronie.

Snape zamrugał. Z wszystkiego, co Potter mógł wziąć za podstawę zaufania mu, to był ostatni argument, jakiego by się spodziewał.

- To niczego nie dowodzi - stwierdził. - Dyrektor z łatwością mógł mnie zmusić do złożenia przysięgi, że cię nie skrzywdzę. - Być może nie był to odpowiedni moment na wzbudzanie w chłopaku wątpliwości, coś w nim jednak sprzeciwiało się pozwalaniu Potterowi na pokładaniu ufności we własne wnioski.

Pomijając już fakt, że sam powoływał się na tę wymówkę mnóstwo razy przed Czarnym Panem.

- Nie sądzę, aby pan ją złożył - uznał Potter z namysłem. - Nienawidzi mnie pan tak bardzo, że gdyby naprawdę był pan po stronie Voldemorta, zapewne nigdy nie pozwoliłby pan nikomu na pozbawienie się możliwości własnoręcznego zabicia mnie.

Drugi raz w trakcie tej rozmowy Potter wspominał o "ślepej" nienawiści, jaką żywił do niego Snape. Miał ogromną ochotę zwymyślać chłopaka za ciągłe przecenianie własnej wartości. Naturalnie, nie przepadał za Potterem i z pewnością dostatecznie często dawał temu wyraz. Czasami rzeczywiście go _nienawidził_, jednak nieustającą nienawiść zarezerwował sobie dla nielicznej grupki wybrańców. Potter nie miał wystarczających wpływów ani nie był dostatecznie równym mu przeciwnikiem, aby zasłużyć na jego czystą nienawiść. Lecz chłopak nie pozwolił mu dojść do głosu.

- Lucjusz wie, że pan jest szpiegiem. I tego to ja kompletnie nie łapię.

- Nasza znakomitość czegoś "nie łapie" - zakpił Snape. - O dziwo wcale nie jestem zaskoczony.

Chłopak zmrużył oczy.

- Więc niech mi pan to wyjaśni. Skoro nie pracuje pan dla Voldemorta, czemu uchodzi panu na sucho szpiegowanie dla Dumbledore'a?

- Istota mojej pracy jest zawiła i skomplikowana, Potter - stwierdził Snape wymijająco. - Nie jesteś w stanie tego pojąć. Musi ci wystarczyć, jak powiem, że nie jestem ci winien żadnych wyjaśnień. Oddaj mi różdżkę.

Potter uśmiechnął się zimno. Jego nowa twarz w jakiś sposób sprawiała przy tym groźniejsze wrażenie niż stara mogłaby kiedykolwiek.

- Mogę tu sobie zaczekać całą noc - zauważył lekkim tonem. - Nie otworzy pan drzwi, jeśli nie zna pan magii bezróżdżkowej.

Och, za to mógłby bachora naprawdę zabić.

- Oddaj. Mi. Różdżkę.

Potter prawie niedostrzegalnie zesztywniał, a jego uścisk na różdżkach przybrał na sile.

- Nie. Niech pan mi najpierw odpowie. To tylko... ja wiem, że pan jest po naszej stronie, ale proszę... Co będzie, jeżeli nie powiem Dumbledore'owi, a potem okaże się, że powinienem był coś powiedzieć, bo coś się komuś stanie...

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się dziwna, pełna udręki mina; Snape miał niemal stuprocentową pewność, że wywołała ją myśl o Blacku. Prawie warknął z rozdrażnienia.

- No dobrze! - syknął do bachora. - Masz swoje wyjaśnienie. Czarny Pan wierzy, że szpieguję dla niego, a udaję szpiega Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor wie, że szpieguję dla niego, a udaję szpiega Voldemorta udającego szpiega Dumbledore'a. Teraz rozumiesz, Potter?

Chłopak zamrugał.

Snape westchnął krótko. Nagle poczuł się całkowicie wyczerpany i może lekko ociężały od tej całej ognistej whisky, którą wypił z Lucjuszem. Osunął się na krzesło stojące naprzeciwko Pottera; miał ogromną ochotę wreszcie to skończyć.

- Nikt tak po prostu nie opuszcza szeregów śmierciożerców, Potter - powiedział, próbując nie zgrzytać zębami. Jeżeli nie jesteś fanatycznie oddany sprawie, dajesz im podstawy do oskarżenia cię o zdradę. Kiedy moje poparcie dla Czarnego Pana... osłabło, nie miałem zamiaru przeciwstawić mu się. Byłem z nim zbyt silnie związany zarówno magicznie, jak i towarzysko, aby jawnie mu się sprzeciwić. Gdybym sam zbliżył się do dyrektora, od razu odkryto by, że jestem szpiegiem, i niezwłocznie zamęczono by mnie na śmierć; Czarny Pan ma oczy _wszędzie_. Jakkolwiek tępy byś nie był, Potter, mam nadzieję, że do tego momentu zrozumiałeś?

Potter przytaknął. Wyraz jego twarzy dawał nieledwie pewność, że imbecyl rzeczywiście jeszcze nadąża, więc Snape kontynuował.

- Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że każdy ruch przeciwko Czarnemu Panu musi być wykonany za jego _wyraźnym poparciem_. Prawie rok zajęło mi zasianie w jego głowie pomysłu, że podwójny agent w otoczeniu Dumbledore'a będzie dla niego cenny. Uważał dyrektora za sentymentalnego, zramolałego starego głupca, toteż podsunięte w odpowiednich chwilach aluzje, zwykle niekierowane do niego bezpośrednio, lecz poprzez rozmowy z najbliższymi mu śmierciożercami, przekonały go, że sentymentalność dyrektora czyni go podatnym na podstęp w postaci skruszonego śmierciożercy, który zaoferuje mu swoje usługi jako szpieg. Czarny Pan rozkazał mi, abym to ja grał tę rolę skruszonego śmierciożercy. Ponieważ nigdy otwarcie nie przedstawiłem mu tego planu ani nie proponowałem siebie jako jego wykonawcy, w pełni wierzył, że to on wymyślił tę intrygę, a ja byłem po prostu lojalnym sługą działającym z jego rozkazu.

- Skąd pan wiedział, że wybierze akurat pana? - spytał Potter sceptycznie.

- Znasz jego zdolności w dziedzinie legilimencji. Wiedział z moich wspomnień, że dyrektor miał kiedyś dla mnie niejaką sympatię, był więc przeświadczony, że zostanę wysłuchany. Ponadto w przeciwieństwie do większości miałem osobiste pretensje do Dumbledore'a, co podnosiło jego przekonanie Czarnego Pana o mojej lojalności. - Snape zamilkł na chwilę i zastanowił się nad tą kwestią. Zawsze instynktownie rozumiał zaufanie, jakie pokładał w nim Czarny Pan, lecz nigdy wcześniej tego komuś nie wyjaśniał. - Czarny Pan nie rozumie ludzkiej sympatii. Przejrzał moje wspomnienia o dyrektorze i zdołał jedynie dostrzec, że go znienawidziłem; nie zobaczył skomplikowanej natury szacunku, jaki żywię dla Dumbledore'a. Zauważył nienawiść bez zwrócenia uwagi na inne uczucia, które leżą u jej podstaw.

Zamilkł; powiedział już zdecydowanie za dużo.

Potter gapił się na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Więc panu, eee, zależy na Dumbledorze?

- Nie! - zaprzeczył Snape z pogardą. - Szanuję go. Jest nadzwyczaj potężnym czarodziejem.

Potter nadal miał tę samą dziwną minę. Wyglądała aż nazbyt znacząco, kiedy chłopak kiwał głową.

- Pewnie, Snape.

"Bezczelny bachor."

- Czarny Pan - powiedział Snape twardo, zmuszając Pottera do oderwania myśli do tego czegoś, co _wydawało mu się_, że zrozumiał - doszedł do wniosku, że to _ja_ byłem odpowiednim człowiekiem do wykonania tego zadania, ze względu na _litość_ - wypluł słowo, które pozostawiło w jego ustach posmak goryczy - jaką dyrektor do mnie czuł, oraz niczym nieubarwioną urazę, jaką ja czułem do niego. Wziął na siebie przygotowanie mnie do tego zadania poprzez wyszkolenie mnie w dziedzinie oklumencji.

Potter pochylił się do przodu, a w jego oczach ponownie zalśniła podejrzliwość.

- Skoro to on nauczył pana oklumencji, to czy nie zobaczyłby, co pan planował?

- Nie zobaczył tego, ponieważ nie był moim pierwszym instruktorem oklumencji - odparł Snape. Mój ojciec nim był, zanim jeszcze posłał mnie do Hogwartu. Uważał Dumbledore'a za wścibskiego starca i nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby rodzinne sprawy wydostały mi się z głowy tylko dlatego, że byłem słabeuszem niezdolnym do kontrolowania emocji. - W tym miejscu zakończył temat, nie chcąc rozmawiać o tym z bachorem. - Używałem oklumencji nawet w tych chwilach, kiedy Czarny Pan sądził, że właśnie mnie jej uczy. Stopniowo _doskonaliłem_ sztukę odcinania go od mojego umysłu. Początkowa wiara w posiadanie dostępu do wszystkich moich tajemnic rozwiała wszelkie jego obawy i z biegiem czasu pozwoliła mu wierzyć, że byłem szpiegiem, którego osobiście uformował i wyszkolił. Ta wiara jest jednym z powodów, dla których wciąż jeszcze nie zwątpił w moją lojalność.

- A Dumbledore uwierzył, że jest pan po naszej stronie... czemu właściwie?

- Ujawniłem przed Dumbledore'em cały ten plan - wyjaśnił Snape; z lekkim dreszczem niepokoju przypomniał sobie początkowe potępienie na twarzy dyrektora, gdy znalazł Severusa na hogwarckich błoniach. - Był świadom, że Czarny Pan chciał, abym służył jako podwójny agent, toteż udawał, że dał się oszukać machinacjom Czarnego Pana i co jakiś czas karmił mnie informacjami, których mogłem użyć jako dowodów mojego _szpiegowania_. Do dziś dnia szczegółowo określa, czym mogę się podzielić z Czarnym Panem, a czym nie mogę, ja zaś stosuję się do jego sądów odnośnie tego, jak wiele Czarnym Pan musi wiedzieć, aby uważać mnie za efektywnego podwójnego agenta.

Snape wstał płynnie, założył ręce i z góry spojrzał surowo na chłopca.

- Tak to właśnie działa, Potter. Służę Czarnemu Panu jak każdy inny śmierciożerca. Szpieguję dla obu stron i jedyną różnicą jest to, że tylko dyrektor uzyskuje ode mnie wszystkie informacje. W krytycznych momentach podejmuje działania odpowiednie do dostarczonych przeze mnie wiadomości; odwoła w całym miesiącu wycieczki do Hogsmeade, na przykład, pod pretekstem wzmacniania więzi między domami, po tym, jak poinformuję go, że za dwa tygodnie na to miasteczko jest zaplanowany atak. Nigdy nie podejmuje działań przeciwko Czarnemu Panu w takim stopniu, że zdradzi to mój udział w danej sprawie, i prawie zawsze reaguje zgodnie z informacjami, jakie Czarny Pan każe mu przekazać, aby utrzymywać pozory, że moja rola podwójnego agenta wprowadza go w błąd. To wszystko. Rozwiałem twoje wątpliwości?

Potter gapił się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę z miną, której Snape wcześniej nie widział.

- Tak - odpowiedział w końcu. Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał przed siebie, po czym przyznał cicho: - To było... eee... całkiem sprytne, jak pan to załatwił.

Snape uniósł brwi.

- Owszem. Zawsze tak uważałem.

Wbrew sobie był dziwnie zadowolony ze słów chłopaka. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że _Potter_ wyrazi podziw dla jego wysiłków. Z tą nową twarzą i ostrożnym szacunkiem w zielonych oczach mógłby prawie oszukać Snape'a, przekonać go, że rozmawia z zupełnie inną osobą.

- No to - zagaił Harry z namysłem po kolejnej chwili ciszy - chyba wychodzi na to, że bez względu na wynik wojny, pan będzie stał po stronie zwycięzców.

- Nie dojdzie do tego - odparł Snape lekceważąco. - Czarny Pan nie zatriumfuje.

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jest pan optymistą - rzekł Harry, patrząc w górę, w oczy mężczyzny. - Uważa mnie pan za tak głupiego i bezwartościowego, a mimo to faktycznie pan sądzi, że _ja_ zdołam go pokonać?

- Jesteś aroganckim szczeniakiem. Nie mów mi, że uznajesz się za decydujący czynnik w tej wojnie. Istnieją tysiące uzdolnionych czarodziejów, którzy mogliby zniszczyć Czarnego Pana. To nie zależy od _ciebie_.

W oczach chłopaka pojawiła się jakaś nieokreślona emocja. Snape'a na moment ogarnęła ciekawość, zanim jednak zdążył naprawdę pomyśleć o legilimencji, Harry opuścił wzrok i wsunął rękę do kieszeni.

- Ma pan swoją różdżkę - mruknął.

Snape wyszarpnął mu różdżkę z dłoni. Momentalnie na myśl przyszły mu klątwy wszelkiego autoramentu, które mógłby rzucić na dzieciaka. Jak ten bachor śmiał _ośmielić się_ go rozbroić! Zauważył, że ramiona Harry'ego sztywnieją, kiedy chłopak przygotowywał się na najgorsze.

Snape gapił się na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu. Z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie takiej złości, z jaką początkowo podjął konfrontację z chłopcem. Miał za sobą zbyt długi dzień i za dużo wypił, aby teraz się tym zajmować.

Zmniejszył dystans między nimi niemal do zera, po czym żgnął chłopaka w podbródek, zmuszając go do podniesienia głowy. Jego wzrok napotkał spojrzenie wściekle zielonych oczu - twarde, wyzywające i dziwnie zrezygnowane.

- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób - wyartykułował Snape surowo. - Nie wolno ci mnie rozbrajać, nie wolno ci dotykać mojej różdżki. Zrozumiałeś, Potter?

Na twarzy chłopca pojawiło się zmieszanie; przytaknął nerwowo, jakby spodziewał się jakichś koszmarnych następstw.

Snape odwrócił się od niego.

- Najwyższy czas, abym zapoznał cię z nową historią twojego życia...

* * *

Snape kategorycznie zakazał mu poszukiwania Lucjusza Malfoya, co było poleceniem, z którym Harry aż nazbyt się zgadzał. Malfoy, jednakże, odnalazł jego.

Kiedy drzwi jego komnaty otworzyły się niespodziewanie, Harry gwałtownie uniósł głowę znad pracy domowej z transmutacji. Poczuł, jak zaciska mu się gardło, widząc w wejściu górującą nad nim postać Malfoya.

- Proszę o wybaczenie. - Jasna brew uniosła się nad niewyrażającym przeprosin okiem. - Czy przeszkadzam?

Harry chciał powiedzieć "tak", zamiast tego jednak uśmiechnął się - miał nadzieję - bezmyślnie i pokręcił głową.

- Właśnie zwiedzałem dom Severusa, gdy zauważyłem, jak mocne osłony założone są na ten pokój - wyjaśnił rozbawiony Malfoy. - Rzeczywiście traktuje cię jak przestępcę, nieprawdaż?

Harry z żalem wykrzywił usta w uśmieszku, bo to definitywnie była prawda.

- Gdzie on jest? - spytał potulnie. Snape z pewnością wiedział już, że Malfoy włamał się do jego pokoju. Pamiętał, jak gospodarz rzucał zaklęcie alarmujące, kiedy naprawił drzwi i na nowo postawił na nich osłony.

- Odwołany - stwierdził Malfoy z samozadowoleniem. - Ufam, że nauczy się manier.

Wszedł do pokoju i Harry zauważył, jak kompletnie zmieniło go te sześć miesięcy Azkabanu. Zniknął gładki arystokrata, którego Harry spotykał przy poprzednich okazjach, a zastąpił go niedożywiony mężczyzna o zapadniętych, udręczonych oczach, podbitych ciemnymi sińcami. Jego długie włosy sprawiały teraz wrażenie raczej szorstkich i zaniedbanych, w odróżnieniu od śliskiego jedwabiu, który przypominały wcześniej. Ogólnie wyglądał na niego zaszczutego.

"I dobrze" - pomyślał Harry zjadliwie. - "Mam nadzieję, że cierpiał."

Z drugiej strony to zadziwiające, że ledwie parę miesięcy w Azkabanie opuszczonym przez dementorów miało na Malfoya prawie tak poważny wpływ, jak dwanaście lat spędzonych tam _z nimi_ na Syriusza.

"Dementorzy sprawiają, że przeżywa się to, czego człowiek najbardziej się obawia" - zadumał się Harry. - "Może Malfoy swoje strachy już przeżył."

Z szanowanego arystokraty do napiętnowanego więźnia - Lucjusz Malfoy upadł zdecydowanie nisko.

- Severus nigdy nie był szczególnie uzdolniony w konstruowaniu osłon - uznał Malfoy przeciągle, przysiadając na blacie biurka i przyglądając minie Harry'ego. - Czarny Pan przedarł się przez tę okropność, jaką nałożył na kominek, w zaledwie kilka sekund.

Ach, teraz Harry rozumiał, dlaczego Malfoy tak uważnie go obserwował. Doskonale pamiętał postawę, jaką Snape kazał mu przybrać: "Dopilnuj, abyś o Czarnym Panu wyrażał się z uniżonością, nie daj jednak poznać, że posiadasz jakąkolwiek wiedzę o moich z nim związkach."

Postarał się przywołać na twarz wyraz zdumienia i szacunku.

- Czarny Pan _we własnej osobie_? Naprawdę?

Lucjusz Malfoy odprężył się niemal niezauważalnie - miał w sobie teraz coś ze swojej znajomej arogancji.

- Jestem jego znajomym; zwraca uwagę na moje wygody.

- Łał - powiedział Harry z nadzieją, że przybrał wystarczająco zachwycony ton. - Musi się pan uważać za prawdziwego szczęściarza.

- Nigdy nie słyszałeś o Malfoyach, chłopcze? - spytał Malfoy ostro, mrużąc oczy.

Harry szybko odnotował fakt, że Malfoy najwyraźniej stawiał dumę własnej rodziny nad chwałą swego pana.

- Oczywiście, że słyszałem! - Znowu zmusił się do uśmiechu. - Chyba dość głupie z mojej strony było nie wpaść na to, że tak znacząca rodzina z pewnością ma przychylność Czarnego Pana.

Pełna zranionej dumy mina Malfoya zniknęła, nagle zastąpiona przez przypływ zainteresowania, gdy jego spojrzenie padło na coś po drugiej stronie pokoju.

- A to co?

Harry poszedł za jego wzrokiem, podczas gdy Malfoy wstał przeszedł przez pomieszczenie. Serce podeszło mu do gardła - Malfoy podniósł "Klątwy dla krewnych i powinowatych".

- To... eee... - Nie był pewny, co powiedzieć.

- Proszę, proszę... Wygląda na to, że faktycznie jesteś całkiem niezłym młodym chuliganem - zauważył Malfoy z rozbawieniem. Zaczął kartkować tom i w jego oczach pojawiło się coś dziwnego. - Nieźle pamiętam tę książkę.

Harry wbrew sobie poczuł się zaintrygowany.

- Proszę pana?

- _Infecunditas_ - odparł Malfoy z tajemniczym uśmiechem. - Mój syn w jakiś sposób odkrył to zaklęcie, kiedy był znacznie młodszy. Akurat dowiedział się o czarodziejskich prawach dziedziczenia, pojmujesz, i doszedł do wniosku, że w jego najlepszym interesie leży dopilnowanie, aby pozostał jedynym dziedzicem posiadłości Malfoyów. - Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w oczy Harry'emu, który poczuł coś w głębi duszy na widok tak obcej w spojrzeniu mężczyzny czułości. - Był ci z niego mały demon, muszę mu to oddać. Aż po dziś dzień Narcyza i ja nie byliśmy w stanie złamać tego czaru. On zaś nie zamierza nawet wyjawić, której wersji klątwy użył - ciągnął nieobecnym głosem, zabarwionym tęsknotą. - Zawsze przejawiał taki spryt.

Nawet kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy ponownie skierował uwagę ku książce, Harry nadal gapił się na niego, zadziwiony faktem, że mężczyzna wciąż zdawał się ubóstwiać Dracona, chociaż chłopiec go przecież _wysterylizował_.

Ten ciepły blask w jego oczach, ta duma w jego głosie, kiedy mówił o inteligencji syna...

"Takie właśnie uczucia powinien ojciec żywić do syna..."

I mocniej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem Harry odczuł ból utraty tej nigdy niepoznanej sympatii ojca. Całkiem łatwo potrafił przypomnieć sobie wyraz niesmaku i obrzydzenia na twarzy Snape'a, kiedy mężczyzna mu się przyglądał. On _nigdy_ nie spojrzałby w ten sposób na Harry'ego. W jego wzroku nigdy nie będzie dumy ani czułości.

Wcześniej, kiedy był sierotą, przynajmniej wiedział, że nie ma żadnych szans na coś takiego. Teraz jednak... Snape był jego cholernym _ojcem_. _Powinien_ czuć coś takiego, chociaż odrobinę. Czy naprawdę nie widział w Harrym _niczego_ dobrego, nawet teraz, gdy już nie był synem Jamesa Pottera? Czy Snape po prostu nienawidził Harry'ego aż tak, że gardził nim nawet kiedy okazał się jego własnym ciałem i krwią?

"Nie obchodzi mnie, co on o mnie myśli" - pomyślał Harry z pasją, ale z jakiegoś powodu i te słowa nie poluźniły ciasnego supła, w który zawiązały się jego wnętrzności na widok czułej, tęsknej miny Lucjusza Malfoya. Przynajmniej w tym momencie ojcu _Dracona_ zależało na synu.

- Wypróbowałeś już którąś z nich? - spytał Malfoy swobodnie.

Harry spojrzał w górę, czując nowy przypływ irytacji do książki, która tyle obiecywała, a tak mało dała.

- _Nie_ - odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Aby rzucić któryś z tych czarów musiałbym się najpierw _pobrać_ z tą osobą. A do tego nigdy nie dojdzie.

- Ale ta osoba należy do rodziny?

- Tak - przyznał Harry niechętnie. Nie powinien dyskutować o tym z Malfoyem. Musiał zakończyć tę rozmowę.

- Tą osobą nie jest Severus, prawda? - upewnił się Malfoy z czymś w rodzaju troski.

- Nie! - zaprzeczył Harry szybko.

Wargi Lucjusza Malfoya rozciągnęły się w bezlitosnym uśmiechu.

- Pozwól więc, że coś ci wyjaśnię, chłopcze. Ta książka - znacząco poklepał tom palcem - jest złagodzoną antologią starych, bardziej potężnych klątw. Kiedy określają, który członek rodziny może dzięki nim zostać, powiedzmy, osłabiony, to tylko po to, aby dać czarodziejom o mniejszych zdolnościach możliwość skupienia się na kimś konkretnym, gdy próbują rzucić klątwę. Często możesz zastosować to samo zaklęcie, które ma być według nich przeznaczone dla ojca, na synu, bracie czy wręcz kuzynie. Liczą się związki rodzinne i stopień pokrewieństwa, nie określony cel.

Harry przeniósł spojrzenie szeroko otwartych oczu z aroganckiego uśmiechu Malfoya na tom w jego rękach. Snape nie powiedział mu _niczego takiego_.

Cóż, Snape w zasadzie niewiele powiedział mu o samej książce. Po prostu dał mu ją tamtego dnia, nie udzielając żadnych dodatkowych instrukcji.

Nagle zobaczył Malfoya w zupełnie nowym świetle.

- A co z, em, czarem przeciw małżonkom? Można go użyć na kimś, z kim nie jest się po ślubie?

- Nawet wśród rodzin o najczystszej krwi obecnie element dotyczący krwi jest nieprzydatny w przypadku małżeństw - stwierdził Lucjusz z pewnym żalem. - Jeżeli zaklęcie uzależnione jest na wykorzystaniu krwi, jest bezużyteczne. Jeśli jednakże zasilane jest połączeniem rodzinnym, to znów można je zastosować równie łatwo na ojcu jak na żonie.

Harry gapił się na Malfoya, gdy kawałki układanki zaczęły tworzyć wyraźny obraz. "Oczywiście!" Nie zdołał znaleźć zaklęcia wystarczająco okropnego dla Bellatriks Lestrange, które rozciągałoby się na aż tak odległy stopień pokrewieństwa, lecz może _wcale nie musiał_. Może Malfoy właśnie bezwiednie udzielił mu informacji o krytycznym znaczeniu, której dotąd przegapiał.

Wlepił wzrok w książkę, w myślach przerzucając niektóre spośród najpotężniejszych zaklęć, o których czytał. Naraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że obecność Malfoya może oznaczać rozwiązanie kolejnego problemu... Przyszło mu do głowy, że któregokolwiek z tych czarów nie rzuci, będzie on rzucony na Bellatriks z daleka, przez co nie zdoła ocenić jego skutków.

Lecz Bellatriks Lestrange była z nim spokrewniona mniej więcej w takim samym stopniu jak Lucjusz Malfoy.

A Malfoy był na miejscu.

- Mógłbym ci pomóc, gdybyś chciał - zaproponował Malfoy leniwie. - Nie wyobrażam sobie, abym miał tu dużo więcej do roboty. Severus z tym swoim wiecznie kwaśnym nastrojem jest raczej nużącym towarzystwem, nie uważasz?

Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. To byłoby aż zbyt dziwne. Lucjusz Malfoy, ojciec Dracona Malfoya i prawa ręka Voldemorta, uczący klątw Harry'ego Pottera?

- No dalej, chłopcze, co ty na to? - naciskał Malfoy niecierpliwie.

I nagle ten pomysł wydał mu się zachwycający.

Harry poczuł, jak jego usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu; nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Coś w nim sprawiało wrażenie, jakby lekko, złośliwie zadrżało w sposób, który chciał nakłonić go do wybuchnięcia dzikim śmiechem. Lucjusz Malfoy. Uczący go, jak rzucać klątwy na _Lucjusza Malfoya_.

Uczący go, jak zabić Bellatriks Lestrange.

- Och, to byłoby cudowne! Dzięki, panie Malfoy! - wyrzucił z siebie.

Tym razem nie musiał udawać entuzjazmu.

Doprawdy, to czyniło ferie ze Snape'em całkowicie wartymi spędzenia.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału piętnastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	16. Pomoc

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą merytorycznych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

_Czytelnicy, którzy merytoryczny komentarz do poniższego rozdziału zamieszczą i nie będą chcieli czekać na oficjalną publikację kolejnego rozdziału, mogą napisać do mnie e-mail na adres _akumanakago[małpa]wp[kropka]pl_ (słowa w nawiasach kwadratowych należy oczywiście zastąpić odpowiednimi znakami) z wnioskiem o kolejny rozdział. Dostaną ten rozdział na e-mail, z którego wysłali wiadomość, lub na adres, który podadzą w treści wiadomości. Zastrzegam sobie prawo do nieodpowiadania na maile osób, które komentarza nie napisały lub ich komentarz trudno nazwać merytorycznym (czyli odnoszącym się do treści)._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__In Blood Only__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__E.M. Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział szesnasty

Pomoc

* * *

Harry leżał na brzuchu z "Klątwami dla krewnych i powinowatych" przed sobą. Siedzący na skraju łóżka Lucjusz Malfoy akurat objaśniał mu zalety klątwy _Macto Dominus_, kiedy Snape wparował do pokoju. Przestraszony nastolatek skoczył na równe nogi, ale Malfoy tylko odwrócił głowę, beznamiętnie dając znać, że zauważył gospodarza.

- Severusie - przywitał się mężczyzna z sympatią. - Nareszcie jesteś w domu. - Z tymi słowy machnął różdżką za swoimi plecami i zmienił książkę z zaklęciami w tom zatytułowany "Starożytne runy a myśl współczesna: 1790-1980".

Snape stanął przed nimi, dysząc ciężko. Wzrokiem najpierw omiótł Harry'ego, żeby upewnić się, że chłopak faktycznie wciąż żyje, potem zaś bystre spojrzenie czarnych oczu zaczęło wędrować od nastolatka do śmierciożercy i z powrotem, jakby mistrz eliksirów próbował się domyślić, jakich szkód zdołała wyrządzić ta dwójka podczas jego nieobecności.

- Lucjuszu - odezwał się w końcu z wymuszoną grzecznością. Na ramionach miał sporą warstwę popiołu i dyszał, jakby pędził całą drogę od kominka. - Widzę, że źle mnie zrozumiałeś, gdy poleciłem ci _trzymać się z daleka_ od tego skrzydła domu!

- Musiałem zapomnieć - stwierdził Malfoy z uśmiechem. Jego oczy przywodziły na myśl zimną stal.

- Jaka szkoda - szepnął Snape - że _tarcze_ nałożone na ten pokój nie wpłynęły na poprawę twojej pamięci.

- Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, musiałem zaspokoić ciekawość. Wybacz, Severusie - powiedział śmierciożerca i elegancko pochylił głowę. Potem uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego z pretensjonalną czułością. - Doszedłem do konkluzji, że w tym młodym człowieku nie ma niczego, co uzasadniałoby zamknięcie go. On zaś wydaje się raczej ze mną zgadzać.

Snape z niepokojem patrzył od jednego do drugiego. Nastolatek zdał sobie sprawę, że w wyglądzie mężczyzny jest coś _nie tak_. Nauczyciel sprawiał wrażenie chorego.

- Cóż, zapewniam cię więc, że te środki dyscyplinarne są _całkowicie_ konieczne - stwierdził mistrz eliksirów z ledwie skrywaną irytacją. - I byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś _nie wtrącał się_, skoro jesteś gościem pod moim dachem. Jesteś tutaj na mojej łasce.

- Ach tak, to - wymówił Lucjusz powoli i z wyraźnym brakiem zainteresowania, po czym przyjrzał się własnym paznokciom. - Czy nasz przyjaciel poczynił jakieś spostrzeżenia odnośnie naszej sytuacji? - Szarymi, kalkulującymi oczami zmierzył gospodarza z dołu w górę.

Na twarzy Snape'a zaświtało zrozumienie i mężczyzna zesztywniał.

- Więc - powiedział ledwie słyszalnym głosem - to byłeś ty.

- Ależ oczywiście - śmierciożerca praktycznie _zamruczał_ jak kot, a oczy lśniły mu triumfem i okrucieństwem. - I dobrze byś zrobił, gdybyś o tym pamiętał.

Gryfon nagle przypomniał sobie, jak śmierciożerca wyjaśnił mu nieobecność profesora: "Odwołany. Ufam, że nauczy się manier."

Malfoy z niewzruszoną arogancją patrzył na mistrza eliksirów, który wisiał nad nimi, emanując z trudem powstrzymywaną furią. Harry zauważył leciutkie drżenie dłoni nauczyciela, kiedy ten zaciskał je w pięści, a potem rozluźniał palce. Rzucił okiem na chudą twarz Snape'a - ziemista cera wyglądała mizernie, czarne oczy były przekrwione i nieco oszalałe.

Przypomniał sobie fragmenty rozmowy dwóch śmierciożerców z poprzedniej nocy, gdy gospodarz sprzeciwiał się obecności Malfoya w domu. Jasne było, że mężczyźni nie doszli go porozumienia, a tego ranka Snape został odwołany. Teraz zaś wykazywał objawy typowe dla ofiary _Cruciatusa_.

Mistrz eliksirów niezdecydowanie podszedł o krok, patrząc na Malfoya spode łba. Jego opanowanie powoli załamywało się na oczach nastolatka.

- W jaki sposób przekręciłeś moje słowa? Ty zdradziecki, wstrętny gnoju... _co mu powiedziałeś_?

Harry nie miał już wątpliwości, że jasnowłosy śmierciożerca powiedział celowo coś, co narobiło Snape'owi problemów u Voldemorta, za co profesor został właśnie ukarany. Tylko co to takiego było?

- Czy to odpowiednia dyskusja dla wrażliwych młodych uszu? - podsunął Lucjusz delikatnie.

Nauczyciel spojrzał na Gryfona i gapił się na niego tępo przez moment, mrugając, jakby zupełnie zapomniał, że chłopak jest w pokoju. Harry nie zamierzał patrzeć w ciemne oczy, skupił się więc na ścianie za głową Snape'a i miał nadzieję, że lada chwila pochłonie go podłoga. Czuł się tam jak intruz i wiedział, że z jakiegoś bezsensownego powodu czuje się winny zaistniałej sytuacji.

Mistrz eliksirów przybrał skupioną minę; odzyskał przytomność umysłu.

- Nie chcę cię w tym pokoju - obwieścił Malfoyowi zimno. Nagle wyglądał na zmęczonego i starszego o całe lata. - Zrób mi tę grzeczność i spełnij moją prośbę, Lucjuszu, nawet jeżeli będzie to jedyna rzecz, jaką dla mnie zrobisz.

- Mogę się na to zgodzić - przystał łagodnie śmierciożerca. Wciąż sprawiał wrażenie zadowolonego z siebie, choć twardy błysk w jego oczach nieco przygasł. - W imię naszej _wielkiej przyjaźni_.

Wzrok Snape'a leniwie przesunął się na Harry'ego i przez chwilę utkwił w oczach chłopca. Mężczyzna wyraźnie chciał coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie wydostały się z jego ust. W milczeniu odwrócił się na pięcie i zostawił nastolatka sam na sam z Lucjuszem.

- Cóż, to był _bolesny_ przerywnik, nie uważasz? - zadrwił śmierciożerca, po czym podał z krzywym uśmieszkiem: - Zwłaszcza dla naszego drogiego Severusa, powiedziałbym.

Harry nie ośmielił się odezwać; nie był pewny, czy powinien _udawać_, że kompletnie nie ma pojęcia, o co chodziło w całej tej rozmowie, czy bezpieczne dla niego było wykazanie pewnego zrozumienia sytuacji.

Malfoy od niechcenia machnął różdżką, żeby przywrócić "Klątwy dla krewnych i powinowatych" do pierwotnej postaci.

- Skoro najwyraźniej musiałem się zgodzić trzymać z daleka od twojego pokoju, sugeruję, abyś znalazł zaklęcia, które interesują cię w sposób szczególny, i może omówilibyśmy je jutro rano. - Rzucił nastolatkowi kpiarskie spojrzenie. - W _moim_ pokoju, naturalnie. Jak się na to zapatrujesz?

W tonie mężczyzny nie było niczego, co brzmiałoby jak pytanie o zgodę. Harry poczuł ostre ukłucie niechęci do zadowolonego z siebie arystokraty, przełknął jednak ciężko i pokiwał głową z - miał nadzieję - czymś przynajmniej podobnym do entuzjazmu.

- Zgadzam się oczywiście. - Zmusił się do uśmiechu. - Już się nie mogę doczekać.

**xXxXx**

Potrzebował prostego czaru "wskaż mi" i trochę męczenia się z różnymi tarczami, żeby znaleźć mistrza eliksirów.

Lucjusz Malfoy miał rację w jeden sprawie: tarcze Snape'a były zaskakująco nieskuteczne, jeśli się naprawdę przyłożyło do ich przełamania. Harry uznał, że może właśnie dzięki temu on i jego przyjaciele z taką łatwością mogli wykradać eliksiry z prywatnych zapasów nauczyciela. Gość po prostu nie miał wielkiego talentu do środków bezpieczeństwa.

Z lekkim rozbawieniem zostawiał za sobą przeszkody, które tak efektownie zamykały go w minionych dniach. Snape wyraźnie polegał na psychologicznym efekcie, jaki wywierała świadomość istnienia tarcz. I słusznie. Harry nawet nie pomyślał, żeby postarać się je złamać, bo nie sądził, że są takie kruche. Z wyjątkiem osłon wokół jego własnego pokoju, większość tarcz była słaba i łatwa do rozbrojenia.

Oczywiście pracownia eliksirów sprawiła mu pewne problemy. Męczył się z nią przez bite piętnaście minut zanim wreszcie poczuł, że osłona ulega jego naciskowi, i ostrożnie wszedł do laboratorium.

- Halo - zawołał cicho. - Profesorze?

Pomieszczenie przypominało mu lochy w Hogwarcie: zimne, ciemne i ponure. Prawie roześmiał się na myśl, że Snape specjalnie przerobił jeden z okazałych pokoi dworu tak, aby przypominał wilgotne podziemia zamku, rozbawienie minęło mu jednak, gdy dostrzegł nauczyciela leżącego na podłodze w dalekim kącie.

Poczuł, jak niepokój ściska mu serce.

- Profesorze? - powtórzył półgłosem, zbliżając się do mężczyzny ostrożnie.

Mistrz eliksirów wyglądał okropnie, jeszcze gorzej niż kiedy odwiedził go na piętrze. Bezwładnie opierał się o ścianę, a czarne kręgi pod oczami były wyraźniej widoczne przy kiepskim oświetleniu pracowni.

Harry ukląkł obok Snape'a i szturchnął go w ramię.

- Profe...

Podskoczył, gdy mężczyzna nieoczekiwanie otworzył oczy i zacisnął dłoń na jego nadgarstku. Ciemne oczy z kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia przyjrzały się twarzy chłopca, a chwyt przypominających szpony palców zyskiwał na sile do momentu, gdy mina nauczyciela nagle zaczęła wyrażać zrozumienie.

- Potter! - warknął mistrz eliksirów. - Co ty tu, do diabła, niby robisz?

- Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, czy nic panu nie jest - zjeżył się nastolatek, widząc błysk złości w oczach mężczyzny. Teraz Harry też zaczął się zastanawiać, co tam właściwie robi. - Wyglądał pan wcześniej jak wrak człowieka.

- Och? - zadrwił Snape. - Jakże niesamowicie trafne spostrzeżenie, panie Potter. I pomyślał pan sobie, że pańska obecność w jakiś sposób _poprawi_ mój stan? - Puścił dłoń chłopca i odepchnął go. Drugą ręką skrobał po murze za sobą, próbując znaleźć jakieś podparcie, dzięki któremu mógłby stanąć na nogach.

- Mogę panu pomóc...

- Nie!

Harry patrzył, jak Snape usiłuje ocalić dumę i godność i po omacku szuka na ścianie sposobu, aby się podciągnąć.

- Proszę pana...

- Nie chcę ani nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy, ty bezczelny bachorze! - Mistrz eliksirów zdołał wstać i chwiał się teraz niepewnie. - Nie leżę już na podłodze, jak widzisz, _więc wynoś się_!

- Ledwie się pan trzyma na nogach! - wybuchł nastolatek. - I co, pewnie zamierza pan samodzielnie wejść na trzecie piętro do swojego pokoju?

- Nie - odparł profesor z pogardą. - Zamierzam wejść na jedno piętro i ułożyć się wygodnie na kanapie w salonie. Jeżeli zaś o to chodzi, całkiem nieźle radziłem sobie na podłodze, zanim mi przeszkodziłeś. _Idź_ wreszcie.

Gryfon uparcie nie ruszał się z miejsca. Czemu ten facet po prostu nie pozwoli mu się zaprowadzić na górę? Z czym ma problem, do cholery?

Zauważył, że dłonie nauczyciela drżą teraz jeszcze mocniej, nawet kiedy Snape zataczał się ku drzwiom pokoju, podtrzymując się ścian. Harry wiedział, że efekty z czasem będą się pogarszały.

- Nie ma pan na to eliksiru? - spytał cicho. Ten wywar uspokajający, który dostał wcześniej, jak pamiętał, miał na celu łagodzenie skutków _Cruciatusa_.

Nauczyciel połowicznie odwrócił się do niego. Na twarzy miał minę pełną goryczy.

- Nie, Potter. Ostatni dałem _tobie_ podczas zajęć z oklumencji. Nie miałem okazji uwarzyć więcej.

Harry znowu poczuł to ukłucie poczucia winy. Profesor ruszył dalej w swoją niepewną wędrówkę ku drzwiom pokoju; było coś dziwnie wzbudzającego litość w widoku onieśmielającego mistrza eliksirów, który walczył o utrzymanie się na nogach.

Dobra, do diabła z dumą Snape'a.

Nastolatek wyjął różdżkę i podszedł do mężczyzny do tyłu.

- _Mobilicorpus_.

- Potter! - wrzasnął nauczyciel, uniósłszy się w powietrze. - Natychmiast mnie opuść!

- Przykro mi, ale nie pozwolę panu iść.

- Potter! - warknął Snape ciszej tym razem, ponieważ nie byli już w pracowni; nawet w tym stanie mistrz eliksirów zachował świadomość zagrożenia, jakie stanowił Lucjusz Malfoy.

Harry wykorzystał to jako swoją przewagę: mógł pomóc profesorowi i być mniej narażony na nękanie, niż mężczyzna z pewnością by chciał. Spokojnie lewitował nauczyciela po schodach, choć ten kręcił się i wiercił, walcząc z zaklęciem. Po kilku starannie dobranych wyzwiskach i przejściu trzech pięter nastolatek łagodnie opuścił Snape'a na łóżko.

Spojrzały na niego czarne, wypełnione nienawiścią oczy.

- _Wynoś się_!

Gryfon odwrócił się i zostawił nauczyciela sam na sam z jego bólem.

**xXxXx**

Nie był pewny, co właściwie zmusiło go do powrotu do laboratorium, a tym bardziej do próby uwarzenia tego samego zaprawionego opiatami wywaru uspokajającego, który kiedyś dał mu profesor. Bez większego zaangażowania zastanawiał się, czy znajdzie jego recepturę gdzieś w pracowni Snape'a; był zdumiony, gdy rzeczywiście natknął się na nią w jakimś pliku papierów.

Skorzystał ze szczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności. Podczas warzenia doszedł do wniosku, że mikstura faktycznie przypomina wywar uspokajający, który robili na eliksirach w drugiej klasie. Pracował w ciszy i z jakiegoś powodu okazało się, że łatwiej przyszło mu uwarzyć idealny produkt niż kiedykolwiek w Hogwarcie. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że mikstura zadziała, jak powinna, kiedy zaniósł ją profesorowi.

Z początku sądził, że mężczyzna śpi, ale Snape spojrzał na niego kwaśno, gdy tylko podszedł bliżej łóżka.

- Proszę pana?... - rzucił nastolatek z wahaniem.

Oczy nauczyciela rozbłysły na widok fiolki w ręce chłopca, a jego mina stała jest jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemna.

- Skąd to wziąłeś, Potter?

Harry był aż nazbyt świadomy, że mistrz eliksirów nie zaufa miksturze uwarzonej przez znienawidzonego Gryfona, więc wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:

- Sprawdziłem w pana zapasach i wydawało mi się, że to rozpoznaję. Musiał pan przegapić tą fiolkę.

Snape spojrzał na niego złowieszczo, po czym wyszarpnął mu eliksir z ręki. W półświetle przyjrzał się miksturze uważnie, rzucił nastolatkowi powątpiewające spojrzenie, a potem wypił wywar.

Po twarzy przemknął mu wyraz obrzydzenia, później jednak rysy mu złagodniały. Harry prawie poddał się mściwemu impulsowi, aby ujawnić, kto _naprawdę_ uwarzył ten specyfik, ale szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Nie chodził już na eliksiry; nie miało znaczenia, czy Snape kiedykolwiek przyzna, że chłopak przejawia choćby minimalne uzdolnienie w tym kierunku.

Uścisk profesora na fiolce osłabł i Gryfon szybko złapał ją, zanim spadła na podłogę. Patrzył, jak nauczyciel opiera się o poduszki, odprężony i na pozór zadowolony. Z pewną zazdrością przypomniał sobie cudowne otumanienie, które towarzyszyło opiatom.

Akurat się odwrócił, żeby wyjść, kiedy Snape odezwał się za jego plecami:

- Co właściwie miałeś nadzieję dzięki temu uzyskać, Potter?

Harry zmarszczył brwi i rzucił nauczycielowi pytające spojrzenie.

- Słucham?

Profesor podparł się na łokciach. Przypatrywał się teraz nastolatkowi badawczo czarnymi oczami, błyszczącymi z dziwną intensywnością na śmiertelnie bladej twarzy.

- Pytałem, co miałeś nadzieję uzyskać, Potter.

Coś w jego minie i bełkotliwym głosie sprawiło, że skóra Gryfona pokryła się gęsią skórką.

- Położyłeś mnie do łóżka, uwarzyłeś mi eliksir... - Uśmiechnął się paskudnie na widok zaskoczenia Harry'ego. - Tak, potrafię rozpoznać własny towar, głupi chłopcze.

- Czemu pan myśli, że chciałem dzięki temu uzyskać _cokolwiek_? - spytał nastolatek. Czuł coraz większy niepokój, widząc, jak na twarzy Snape'a pojawia się naprawdę złośliwa mina.

- Według mnie - syknął profesor i niepostrzeżenie nachylił się bliżej Gryfona; oczy błyszczały mu okrucieństwem - albo miałeś nadzieję zaspokoić swój kompleks bohatera i teraz czujesz zadowolenie z siebie, ponieważ pomogłeś swojemu biednemu, żałosnemu nauczycielowi...

- Wcale nie... - zaczął Harry gorączkowo.

- Albo może - ciągnął mistrz eliksirów z pochyloną w bok głową, a jego spojrzenie zdawało się przeszywać nastolatka na wylot - ci mugole zostawili cię z tak żałośnie desperacką potrzebą zwracania na siebie uwagi, że miałeś nadzieję ściągnąć w ten sposób na siebie moją sympatię. - Głos Snape'a zmiękł do niskiego, złowrogiego szeptu pełnego okrutnego rozbawienia. - Czyż nie jest tak, _Harry_?

Nastolatek poczuł przypływ gniewu i wstydu.

- Podejrzewam - ciągnął mężczyzna z namysłem - że te dwie możliwości wcale nie muszą się wzajemnie wykluczać. Może twoja śmieszna, destruktywna potrzeba bycia bohaterem wszystkich wkoło jest zwyczajnie kamuflażem, aby reszta z nas nie zauważała tego bezwartościowego, niekochanego chłopca, który tyle lat spędził w komórce. On wciąż tam jest pod powierzchnią, był tam cały czas, nieprawdaż? Miałeś tylko nadzieję, że go nie zobaczymy.

Policzki Gryfona płonęły czerwienią. Z całej siły zacisnął pięści, jakby mógł w ten sposób przegonić wypełniające go upokorzenie.

- Możesz być spokojny, Harry. - Snape nachylił się jeszcze bliżej; tłuste kosmyki rzucały cienie na jego twarz. Błyszczącymi oczami z bezwzględną intensywnością wpatrywał się w chłopca, kiedy wyszeptał: - _Ja cię widzę_.

Nastolatek patrzył na niego tępo.

Profesor opadł z powrotem na poduszki, a złowieszcza energia naraz z niego jakby wyparowała.

- Wynoś się stąd! - wycharczał. - Precz! Ty godny ubolewania, żałosny chłopczyku!

Gryfon wlepił wzrok w nauczyciela. Kłębiące się w nim okropne emocje zdawały się wszystkie stopić w kipiącą wściekłość.

- Następnym razem, Snape - cicho obiecał drżącym głosem - zostawię cię na ziemi, żebyś _zgnił_.

Ostry, zgrzytliwy chichot mistrza eliksirów podążył za nim, kiedy wyszedł z sypialni profesora.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału szesnastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


End file.
